la incondicional
by Mahidelin
Summary: sakura ha sido amiga de li desde que eran niños y esta enamorada de el, pero el no lo esta de ella a si que decide hacer su vida y cuando li se percata de eso se le despiertan sus verdaderos sentimientos... TERMINADO!
1. el principio

Muchas veces guardamos nuestros sentimientos y no los rebelamos hasta que ya es muy tarde algo a si me sucedió…

_Era una tarde lluviosa, bajo la lluvia en un parque se encontraba un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 11 años con el cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar con una expresión realmente triste llorando inconsolablemente y una pequeña de la misma edad do ojos color esmeralda y el cabello corta hasta los hombros se acerco lentamente a el y cuando llego a su lado se sentó y lo abraso con fuerza haciendo que el llanto de aquel niño cesara…_

_- realmente lo siento – le dijo la pequeña _

_- no entiendo apenas en la mañana me sonrió y me prometió que llegaría pronto ¿Por qué Sakura¿Por qué? – comenzando a llorar de nuevo entre los brazos de la pequeña _

_- Syaoran, por que así tenia que ser, pero a el no le gustaría que estuvieras aquí llorando… el se pondría triste así que sécate esas lagrimas y lucha contra tu tristeza te aseguro que a tu papa le gustaría – sonriéndole mientras limpiaba de sus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas – y a mí también me gustara verte bien _

_- tienes razón ya no llorare, pero lo extraño_

_- yo lo se, pero piensa que el seguirá contigo en todo momento y que estará orgulloso de ti cuando vea que luchas por ser feliz – con una hermosa sonrisa que le levanto el animo a su amigo _

_- por eso te quiero tanto – le dijo mientras la abrazaba y sucedió algo que el no noto… en el rostro de su amiga se veía un leve sonrojo. _

Ese fue el día que inicio nuestra amistad y también fue el día en el que lo sentí por primera vez…

_**La incondicional **_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

- Sakura…. Sakura – le llamo su amiga al verla algo triste

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué te pasa? Llevo horas llamándote y tu en la luna

- me llamo

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- que se enamoro – con los ojos inundados de lagrimas

- Sakura no llores sabíamos que esto podría pasar – acercándose a abrazarla

- si tomoyo, pero debí decírselo desde que lo note

- no te mortifiques por eso ya llegara la persona indicada para ti – mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos

- y si eso no pasa

- te prometo que encontraras a una persona que te va a amar con intensidad y que va hacer que lo ames de la misma forma… ahora llora amiga llora saca de tu alma todo ese dolor

Pasaron un para de días y Sakura continuaba triste sentía que la vida se le acababa… y se decía a si misma entupida por enamorarse de su mejor amigo y aun mas tonta por no habérselo dicho…

- ya fue suficiente… ya no sufriré por el – se dijo a si misma dentro de su pequeña oficina antes de que le llamara su asistente

- señorita la busca el joven Tsukishiro

- dile que pase – después de eso se abrió la puerta – Yue que gusto verte… que te trae por aquí – mientras se acercaba al joven… el era alto de cabello plateado ojos claros y expresión pacifica aparte de ser muy atractivo de aproximadamente 26

- hola Sakura – dándole un abraso - lo mismo de cada mes desde hace un año

- a es eso – separándose de el y tomando asiento

- si eso – también sentándose – vine a invitarte a salir, pero creo que ya se la respuesta – algo cabizbajo

- bueno pues…- se quedo pensando un segundo – _al diablo_ – dijo en su mente – esta bien

- creo que no escuche bien - con un brillo especial en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa

- escuchaste bien acepto salir contigo – sonriéndole de una manera muy dulce

- perfecto entonces paso por ti a las ocho… si puedes hoy ¿verdad? – muy contento en los ojos se le reflejaba la emoción

- déjame ver tenia una reunión con unos proveedores – "que diablos dices Sakura cancela y sal con el te hace falta" – se dijo a si misma

- bueno si no puedes no hay problema – "demasiado bueno para ser cierto" - un poco desilusionado… la observo y vio que estaba chocando su agenda tomo el teléfono

- tomoyo cancela la cena de esta noche y pásala para el lunes… saldré con un amigo – al escuchar esto se le volvió el alma al cuerpo – bien a las ocho es perfecto tomo esta es mi dirección – mientras la anotaba

- entonces a las ocho será – con una enorme sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie se acerco a Sakura y le beso la mejilla provocando en ella un leve sonrojo- nos vemos en la noche – dijo entes de salir

Sakura se quedo pensando un momento hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe provocándole un susto

- tomoyo no entres así casi me muero del susto –llevándose la mano al pecho

- es que ya no pude mas ¿Qué paso? – con una sonrisa de ansiedad

- pues vino a lo de siempre – encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿y?

- que acepte – miro a su amiga y noto su expresión de sorpresa – decidí no sufrir mas por el y me he hecho el firme propósito de cambiar en algo las condiciones de mi vida

- es lo mejor – le dijo su amiga al tiempo que le tomaba las manos – a si será mejor para ti

- lo se, pero creo que me costara mucho – dio un suspiro – bien pues ya se termino el chisme ahora hay que trabajar… todavía nos falta revisar los detalles del evento de mañana – sonriéndole aunque en sus ojos todavía se podía ver la tristeza

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong… … …

En una oficina de un corporativo se encontraba un apuesto hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, alto, con buen cuerpo, cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar y una mirada profunda, portaba un traje negro que le hacia ver realmente atractivo, estaba sumergido n sus pensamientos… sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero no sabia exactamente que era… escucho que la puerta se abría…

- hola mi amor no pensé que vendrías tan temprano – dijo al ver a una joven mujer de aproximadamente 22 años ajos café y cabello negro y largo, muy atractiva

- solo vine a raptarte - dijo aquella jovencita

- lo siento mucho, pero tengo asuntos que atender _– "perdóname mi amor la verdad es que no estoy de humor para salir"_ – fue lo que pensó

- bueno, pero prométeme que mañana si saldremos – le dijo antes de besándole en los labios

- te lo prometo – dedicándole una sonrisa no muy alegre

- y ¿Por qué tienes tanto trabajo? – observando la pila de papeles que tenia en su escritorio

- cuando te conocí te dije que no trabajaría aquí permanentemente solo seria hasta que mi hermano termine su carrera y se pueda hacer cargo de este lugar

- ¿y que aras tu?

- me regresare a Japón para tomar el lugar de mi madre

- ¿será pronto? – con algo de tristeza que se reflejaba en la voz

- probablemente, pero quiero que vengas conmigo

- enserio – dijo la joven con una sonrisa

- si para presentarte a mi madre…… como mi prometida

- ¡Ho! Syaoran lo dices en serio – lanzándose a sus brazos

- claro que si Meiling ¿entones vendrás conmigo?

- por supuesto que si ¿cuando?

- en un par de meses

- será perfecto y por fin conoceré a Sakura ¿crees que le agrade?

- por supuesto a ella le encantaras hasta me atrevo a decir que serán buenas amigas

- eso espero… bien entonces me boy nos vemos mañana – le dio un beso y salio dejándolo de nuevo a solas con sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué será de Sakura? Cuando hable con ella no se oía muy feliz… mi querida amiga tango tantas ganas de verte… aun recuerdo cuando la conocí se veía muy enojada por que le tire la charola del almuerzo en sima

**- Flash Back -**

- que diablos te pasa… por que no te fijas – dijo una pequeña con la mirada llena de fuego

- yo lo siento mucho no fue mi intención – un muchachito muy apenado

- eres un entupido – dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar

a la hora de la salida se encontraron ya casi llegando a su casa

- no lo puedo creer te encuentro hasta en la sopa – una ojiverde muy enojada – me estas siguiendo o que

- no es que nos mudamos hace un par de días y mi casa esta allá – señalando a una que se encontraba alado de la suya – realmente siento mucho haberte tirado el almuerzo encima, pero tu también tuviste la culpa estabas en la luna

- como te atreves… yo no tuve la culpa… yo estaba detrás de ti… y tu tenias que haberte fijado que detrás de ti había fila – gritando histérica

- esta bien lo siento mucho perdóname no fue mi intención ya te lo dije

- pédeme perdón otro día cuando mi ropa no tenga las huellas del delito – muy molesta caminando casi a zancadas a su casa

-¡eso significa que si me vas a perdonar! – con una sonrisa de diversión al ver la cara de enojo de su nueva vecina

- ¡cállate y déjame en paz! – gruño antes de azotar la puerta de su casa

**- fin Flash Back -**

Soltó una carcajada ante aquel recuerdo y se quedo mirando la ventana como si quisiera ver de un país a otro y saber que era lo que hacia su querida amiga

- pronto nos veremos Sakura – dio un suspiro y continuo con su trabajo

Continuara ………………….

Espero que fuese se su agrado el cap 1 dejen sus comentarios dudas o quejas se los agradeceré mucho


	2. Chapter 2

_**La incondicional **_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

Fanny Medina

La tela de la noche cubría el cielo y la luna salía con todo su esplendor y frente a un pequeño departamento se encontraba el apuesto Yue tocando el timbre, esperando a que su bella amiga apareciera… después de varios minutos se abrió la puerta y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían… parecía un ángel sin alas… una joven de cabellos largos color castaño, de ojos como esmeraldas, una hermosa sonrisa y un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y que le hacia notar a la perfección su figura esbelta…

- te vez hermosa – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

- gracias… ¿nos vamos? – con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

La tomo de la mano con delicadeza y galantería, encaminándola al automóvil negro que les aguardaba en la calle, le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir, corrió hacia el lugar del conductor… al subir al auto la observo unos minutos

- ¿te encuentras bien? – le cuestiono la joven

- es que aun no lo puedo creer – dijo Yue con una sonrisa en el rostro – pellízcame- al escuchar esto la joven comenzó a reír – es en serio Sakura pellízcame

- no lo are ahora veámonos – le dijo al tiempo que le sonreía con ternura

Yue puso en marcha el automóvil, se dirigieron a un elegante restaurante, el trascurso del camino estaba silencioso hasta que Yue rompió el silencio

- tengo una pregunta que me ha torturado todo el día – sin voltear a verla ya que iba conduciendo

- y ¿Cuál es?

- antes que nada me gustaría que me contestaras siendo 100 sincera

- te lo prometo

- ¿Por qué no habías aceptado antes salir conmigo?

- "perfecto lo que te faltaba" – se dijo a si misma – por que cometí el error de enamorarme de quien jamás me notaria – con cierto tono de tristeza

- no lo creo

- ¿Qué?

- no creo que alguien no te note, no lo acepto

- pues a si es

- y ¿Qué paso si se puede saber?

- el era bueno sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y pues nunca tuve el valor suficiente para decírselo y hace un par de días decidí que ya era hora de buscar mi camino – con los ojos un poco cristalinos fijando su mirada al camino

- que estupido- dijo de repente provocando la sorpresa de ella – en verdad que estupido… al no darse cuenta del valioso tesoro que tiene en frente – Sakura solo abrió mas los ojos – lo digo en serio – como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento – si tu estuvieras enamorada de mi aria todo lo posible por que te quedaras a mi lado

- si… pero el ya ama a otra persona – dio un suspiro y agacho la cabeza en un par de segundos vio un pañuelo enfrente de si

- no vale la pena que llores por el… si el no lo noto es su problema… se pierde de una valiosa mujer- detuvo el auto en un semáforo tomo sus manos - ahora vamos a divertirnos por que hoy comienzas de nuevo te parece – ella solo asintió

Después de aquella breve conversación el resto del camino fue silencioso, de vez en cuando el la miraba y le sonreía, pero no con lastima como ella se imagino en cuanto le contó su pena le sonrió con dulzura algo que a ella le gusto mucho y solo le sonreía de la misma manera… cuando llegaron al restaurante el le ayudo a bajar del auto… le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero y l escolto hasta su mesa sintiendo todas las miradas que se posaban en ellos

- creo que seré la envidia de la noche – le dijo en un susurro al oído

- ¿Por qué?

- por la magnifica compañía – le dijo provocando que ella se sonrojara un poco mas – llegaron a su mesa y le ayudo a sentarse y luego el hizo lo mismo – bien que vas a ordenar – con una sonrisa al tiempo que llegaba el mesero

- pues… - reviso el menú – filete de pescado con ensalada y de postre tarta de frutas

- a mi dame lo mismo y trae una botella de vino – el mesero se fue y a los pocos minutos volvió con la botella y les sirvió a ambos

- dime viene mucho por aquí – fue lo que se le ocurrió para romper el silencio

- la verdad no, pero pensé que era perfecto para disfrutar de tu compañía, cuéntame de ti

- pues que quieres saber

- tienes familia

- si tengo mi madre y mi padre son personas adorables se fueron a vivir al campo hace poco y tengo una hermana a la que quiero mucho se llama Naoko tiene apenas 16 años y también tengo un hermano al que casi no veo se llama Yukito tiene 23 años y vive en otro país tiene un puesto importante en una empresa de mi abuelo bueno amenos eso es lo que me dijeron… son buenas personas amables y cariñosas bueno mi hermano es un celoso de primera, pero como no vive aquí no hay problema – con una sonrisa de diversión ante los recuerdos de su hermano

- por que sonríes así

- es que me acorde de algo

- cuéntame para reír también – llego el mesero y les dejo su cena

- bien… fue cuando íbamos en preparatoria yo iba en 2 y el en 1 ese día había una fiesta y un chico muy lindo me invito para que fuera con el yo me estaba arreglando y escuche el timbre…

**- Flash Back –**

_Yukito abre la puerta y afuera ve a un muchachito con cara de calenturiento según el _

_- ¿Quién eres? – le dijo Yukito con el rostro serio y la voz inundada de furia _

_- bueno… yo… vine por Sakura – dijo casi sin voz al ver a Yuki en la puerta _

_- te advierto una cosa chiquillo… mantén las manos lejos de mi hermana y te prometo que no veras la luz del día de nuevo _

_- ¡Yuki! – le grito la tierna voz de Sakura _

_- hermanita regresa temprano – con la voz mas dulce del mundo _

_- tu no cambiaras – le dio un beso a su hermano y salio el joven que había ido por ella se iba dar la media vuelta, pero sintió que lo detuvieron _

_- hablo en serio si tocas a mi hermana te dejo sin herencia – le dijo con su tono frió _

**- fin Flash Back –**

- eso fue lo que le dijo… después de eso ninguno de mi grupo volvió a invitarme a salir – con una enorme sonrisa mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Yue

- tengo que conocer a tu hermano, te ha cuidado bien

- no te lo recomiendo no ha cambiado… la verdad es que lo quiero mucho y me llevo muy bien con el, pero es muy celoso…… bueno yo ya te conté ahora platicame tu

- bueno pues mis padres murieron hace un par de años en un accidente y tengo un hermano que es mas grande que yo, aun que es muy enojon lo aprecio mucho se llama Touya esta casado tiene 2 hijos y al parecer es muy feliz con su esposa

- que bien

Cenaron con tranquilidad contándose anécdotas tanto graciosas como tristes y por ese instante Sakura se olvido de la existencia del que se supone es su mejor amigo… ya habían terminado de cenar y seguían conversando el le tomo la mano…

- fue mejor de lo que me imagine que seria estar contigo – ella se sonrojo y le dedico una sonrisa – bien pues andando

Pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar después de unos minutos llegaron a la entrada de su apartamento le abrió la puerta del auto y le extendió la mano para que saliera… la acompaño hasta la entrada…

- me la pase muy bien – le dijo ella al tiempo que sacaba sus llaves de su bolso

- quiero que sepas – la tomo del brazo con delicadeza para que volteara a verlo – que me encantas y que si tu me lo permites… quiero hacerte feliz – acaricio su mejilla – dame la oportunidad de acercarme a ti –se le acerco al rostro – que dices

- esta bien – le dijo con su voz llena de calidez… el se le acerco hasta que le rozo los labios y al notar que ella no se alejo la beso con suavidad y cariño… al sentir ese beso ella se olvido del mundo existente en ese momento y se dejo llevar rodeándolo con sus brazos… fue un largo beso y también fue uno lleno de esperanza se quedaron perdidos en el océano de sus miradas…

- entonces Sakura Kinomoto acepta usted ser mi novia – le dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro

- si, pero te pido me tengas paciencia

- te tendré toda la paciencia del mundo siempre y cuando estés a mi lado – la estrecho entre sus brazos – hasta mañana

- hasta mañana - se dieron un beso corto pero significativo y el se fue

- "espero hacer lo correcto" – se dijo a si misma antes de entrar

En un lujoso cuarto en Hong Kong se encontraba Li recostado en su cama con una extraña sensación que no lo dejaba en paz

_- "que rayos me pasa… me siento como si hubiera perdido algo… o como si tuviera ansias de algo… que demonios me sucede"_ _"que estará haciendo Sakura en estos momentos""aun recuerdo lo que paso al otro día después de conocerla… fue tan cómico" _

**- Flash Back –**

_- espera por favor – le decía un pequeño tras ella _

_- ya te dije que me dejes en paz – muy molesta sin detenerse _

_- y yo ya te pedí perdón mil veces _

_- si te perdono me prometes dejarme en paz - deteniéndose_

_- casi lo puedo jurar – con una sonrisa de victoria _

_- esta bien te perdono ahora déjame – con un tono de resignación_

_- bien _

_Ya estaban en clases y ella parecía ya no estar tan molesta cuando sonó la campana del descanso el salio y se sentó en una pequeña banca en el patio hasta que sintió como le caía algo helado y la vio hay parada frete a el con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un balde de agua _

_- ahora ya estamos a mano – se dio la media vuelta y se fue _

_- "esta loca" – fue lo único que pensó de aquella niña _

**- fin Flash Back –**

Ante aquellos recuerdos se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro

Sakura apenas dormía la noche anterior había llegado un poco tarde así que estaba cansada y entre sueños escucho el timbre se levanto con pereza y abrió la puerta y se encontró con tomoyo que tenia una cara de felicidad que ni siquiera podía con ella

- tomoyo no crees que es muy temprano para que vengas – dando un bostezo

- temprano si tu como no son las 10 de la mañana y tenemos que ir a revisar lo que nos falta para el evento de hoy

- ¡las 10! – grito para así terminar de despertar entro como alma que lleva el diablo a su cuarto y busco su ropa luego entro a la bañera

- y dime como te fue a noche – le grito tomoyo desde la cocina donde le preparaba algo de desayunar a su jefa

- me fue bien – desde el baño

- cuéntame todo

Sakura le platico todo mientras se preparaba para comenzar con su día de trabajo

- ¡maravilloso! – Exclamo su amiga al escuchar el relato de Sakura – vez te lo dije

- veo que tenias razón… Yue es muy buena persona y me siento muy a gusto cuando estoy con el – mientras se sentaba a almorzar

- que sentiste cuando te beso

- que el mundo no existía – un poco sonrojada al recordar lo que sucedió

- ya vez tal vez el es la persona para ti

- puede ser – _"aunque yo quisiera que esa persona fuera el… daré todo de mi parte para que las cosas con Yue funcionen"_

**Continuara… … **

**Gracias por sus comentarios realmente sirven de apoyo para continuar escribiendo esta historia… … … … **

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia las personas que an leido una luz del corazón que todavia esta en proceso el cap 19 saben que ese no es mi fuerte a si que de antemano me disculpo


	3. Chapter 3

_**La incondicional **_

_**Capitulo 3 **_

Fanny Medina

- hoy es un día agitado – dijo en un suspiro… ya llevaba casi todo el día metido en su oficina tratando de arreglar los papeles correspondientes para que su hermano tomara su lugar… tenia muchas ganas de regresar a Japón, pero no sabia bien por que – _"tal vez sea por que estuve casi toda mi vida hay… eso debe ser"_ – pensó dando otro suspiro al momento que recordaba a los que el llamaba los mejores años de su vida… desde que su padre murió se la había pasado con Sakura todos los días… su mejor amiga… la incondicional… la que dejaba todo de lado solo para ayudarlo… la que lo acompaño en los mejores y peores momentos de su vida, pero algo le sucedía apenas hace un par de semanas hablo con ella…

**- Flash Back –**

_- hola habla Kinomoto – con un tono alegre _

_- hola Sakura_

_- hola Syaoran ¿Cómo estas? – su voz perdía alegría y no sabia por que _

_- bien ¿te encuentras bien? _

_- si, por supuesto, es solo que tengo trabajo _

_- eso es bueno ¿no?_

_- magnifico _

_- Sakura ya tenemos que irnos – se escucho la voz de un hombre_

_- lo siento Syaoran, pero en este momento no puedo conversar contigo… tengo que atender a alguien… otro día platicamos adiós… tu… tu… tu… _

_- pero que – "que le pasa" _

**- fin Flash Back –**

- "nunca me había hecho eso… siempre dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para hablar conmigo"

- Syaoran…… ¡Syaoran! – le grito Meiling

- ¿Qué pasa? – un poco confuso

- llevo aquí hablándote como loca y tu no me haces caso……. ¿estas bien? Te vez preocupado

- si estoy bien

- no te creo llevas semanas así

- estoy bien solo es el trabajo

- bueno si no me quieres decir a mí seguramente se lo dirás a tu "amiga" – un poco molesta ya que su prometido se la pasaba hablando de ella…

**- fin Flash Back –**

_Era una bella mañana Meiling se había quedado toda la noche en su apartamento y después de hacer el amor se disponían a desayunar, Meiling había echo el platillo favorito de Syaoran…_

_- sabes este platillo lo hacia Sakura cuando era mi cumpleaños y me lo daba después de hacerme una de sus broma… sabes ella cocina delicioso haber si cuando vallamos cocina algo para que pruebes – con una sonrisa ante aquellos recuerdos_

_- en serio – un poco… bueno muy molesta _

_- si una vez en la mañana entro a mi habitación por una de las ventanas y me pinto todo me veía tan gracioso y cuando me vi en el espejo en lugar de enojarme no aguante la risa y solté una carcajada que hasta las lagrimas se me salían y cuando mi mama entro a mi habitación solo me dijo felicidades y dile a Sakura que gracias si no fuera por sus bromas seria capaz de olvidarlo – se empezó a reír pero a Meiling no le hacia gracia _

**- fin Flash Back –**

- y ya le dijiste que llegamos en una semana – tratando de ocultar su molestia ella pensaba que tal vez cuando la conociera vería que ella era gorda y chaparra una persona horrible y quizás no tendría nada que temer

- no le quiero dar una sorpresa… te aseguro que se ira de espaldas cuando la vea – comenzó a reír

- ¿Cómo es ella? – con cierta curiosidad

- pues ella es un poco distraída, pero solo un poco, es muy inteligente y bueno ya la conocerás es una persona maravillosa te lo puedo asegurar… por cierto el día que lleguemos no te importara que valla primero a verla y al otro día te la presente…

- no… no me molesta – tratando de sonreír, pero le costaba mucho

- que bien… tenemos tanto de que hablar

- y ¿Qué es lo que hace?

- bueno ella organiza eventos… es muy buena le quedan espectaculares cuando tienen que serlo

Meiling se quedo pensando un par de segundos hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de una manera espontánea provocándole un susto a ambos

- ¡hermano! – fue el grito que se escucho desde la entrada

- hay no ya llego – dijo Li

- ¿Quién?

- mi hermano – dijo el momento que se levantaba he iba a recibirlo – hermano no te esperaba hoy

- es que quise darte una sorpresa – un joven alto de cabello negro, atractivo y muy alegre

- pues si que me diste una sorpresa – al mismo tiempo que le daba un abraso – pasa

- y ¿Quién es ella? – al ver a Meiling

- ella es mi prometida

- ¿prometida? – algo incrédulo

- Meiling te presento a mi hermano Yamazaki… Yamazaki ella es Meiling – ambos se estrecharon las manos

- es un gusto – dijo Meiling – me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo, pero tengo asuntos que atender – tomo su bolso le dio un beso a Li – adiós – se fue

- es un torbellino – fue lo que dijo Li

- mirara nada mas la sorpresa resulto ser sorprendido – soltó una carcajada – y ya se lo dijiste a mama

- no… pensaba decírselo el sábado… has visto a Sakura

- por supuesto he comido un par de veces con ella

- ¿Cómo esta?

- esta muy bien… sabes hace un par de meses la vi y se veía algo deprimida y ya no la vi hasta apenas unos días atrás y se veía radiante… para mi que el amor ya le pego

- como dices eso – un tanto molesto

- es la verdad no esperaras que ella este hay para ti toda la vida sin amor y sin nada – al ver la cara de sorpresa – no lo puedo creer eso era lo que pensabas… - un poco molesto - mira Syaoran al igual que yo todos hasta mi madre pensamos que terminarías casado con Sakura ella es una maravillosa mujer a de mas de ser hermosa... y tienes que entender que además de ser tu amiga incondicional también tiene una vida por la cual luchar... hasta el celoso de su hermano lo piensa en fin tu ya te vas a casar y ella pues pronto encontrara a un hombre que la quiera y no la deje ir

Syaoran no supo que pensar o decir ante estas palabras y se quedo callado por varios minutos y como un balde de agua fría le llego el recuerdo de aquella llamada

- bien hermano boy a dar una vuelta… piensa en lo que te dije

Sakura se la había pasado un poco ocupada tenia que preparar la boda de su mejor amiga eso era algo que le gustaba mucho, desde el día que empezó su relación con Yue ya casi no pensaba en Syaoran y sentía que Yue iba ocupando un lugar muy importante en su corazón… se sentía feliz y ahora que su mejor amiga se casaba se sentía mejor ya que ella se lo merecía a pesar de que la boda fue algo apresurada no tenían ni un año de conocerse y ya estaban apunto de casarse… la boda seria en un el sábado y todavía le faltaba organizar la despedida de soltera y unas cuantas cosas para la boda… sin pensar en la cena de esa noche…

- tomoyo calmate – le decía Sakura

- es que estoy muy emocionada – abrazando de golpe a su amiga

- me lo imagino, pero si no nos damos prisa no estaremos listar a tiempo- ese día se habían puesto de acuerdo para cenar en parejas en el apartamento de Sakura y como a tomoyo no se le daba muy bien la cocina pues ella se había encargado de hacerla

- todavía no lo puedo creer – una tomoyo muy emocionada recordando como lo conoció…

**- Flash Back –**

_Tomoyo se encontraba en la florería arreglando lo que le encargo Sakura y cuando termino de hablar con la señorita que la atendía se dio la vuelta rápidamente provocando que sus pies no reaccionaran como debían sintió que cayó pero cerró con fuerza los ojos…_

_- ¿te encuentras bien? – le dijo un joven de cabello negro azulado, alto, fuerte y de ojos azules _

_- yo lo siento mucho – dijo rápido al momento que se ponía de pie ya que había caído enzima de aquel joven – en verdad lo siento – fue lo único que dijo sintiéndose realmente avergonzada y salio corriendo del lugar…_

_Pasaron unos días y llego un repartidor de aquel lugar con un arreglo y una tarjeta que decía:_

_Señorita Daidoji:_

_Quiero decirle que desde el día que me cayo enzima no ago mas que pensar en usted y se preguntara como supe la dirección de su trabajo pues bien después de insistirle mucho a la encargada accedió a enviarle un arreglo… en fin quiero pedirle que salga conmigo a cenar en el reverso esta la dirección espero asista, en verdad tengo muchos deseos de conocerla_

_atte. _

_El cojin antiácidas _

_PD: era broma mi nombre es Eriol _Hiragizawa

**- fin Flash Back –**

- si aun recuerdo ese día salí corriendo asustada al escuchar tus gritos

- si me acuerdo de tu cara de sorpresa – ambas empezaron a reír

- bien ve a arreglarte yo te alcanzo en un momento solo terminare de arreglar la mesa

Tomoyo se fue a arreglar, y cuando termino se veía hermosa tenia un vestido azul arriba de las rodillas no muy ajustado, pero le quedaba a la perfección y el cabello lo tenia levemente recogido se vio en el espejo por un instante…

- te vez hermosa tomoyo – le dijo su amiga mientras entraba

- y tu te veras mejor ven acá yo te arreglare

- no te preocupes yo puedo

- nada de eso ya te encargaste de hacer la cena ahora déjame arreglarte – Sakura iba a protestar – y no acepto negativas

A Sakura no le quedo más remedio que dejarse y cuando terminaron también se admiro en el espejo

- no cabe duda tomoyo eres buena – apreciando lo que tenia en el espejo

Estaban contemplándose y sonó el timbre

- debe ser Eriol… yo abro… - y se fue corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro

después de unos minutos al ver que su amiga no volvía fue a ver quien era

- tomoyo quien toco la pu…- se quedo muda al ver al sujeto

- hola Sakura

- Syaoran – dijo en un susurro

Continuara… … … …

Espero sea de su agrado este fic y que me sigan dejando sus dudas quejas o comentarios

Dokoro tu Reviews provoco que me diera un ataque de risa y también me dio la idea de la llamada

Phoebe18 échale ganas las cosas pasan por algo y no te preocupes que ya llegara la persona para ti

danny1989 gracias por leer mis historias y por dejarme tus comentarios

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo besitos


	4. Chapter 4

_**La incondicional **_

_**Capitulo 4 **_

Fanny Mediana

Syaoran toco la puerta esperando ver a su amiga y en lugar de eso una joven que casi no conocía le abrió la puerta

- Li, pero que haces aquí – pregunto una muy aturdida tomoyo

- vine a ver a Sakura, pero veo que van a salir – con cierta desilusión

- no tendremos una cena importante aquí solo falta que lleguen…

- tomoyo quien toco la pu…- se quedo muda

- hola Sakura – dijo Li al girar la cabeza y ve a su amiga… se sintió tan emocionado de verla de nuevo, pero noto algo diferente… tal y como su hermano se lo había dicho se veía hermosa… traía un vestido negro con un escote en v que dejaba ver su espalda y que le enmarcaba cada curva de su figura dejándolo embobado…

- Syaoran – dijo en un susurro

- te extrañe tanto – camino hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos dando vueltas – pero que linda estas – tomando su mano para que girarla y poder verla mejor… y cuando la vio sintió un ligero cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo

Sakura no sabia que decir no entendía lo que le pasaba… cuando lo vio sintió felicidad y cuando la abrazo sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, pero su mente intervino y también sintió la tristeza mas grande del mundo al pensar que el jamás seria para ella, pero había algo mas en su corazón ya había entrado Yue y eso le hacia pasar mejor ese momento…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – por fin separada de el

- ya regrese a Japón… vine a visitarte, pero tienes cosas que hacer a si que mañana vengo por ti para desayunar juntos y ponernos al corriente… Ho Sakura tengo tantas cosas que contarte – le dio un abraso y un leve beso en la mejilla que le provoco un sonrojo a Sakura – mañana paso por ti a las nueve – le dio otro beso y salio a paso lento – hasta luego tomoyo

Sakura cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella aun sentía que el corazón bombeaba con fuerza hasta podía escuchar los latidos y su rostro se puso algo pálido… todos aquellos sentimientos que creía haber superado le llegaron de golpe hundiéndola en un mar de confusión… el timbre sonó dándole un susto… abrió la puerta con cuidado pensando que probablemente era el… su rostro recupero algo de color al ver a Yue y sin avisar se lanzo a sus brazos

- Yue estuvo aquí… - Yue la abrazo no entendía muy bien a que se refería, pero sabia que Sakura no se encontraba bien en ese momento y trato de transmitirle paz y seguridad

A unos pasos de aquel departamento se encontraba Li viendo como Sakura abrazaba aun tipo… y no entendía por que le molestaba tanto se quedo inmóvil por uno minutos viendo a su amiga en los brazos de aquél hombre y sus ojos se abrieron mas al ver como se besaban… con cariño… sintió que algo dentro de el le dolía, pero pensó que era solo su imaginación así que siguió con su camino…

- ya te encuentras mejor – le dijo Yue mientras le acariciaba su mejilla

- si – el le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

- ahora si que paso

- Syaoran estuvo aquí – dijo casi sin voz

- Sakura todo estará bien yo estoy aquí contigo y no te dejare – le dijo al oído y la acuno en sus brazos

- muchas gracias Yue… sabes ya no quiero pensar en eso a si que vamos con tomoyo y Eriol para festejar – mientras caminaba al comedor

- espera – la tomo con suavidad de la mano y la atrajo hacia si – no te he dicho que te vez realmente hermosa – tomándola por la cintura con una mano mientras deslizaba la otra por su espalda descubierta – te quiero tanto – le dijo al oído para después darle un beso profundo lleno de fuerza y cariño ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos olvidándose por un momento de lo que le paso

- yo también te quiero – dio un suspiro y se recargo en su pecho – bien vamos… - salieron de la cocina y vieron a tomoyo con Eriol muy cariñositos y con una fingida tos…

- Sakura ya estas mejor – sin dejar de abrazar a Eriol

- si ya lo estoy… bien esta noche es para festejar así que vamos hacerlo ¿les parece?

- a mi me parece buena idea – dijo Eriol con una enorme sonrisa – ya tengo hambre

- bien pues pasen la mesa tomoyo y yo serviremos…

Ambas fueron a la cocina dejándolos solos… Eriol y Yue se hicieron amigos desde que se conocieron se agradaron mucho a si que hablaban de cosas…

- dime algo ¿Qué piensas? – Eriol

- que ese tal Li solo vino a perturbar a Sakura… ya estaba mas contenta hasta sonreía mas de lo normal y ahora…

- temes que ella no te llegue a corresponder

- no… temo que el la haga sufrir… te seré sincero ella me dijo desde un principio que lo amaba y que le tuviera paciencia y yo acepte a si que no tengo miedo de perder su amor por que nunca lo he tenido, pero se que ella me quiere… puedo leerlo en sus ojos cuando me ve… solo espero que ese tal Li no se le ocurra quererla a ella – dio un suspiro

- mira yo conocí a Li antes de que se fuera a Hong Kong y no le vi interés en Sakura… sabes se llevaban muy bien y hacían casi todo juntos… pero no te puedo dar detalle de su relación por que no lo conozco muy bien…

- Sakura casi no me dice cosas de el… creo que quiere enterrar sus sentimientos y hasta me atrevo a decir que ya lo había echo, pero ahora que esta aquí no se que pase…

- veo que están muy conversadores el día de hoy – dijo tomoyo entrando con una charola – tengan cuidado… por que no siempre entrare yo primero

- ¿primero? – Sakura también con una charola

- si primero… primero la sopa y luego el postre – tomoyo con una sonrisa

- como siempre quieren primero el postre… se van a enfermar- con una enorme sonrisa (debo decir que no puso mucha atención por que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos)

Syaoran caminaba por las calles pensando en muchas cosas y siempre llegaba a lo mismo… la imagen de Sakura besándose con aquel hombre y las palabras que su hermano le dijo días atrás era algo que no le agradaba del todo y no entendía nada… caminaba sin rumbo fijo y sin darse cuenta llego a aquel parque en el que una vez ella lo consoló…

**- Flash Back –**

_el se encontraba en la escuela cuando una profesora fue por el, al salir de su salón vio a su madre con el rostro desencajado y una expresión de dolor y sin que le dijeran lo que pasaba lo supo…_

_- mama… dime que no – mientras las lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos _

_- lo siento mucho mi pequeño – al borde del llanto _

_- ¡no! – grito mientras corría y no supo como, pero salio de la escuela y corrió al parque _

_Sakura lo había visto todo y lo siguió sintiendo que el alma se le partía al verlo a si a pesar de que en esos momentos no se llevaran bien _

_- ¡Li… Li… Li…! – Le gritaba al tiempo que empezaba a llover y cuando por fin se detuvo… ella se le acerco con lentitud - realmente lo siento _

_- no entiendo apenas en la mañana me sonrió y me prometió que llegaría pronto ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué? – comenzando a llorar de nuevo entre los brazos de la pequeña _

_- Syaoran, por que así tenia que ser, pero a el no le gustaría que estuvieras aquí llorando… el se pondría triste así que sécate esas lagrimas y lucha contra tu tristeza te aseguro que a tu papa le gustaría – sonriéndole mientras limpiaba de sus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas – y a mí también me gustara verte bien _

_- tienes razón ya no llorare, pero lo extraño_

_- yo lo se, pero piensa que el seguirá contigo en todo momento y que estará orgulloso de ti cuando vea que luchas por ser feliz – con una hermosa sonrisa que le levanto el animo a su amigo _

_- por eso te quiero tanto _

**- fin Flash Back –**

Ese día comenzó su amistad… desde ese día se hicieron inseparables… Sakura su Sakura… ella siempre estaba a su lado y ahora sentía como si ya no lo estuviera mas, dio un suspiro y se dejo caer en el césped de aquel parque… fijo su mirada al cielo y se quedo viendo las estrellas… esas estrellas que fueron testigo de todos sus sueños y sus anhelos… y de cada nueva aventura como solía decir su amiga… su amiga… era algo no muy fácil que cada pensamiento que tenia lo llevaba al mismo lugar y le hacia pensar cosas que no debían ser…

-"mañana iré a ver a mí madre… talvez Sakura me acompañe… Meiling… es verdad si no llego a tiempo se pondrá como loca" se levanto de golpe y se fue corriendo…

- Sakura……… ¡Sakura! – escucho la voz de tomoyo sacándola de sus pensamientos… se giro para verla - ¿que tienes?...- tomoyo pensó que la respuesta era obvia así que – ya no me dijiste como van los preparativos para la despedida – sonriendo según ella con malicia

- tomoyo – miro a Eriol y a Yue – van bien

- me imagino que llevaran de esos tipos que se quitan la ropa – dijo Eriol con cierta burla

- si llevare montones – Sakura con ironía

- entonces tendré que secuéstrate ese día – con una sonrisa de diversión dijo Yue

- Sakura sonrió – vendrán muchas amigas de tomoyo y daremos bocadillos y lo demás no se los diré son cosas de chicas – se limito a decir

La cena siguió tranquila, pero amena y solo fue un momento en el que los pensamientos de Sakura se fueron a otra dirección o mejor dicho con otra persona… al terminar Eriol y tomoyo se fueron juntos dejándola sola con Yue… se sentaron en el sofá y ella se recargo en su pecho rodeándolo con los brazos y el solo la acurruco… Sakura se sentía muy en paz en ese momento y se quedo dormida… cuando Yue la vio sonrió con calidez y la llevo en sus brazos hasta su habitaron… se aseguro de cubrirla bien y se fue a su casa… el trayecto se le hizo eterno y solo podía pensar que ese tal Li estaba aquí para perturbar la paz de Sakura… "de su Sakura"… al pensar eso una ola de furia le recorrió el cuerpo y aunque quiso controlarse no podía y pensó que si en ese momento tuviera a eso tal Li enfrente le rompía la cara por hacer sufrir a Sakura y más por no darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo… respiro y contó hasta diez… y siguió con su camino…

Los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro haciendo que despertara y un molesto sonido llego a sus oídos…

- ¿a quien se le ocurre venir tan temprano? – dijo con cierta molestia… se levanto de la comodidad de su cama y abrió la puerta

- buenos días

- Syaoran ¿Qué haces aquí? – un poco adormilada, confundida y nerviosa

- Sakura tu no cambias te dije que vendría por ti para desayunar ahora ve a bañarte yo te espero – le dio un pequeño empujoncito

- bien lo are – se dirigí a su cuarto… sentía que el corazón se le salía y que le faltaba el aire

Abrió las llaves para dejar salir el agua… se despojo de su ropa y se metió a la ducha…

_- "por que tubo que regresar… yo ya estaba enterrando esos sentimientos y ahora aparece el con esa sonrisa encantadora y esa vos dulce con la que siempre suele hablarme"…._

Cuando termino de bañarse se puso un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla y una blusa negra de manga larga… se recogió el cabello y se maquillo levemente…

El estaba ahí viendo televisión mientras esperaba y pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior con Meiling…

**- Flash Back –**

_- ya te lo dije… no quise llegar tarde – un poco fastidiado _

_- no se que te pasa Syaoran estas muy raro conmigo _

_- no te entiendo _

_- parece como si no me quisieras… te la has pasado suspirando toda la cena y con la cabeza en las nubes… ni siquiera escuchaste lo que te dije _

_- eso no es verdad – arto _

_- bien entonces dime por que cuando te pregunte cuando me presentarías a tu madre me contestaste de limón en que diablos pensabas – gritando casi histérica… bueno si estaba muy histérica _

_- Meiling no me grites – muy molesto – mira no entiendo de que me hablas y no quiero pelear _

_- tu nunca entiendes nada parece que vives en otro planeta _

_- ya fue suficiente no pienso discutir mas contigo- tomo su chaqueta – mañana nos vemos _

_- Syaoran… ¡Syaoran! – escucho que le llamaba Meiling, pero el solo salio y azoto la puerta _

**- fin Flash Back –**

Dio un suspiro ante aquel recuerdo…

-¿Qué te pasa? – escucho la dulce voz de Sakura

- nada solo recordaba ya estas lista – sin voltear a verla

- si ya lo estoy – pensando – "que me caiga un rayo… que tiemble o que el mundo se acabe para no estar mucho tiempo con el"

- bien pues andando – se piso de pie y se giro… cuando vio a Sakura ese cosquilleo le recorrió de nuevo y comenzó a sentir cierto nerviosismo.

Se fueron caminando a una cafetería cercana en donde solían desayunar todos los días antes de que el se fuera… el se sentía contento de estar con ella… ella le transmitía tanta paz y seguridad y Sakura sentía ganas de irse corriendo, pero se contuvo… fueron platicando de sus recuerdos… de cada travesura que hacían de pequeños y de cada castigo que les ponían por ello… legaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa en el rincón junto a un gran ventanal… en aquella mesa se solían sentar y observar a la gente que pasaba coarriendo, a las madres con sus hijos y los autos… se sentaron y ordenaron…

- dime Sakura que has hecho de tu vida – con una gran sonrisa

- trabajar… trabajar y que mas… que mas así trabajar – Li solo se echo a reír

- no ya enserio

- bien pues ahora estoy organizando una boda

- y quien se casa

- tomoyo

- en serio se va a casar – ella asintió – y me imagino que con Eriol

- acertaste… con quien mas si no es el

- me alegro por ella… sabes creo que pronto organizaras la mía ya le pedí matrimonio a Meiling

Ella sintió que el corazón se le partió en mas pedacitos y la palabra matrimonio rodaba en su mente haciendo eco

Continuara… … …

Les agradezco los mensajes de apoyo y animo que me dejan y espero lo sigan haciendo… este capitulo lo hice un poquito mas largo… tratare de hacer mas largo el que sigue adiós besitos


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada quiero agradecer nuevamente todos los mensajes de apoyo que me dejan y espero lo sigan haciendo también quiero expresarles lo contenta que estoy de que les este gustando esta historia esta vez me tarde un poco, pero aquí esta el capitulo 5… también quiero dar las gracias por los consejos que han dejado y tratare de seguir los que considere necesarios bueno hasta la próxima besitos…

**_La incondicional _**

**__**

**_Capitulo 5 _**

**__**

Fanny Mediana 

Estaba sentada sobre su cama… con la mirada perdida y en sus ojos ya no se podía ver ese brillo que la caracterizaba… se sentía vacía y sin rumbo… un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos por fin después de varias horas de retenerlas… seguidas por sollozos casi inaudibles… y después un llanto sin control… así pasaron un par de horas y ella parecía no parar, pero era por que no podía mas retuvo su llanto casi todo el tiempo que llevaba de amarlo y ahora que por fin salía no lo iba a parar… así paso toda la noche entre su llanto y sus suspiros recordando aquel desastroso desayuno que termino de acabar con ella……………

**- Flash Back – **

_- y quien se casa _

_- tomoyo _

_- en serio se va a casar – ella asintió – y me imagino que con Eriol _

_- acertaste… con quien mas si no es el _

_- me alegro por ella… sabes creo que pronto organizaras la mía ya le pedí matrimonio a Meiling – al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba – Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? _

_- s… si… estoy bien, pero creo que no escuche bien… _

_- hay Sakura tu siempre en la luna… te dije que le propuse matrimonio a Meiling… y que dices organizaras mi boda _

_- si claro – con voz quebradiza – y ¿Cuándo te casas? – sintiendo que su cuerpo no le reaccionaba _

_- todavía no lo se, pero creo que será pronto – iba a seguir explicándole la situación a su amiga cuando el teléfono de ella sonó _

_(Esta es la conversación que tubo) _

_- hola habla Kinomoto _

_- hola Sakura _

_- Yue como estas _

_- bien aunque me preocupas un poco _

_- que quieres que nos veamos _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- esta bien nos vemos en mi oficina en 20 minutos _

_- Sakura que te pasa no te entiendo _

_- bien en 15 minutos besos _

_- quien era – le pregunto Li _

_- era un amigo – no supo ni como las palabras salieron, pero ella tenia ganas de salir corriendo de ahí – bueno pues me tengo que ir _

_- no te dejare ir amenos que me prometas acompañarme con mi madre _

_- esta bien _

_- bien paso por ti a la hora de comer – se pusieron de pie _

_- bien, pero mejor mañana hoy tengo asuntos que atender _

_- esta bien adiós – le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abraso afectuoso antes de que ella saliera como alma que lleva el diablo _

**- fin Flash Back – **

Había pasado toda la noche desahogando su alma y ni siquiera había comido en el resto del día, pero eso no le importaba se sentía mal y lo peor era que no existía algún medicamento para calmar su dolor… con mucho pesar se levanto de la cama y entro a la ducha y cada gota que le caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo le pesaba como nunca se hubiese imaginado… ahora entendía que el haber querido esconder sus sentimientos solo la había dañado mas y que lo seguía amando con todo su ser… suspiro pensando en que jamás estaría a su lado y que probablemente el no lo sabría nunca… también pensó en todo el daño que el le provocaba, pero también supo que no era consiente de ello y que tal vez jamás lo seria... con mucho pesar y salio de la ducha dispuesta a arreglarse ya que irían a ver a la madre de Li… la medre de Li esa maravillosa mujer que consideraba parte de la familia ella siempre la había tratado muy bien a pesar de que ella y Li se metían en muchos problemas… hasta se atrevería a decir que la quería, pero en fin era tarde y tenia que ir a su trabajo… se dio una ultima inspección antes de irse y se dijo a si misma "si existiera un concurso para la peor apariencia seguro lo gano" dio otro suspiro y salio de su apartamento en dirección a su oficina…

Estaba recostado en la enorme cama de ese hotel pensando en lo mucho que había deseado estar de nuevo en Japón cerca de su mejor amiga y de su madre algo curioso… el hecho de que siempre pensara en Sakura y no en Meiling se dijo a si mismo, pero no quiso prestarle importancia… se giro con lentitud al otro lado y ahí la vio a Meiling que dormía profundamente y recordaba el extraño comportamiento que tenia desde que llegaron se la pasaba diciéndole y vas a estar con tu "amiga" como si las palabras le pesaran y cada vez que mencionaba a Sakura ella ponía otro semblante como si no le agradara y era algo ilógico a su parecer ya que nunca se han visto ni hablado… dio un suspiro al recordar el rostro de su amiga cuando le dijo que se casaría se veía algo triste, pero por que si se suponía que era su amiga debería estar feliz por el… aunque el no se sintiera del todo feliz aun sentía que algo le faltaba… vio su reloj y noto que ya era muy tarde así que se paro con cuidado para no despertar a Meiling, pero no funciono ya que ella se aferro a el…

- a donde vas

- acuérdate que iré a ver a mi madre – en cuanto dijo esto ella lo soltó

- si iras con tu "amiga" – hay estaba de nuevo ese tono de molestia que le ponía de mal humor pensando en que después de aquellas palabras seguía una discusión

- si iré con Sakura – solo esperaba

- no entiendo por que quieres estar con ella todo el tiempo

- es mi mejor amiga y tenia meses de no verla – lo que temía ya empezaba el mismo pleito

- si pero yo soy tu prometida y no me has puesto atención desde que llegamos

- como que no si me la paso casi todo el día contigo – a punto de estallar en furia

- pero me ignoras como si yo no existiera – muy enojada para luego decir en tono de suplica – que acaso no te importo

- claro que me importas si no, no te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo – un poco arto

- de acuerdo, pero promete que no llegaras muy tarde

- esta bien

Se paro de la cama sin siquiera verla estaba muy molesto como para dedicarle una falsa sonrisa o un beso con amor siendo que en ese momento no sentía amor por ella… entro a la ducha y recapitulo todo lo que había pasado desde que llego y a su mente llego la imagen de su amiga besando a un joven en la entrada de su apartamento y la extraña que recibió en el desayuno "Yue" quien diablos era ese y que tenia que hablar con tanta urgencia con Sakura como para interrumpir el momento que trataba de pasar con ella soltó un gruñido de enojo ante aquel pensamiento… era extraño el pensar que Sakura ya tenia pareja y que no podrían estar tanto tiempo juntos… el echo de no estar con ella le provocaba un malestar que nunca antes había sentido y una tristeza con la cual nunca había lidiado, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente… no supo cuanto tiempo paso exactamente, pero cuando lo noto el ya ataba en camino a la oficina de su amiga caminando a paso lento como si el tiempo no pasara…

Sakura estaba en su escritorio revisando facturas y cosas por el estilo… estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo… era la primera vez desde que el regreso que se concentraba un rato y así lo olvidaba o al menos eso trataba… la puerta se abrió dando paso a Yue

- hola Sakura

- hola – dijo un tanto distraída provocando la preocupación de el

- te encuentras bien – le pregunto, pero ella solo asintió – pues no parece – se acerco a ella y se hinco para quedar a la altura de la silla en la que estaba y ahí lo pudo ver las ojeras y los ojos un poco hinchados – estuviste llorando – la abraso con fuerza y la puso de pie le tomo el rostro con ambas manos – sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea… yo te quiero Sakura y te apoyare en todo

- gracias Yue, pero ya estoy bien en serio – con una sonrisa que decía todo lo contrario

- bien cuando me lo quieras decir ahí estaré

La observo con detenimiento y vio que algo hacia falta en ella su mirada ya no era igual y tenia la sensación de que estaba triste claro que ella jamas lo aceptaría se le acerco con lentitud y le dio el beso mas tierno lleno de fuerza y protección, pero ella ya no sintió nada al estar de esa manera con el aun tenia presente la imagen de Li y hasta deseo que fuera Li el que la besara de esa manera…

El se encontraba a pocos metros de su destino… seguía divagando en sus pensamientos cuando llego a la entrada del lugar vio a un hombre salir con cierto aire de preocupación a el le pareció muy familiar pero no recordaba donde lo había visto… camino hasta la oficina y le pareció un poco raro no ver a tomoyo en su sitio en fin siguió su camino y abrió la puerta cuando entro vio a Sakura de pie junto a la ventana y no supo por que, pero tenia unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla… se dirigió a ella y la abraso por la espalda sintiéndose feliz por estar con ella…

- pensé que tendrías la tarde ocupada… a que regresaste Yue – el sintió que la rabia le invadía el cuerpo a la abrazo un poco mas fuerte como si sintiera que ella se le escaparía

- yo no se quien sea Yue, pero yo vine por ti para ir con mi madre – ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al escuchar su voz y un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago al percatarse de la manera en la que estaban

- bueno pues hay que irnos – dijo por fin – ya tiene tiempo que no veo a tu madre – dijo un tanto nerviosa

- pues andando – la soltó para alivio de ambos ya que nunca habían estado así y le provocaba muchas emociones que no podría describir bien…

Durante el trayecto estuvieron en silencio… Sakura pensaba que le gustaba estar a su lado, pero cuando se acordaba que el se casaría la poca felicidad que llego a sentir se esfumaba para sustituirlo por un sentimiento de angustia y dolor… a Li no le pasaba lo mismo el solo se sentía molesto de saber que el tal Yue la abrasaba de esa manera y la imagen de aquel beso que presencio le llega y lo inundaba de coraje y no sabia por que…

- y quien es Yue – rompiendo el silencio

- Yue es… el es… mi novio – dijo al fin

- Ho tu novio – en un tono de sorpresa y enojo

- si es mi novio

- y cuanto tiempo llevan

- pues 2 meses

- bien y lo quieres

- bu… bueno… yo… si lo quiero – ella estaba muy nerviosa y no supo como salieron las palabras

- ya llegamos – al fin pensó a el la noticia de que ella tenia novio no le gustaba y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ella nunca había tenido un novio ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto con algún muchacho

Entraron al elegante y enorme edificio… cuando llegaron al ultimo piso la secretaria no se molesto en anunciarlos por que ya los conocía bien… Li abrió de golpe la puerta provocándole un susto a la mujer que se encontraba en el enorme sofá frente a un escritorio

- ¡madre! – grito con emoción haciendo que la mujer sonriera

- hijo debí saberlo… nadie mas que tu me provocaría un susto a si – fijo su vista a un lado de su hijo y la vio a Sakura – Sakura como has estado – se paro de su asiento y corrió a abrazarla algo que lo desconcertó mucho – por que no habías venido a verme… creí que habíamos quedado en que vendrías a visitarme mas seguido

- lo siento Ieran… pero estoy organizando la boda de tomoyo entre otros eventos – sonriéndole… la madre de Li la observo por unos minutos y noto lo que lo no las ojeras y la falta de ese brillo en sus ojos algo que la angustio mucho… se acerco le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- oigan yo también estoy aquí – dijo Li al ver que había sido excluido del encuentro

- claro que sigues aquí… ¿Cuándo llegaste? – le dio un pequeño abrazo a su hijo y dio un suspiro

- llegue hace un par de días, pero no había venido para darte una sorpresa

- baya que me la has dado – le sonrió, pero en ella se veía la preocupación – bien pero aquí no podemos hablar a si que los invito a comer – ellos solo asintieron – Syaoran por que no vas por el auto – le arrojo las llaves – en un momento te alcanzamos

- bien, pero no tarden – salio de la oficina dejándolas a solas

- Sakura que es lo que tienes

- nada estoy bien

- mi niña a mi no me puedes engañar por que a si como tus padres conocen a mis hijos yo también te conozco a ti y a tus hermanos a la perfección y se que algo te pasa

- pero en verdad estoy bien – tratando de contener las lagrimas que se querían asomar

- es por el cabeza dura de mi hijo – vio la expresión de sorpresa de Sakura – si se que tu lo quieres creías que nadie lo notaria… a mi nada me gustaría mas que verte con el eres la mujer perfecta para mi hijo aunque el no lo note, pero no te preocupes ya lo ara ahora veámonos antes de que venga a buscarnos – Sakura solo le sonrió

Durante el camino Syaoran iba hablando como si no pensara parar le contaba a su madre lo que realizo en la empresa y lo bien que la había dejado cuando llegaron al restaurante ordenaron…

- madre tengo que decirte algo – un tanto nervioso

- si te escucho

- voy a casarme – en ese momento Sakura sintió que la tristeza de aquella noche volvía… Ieran lo noto y supo en ese momento que esa era la causa del sufrimiento de su pequeña niña

- y como se llama – un poco molesta

- Meiling Ogata

- Ogata – más molesta

- si es la hija de Kasou

- sabia que estabas ciego, pero nunca me imagine que tanto – fastidiada

- y quien es Kasou – pregunto Sakura

- es el peor trepador en el mundo… roba y estafa sin mencionar que es un mujeriego de lo peor… una vez trato de estafarnos

- pero de eso ya mucho tiempo – dijo Li

- el tiempo no importa si el padre es a si no lo dudo de sus hijos

- te equivocas madre – le dijo muy tranquilo no lo entendía, pero hasta cierto punto no le molesto que le dijera vividora a la que ahora era su prometida – Meiling no es así

- bien eso ya lo veremos

El resto de la comida fue un poco desagradable hasta que Sakura comento los avances con la boda de tomoyo y claro los invito… una vez en su casa Sakura estaba cansada y muy fastidiada reviso su correo y vio que tenía un mensaje de su hermano que decía:

_Querida hermanita: _

_Te aviso que iré a visitarte en un par de días y espero que tengas todo listo para alojarme en tu casa por un largo tiempo ya que al parecer me trasladaran a la empresa que se encuentra cerca de hay… espero no te moleste pero viviré contigo… ahora si podré cuidarte como se debe _

_Atte. _

_Tu querido hermano _

Sakura no cabía en el asombro y sentía que el mundo le caía en sima que no bastaba con que Syaoran estuviera aquí y que se fuera a casar ahora su pesadilla viviría con ella… la verdad es que lo quería mucho, pero se ponía en un plan que ni el se soportaba… suspiro y prefirió no pensar en nada a si que se acostó e inmediatamente se quedo dormida…


	6. Chapter 6

_**La incondicional **_

_**Capitulo 6**_

Fanny Medina

- ¿estas contenta? – le preguntaba a su amiga

- como no voy a estarlo si en un par de días me casare – con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban

- me alegro por ti – con un poco de melancolía mientras revolvía el contenido de una taza

- Sakura ya veras que tu también encontraras la felicidad

- que fácil es decirlo… yo pensé que con Yue podría olvidar a Syaoran ya hasta me sentía feliz a su lado, pero cuando el regreso… ni siquiera con Yue me siento feliz… solo en breves momentos cuando estoy con Syaoran y no habla de su boda – suspiro con pesar

- Sakura no te sientas mal ya veras que tarde o temprano serás feliz

- esperemos que no sea muy tarde – suspiro de nuevo y mío a través de la ventana de aquella cafetería en la que se encontraban… la gente pasaba a prisa… sin problemas o complicaciones aparentes… en ese momento tenia ganas de tirarse al suelo y llorar como aquel día en que le dijo que se casaría… y entonces recordó que ella le organizaría su boda y pensó "que mal he hecho para pasar por ese tormento"… aun no conocía a la que se suponía era su prometida, pero se imagino que… no le gustaría verlos juntos no se sentía tan fuerte para soportar eso… debe ser una persona especial como para que el la quiera tanto… pensó al mismo tiempo que su corazón parecía detenerse… cada segundo le precia una eternidad… su vida no tenia ningún sentido… se sentía perdida…

- Sakura… … … Sakura… … … - le llamaba su amiga, pero al parecer no le oía – Sakura ¿estas bien? – le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos y Sakura pensó en lo absurdo de la pregunta como que si estaba bien que acaso no notaba que su mundo se desmoronaba y que ella no tenia nada

- que irónico – fue lo único que dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa

Las horas pasaba y a ella le parecían una eternidad… cada minuto se sentía peor y cada hora sentía ganas de correr lo mas lejos que pudiera de todo eso… de todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que la acompañaba… ahora solo le quedaba esperar no sabia muy bien que, pero tenia la necesidad de esperar…

--------------

Cada día las peleas entre ambos eran peores… no entendía la obsesión de Meiling con Sakura si ella solo era su mejor amiga la única mujer que ha querido casi toda su vida… un momento como era posible eso… la única… ahora que lo pensaba así era ella era la única en la que pensaba todo el tiempo… pero no… no era posible tal cosa… ella era su amiga y solo eso debía ser… si solo eso – fue lo que pensó antes de acostarse…

-------------

Era viernes por la tarde y ya estaba todo listo para la despedida de soltera de su mejor amiga… pero había algo que le molestaba, pero no tenia idea de que era, sentía algo parecido a un mal presentimiento… toda la mañana lo tubo… sacudió su cabeza un poco tratando de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente y se concentro en los papeles que tenia en su escritorio… la puerta se abrió dejando pasar una brisa que le provoco un escalofrió… subió su vista un poco y vio a Li de pie en la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro…

- hola Sakura – dijo muy sonriente

- hola Syaoran – un poco contenta ya que a pesar de que el se casaría a ella le causaba mucha felicidad verlo

- te quiero presentar a alguien – dijo Li haciendo pasar a – ella es Meiling mi prometida

Meiling entro con un aire de prepotencia que no le gusto a Sakura… ella era alta y delgada… tenia buen cuerpo debía aceptarlo… y una fría mirada café llena de odio…

- Meiling ella es Sakura Kinomoto mi mejor amiga

Sakura se puso de pie para saludarla y Meiling la observo con detenimiento… debía aceptarlo ella era muy hermosa… como poder competir contra ella… pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente…

- mucho gusto – dijo Sakura mientras estrechaban las manos… no supo ni como salieron las palabras si lo que quería es matar a esa tal Meiling que se casaría con el amor de su vida

- lo mismo digo – con tono desafiante al igual que su mirada

Ambas se observaron por varios segundos que más bien parecieron horas

- amos venido a invitarte a comer – dijo Syaoran rompiendo el silencio

- lo siento, pero no puedo – mentira – tengo que supervisar los ulmos detalles para la despedida y para la boda también

- bien si no puedes ya será otro día

- si será otro día

Syaoran la observo con detenimiento no se veía bien… bueno físicamente estaba espectacular como siempre, pero en sus ojos pudo ver que faltaba algo y sintió la necesidad de abrasarla, pero se contuvo ya que Meiling se pondría como loca si el hacia eso…

- Entonces nos vamos para que trabajes en paz – lo único que se le ocurrió decir

- no por que no te vas mientras yo hablo con tu amiga – le dijo Meiling a Syaoran - a Li no le pareció buena idea ya que pudo deducir que Sakura no estaba de humor para eso

- esta bien Li – le dijo Sakura

- bien te espero en el auto

Syaoran salio del lugar sintiéndose sin saber por que como una basura… y ahora que lo pensaba Sakura nunca antes lo había llamado Li y menos con esa frialdad… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

- bien de que quieres hablar – dijo Sakura con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba de nuevo

- bien yo solo quería conocerte mas Syaoran me a hablado de ti dice que eres su mejor amiga

- si lo soy

- y dime cuanto tiempo tienen de ser amigos

- pues aproximadamente 15 años y ustedes cuanto tiempo llevan de ser pareja

- pues casi desde que llego a Hong Kong… bien creo que mejor me voy _mi prometido_ debe estar esperándome – resaltando mas mi prometido – nos veremos pronto Kinomoto – estas palabras parecieron amenaza

- hasta luego – dijo sin mirarla

Meiling salio dejando a Sakura sola con sus pensamientos… ella aun no estaba lista para conocerla… unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas las cuales limpio con rapidez…

- no llorare… - se limpio los ojos – ya no llorare mas por el… ahora tengo que salir adelante… tengo que luchar por ser feliz

Ya era hora y se encontraban las dos en casa de tomoyo con una decoración algo llamativa a petición de ella Sakura le platico lo sucedido en la tarde…

- hay amiga… sabes que es lo que aun no entiendo

- ¿que?

- como es posible que Li aun no se de cuenta de que lo quieres

- soy tan obvia – dijo Sakura un tanto sorprendida

- a veces… a veces te le quedas viendo y en una mirada le dices cuanto lo amas… y otras tratas de ocultarlo de mas y lo tratas muy fría

- no lo sabia

- Sakura ya no te aflijas veras que todo saldrá bien…

- eso espero – sonó el timbre – ya llegaron

La fiesta había comenzado… tomoyo estaba feliz y a Sakura parecía agradarle la celebración…

-------------

- te repito que no se lo que estas hablando – le dijo Syaoran

- a mi no me engañas… nunca has notado como miras a Sakura

- si la veo con agradecimiento y cariño ella es mi mejor amiga

- hay Syaoran solo espero que te des cuenta antes de perderla – suspiro rendido

- estas loco… cambiando de tema ¿Qué se supone que aremos?

- aprovechar mi ultimo día de libertad – dijo en tono de burla al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada – de hecho vamos a ir a un bar donde veremos a varios de mis amigos

- yo ya me había espantado – sonriendo mientras estacionaba el auto – y quien ira

- haber mmm… vendrán unos cuantos del trabajo… un par de la universidad y Yue

- ¿Yue? – pregunto sorprendido

- si es un buen tipo – dijo mirando a Syaoran como cambiaba su expresión

Entraron al bar en el cual ya se encontraban la mayor parte de los amigos de Eriol y entre abrazos y uno que otro pésame llegaron a la barra donde ordenaron y se pusieron a charlar y a bromear con los amigos…

- disculpa el retraso

- no te preocupes – dijo Eriol – ven te presentare a alguien – llegando con Li le toco la espalda para que volteara – Yue el es Li Syaoran

- mucho gusto – dijo Yue asesinándolo con la mirada al tiempo que estiraba la mano para saludarlo

- el gusto es mío – con la misma mirada asesina mientras estrechaban las manos

- si sabes quien soy yo no

- si eres amigo de Eriol – tratando de no decir lo que no quería

- si y soy el novio de Sakura – con desafió y enojo

- y tu sabes entonces que yo soy su mejor amigo – en el mismo tono

- bien ya basta de presentaciones hoy es mi ultimo día de soltero a si que vamos a festejar – dijo Eriol mirándolos con diversión

--------------------

Ella se estaba divirtiendo como nunca sin menciona las ansias que tenia de que el mañana llegara y recordaba el día que le pidió matrimonio…

**- Flash Back –**

_Estaba dormida en su cómoda cama cuando escucho que algo chocaba con su ventana (para esto ella vive en el 2 piso de un edificio) se paro con pereza… abrió la ventana y se asomo… y vio un globo en forma de corazón que subía con lentitud… lo tomo… y colgando de el había una nota que decía_

"_sabias que te amo desde el día en que me caíste"_

_Ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al tiempo que una gran sonrisa le aparecía en el rostro… bajo la mirada y vio otro globo… lo tomo entre sus manos y en otra nota decía_

"_por eso es que ahora siento que no puedo vivir sin ti" _

_El sentimiento de felicidad le invadió cada parte de su ser y su corazón latió mas aprisa cuando vio otro globo y este decía _

"_ya que cada latido de mi corazón, cada respiro, cada pensamiento y cada suspiro te pertenecen solo a ti"_

_Ahora sentía que tocaba el cielo… y otro globo apareció lo tomo y leyó _

"_por eso es que quiero pedirte mi querido ángel que pasemos lo que nos queda de vida juntos"_

_Su corazón dejo de latir aceleradamente para hacerlo lento y con fuerza hasta que apareció otro globo _

"_¿te quieres casar conmigo?"_

_Se sentía feliz y por un par de segundos le pareció que su corazón se le detuvo y vio otro globo, pero este traía colgando un anillo hermoso y una tarjeta _

"_¿Qué dices?"_

_Tomoyo bajo su vista y no vio a nadie… busco y busco y nada… hasta que tocaron la puerta y de nuevo el corazón se le acelero y sin pensarlo se puso una bata y salio casi corriendo para encontrarse a un Eriol muerto de los nervios… se observaron durante varios segundos y ella se lanzo a sus brazos diciéndole _

_- por supuesto que si – Eriol la abraso con la misma fuerza y giro con ella sobre su sitio _

_- te amo – le dijo mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo _

_- y yo también te amo – se dieron un beso en los labios el cual dijo mas que un te amo _

**- fin Flash Back –**

Suspiro ante aquel recuerdo al tiempo que una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro… ese día fue uno de los mas felices de su vida… giro si vista por todo el lugar viendo a sus amigas reír y bailar, pero a Sakura la vio un poco triste y pensó que tal vez su felicidad seria completa cuando no la viera así ya que a pesar de no conocerla desde hace tanto como Li… si llevaban años de amistad y la quería como a la hermana que nunca tubo y el verla triste no le gustaba… Sakura siempre la trato bien y a veces hasta la defendió y cada día crecía ese lazo que las unía…

En cuanto la fiesta termino ella se aseguro de que Tomoyo se fuera a descansar ya que el día siguiente seria muy importante… salio con el ánimo un poco mejor y camino a casa ya que no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía Tomoyo… cuando llego a su puerta vio a Li recargado en ella mientras estaba en la profundidad del sueño…

- Syaoran… despierta – dijo mientras lo sacudía – Syaoran despierta – Li abrió lentamente los ojos

- ahora si estoy en el paraíso – dejando ver que estaba borracho, pero no tanto

- este borracho – sacudiendo la cabeza

- solo bebí un poco – con la voz muy chistosa… provocando en Sakura una gran sonrisa

- como tu digas… ponte de pie te quedaras en el sillón – le dijo tratando de ayudarlo

- no ya me voy – tratando de ponerse de pie

- claro que no… estas loco si piensas que te dejare ir así – un poco molesta mientras el se apoyaba en ella para entrar al pequeño apartamento

- por eso te quiero tanto – dijo sin pensarlo provocándole un sonrojo – sabias que te ves preciosa cuando te enojas… como la vez que nos conocimos… te veías muy linda – Sakura se puso como jitomate

- ya cállate solo dices incoherencias – ayudándolo a sentarse en el sillón

- solo digo la verdad

- voy por una almohada y cobijas – se giro, pero el la detuvo con algo de brusquedad y ella cayo sentada en sus piernas

- Ho Sakura eres muy hermosa – mientras le acariciaba el rostro… suspiro – y eres la mujer mas maravilloso que jamás conocí – se le acerco lentamente y le rozo los labios con tanto cariño que ella pudo sentirlo… los rozo varias veces hasta que la beso con lentitud como si el tiempo no existiera

Pensaba que estaba soñando sentía su calor y todo su cariño… su corazón latía lento y con fuerza… al tiempo que miles de sensaciones le inundaban el cuerpo… y su corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza al sentir que el la abrazaba… se separaron con lentitud mirándose a los ojos Syaoran le sonrió y la beso de nuevo, pero con un poco mas de intensidad...

Continuara……………

Espero aya sido de su agrado la verdad es que a mí me gusto mucho como quedo jaja… y como siempre agradezco sus mensajes de apoyo y espero lo sigan haciendo… también les digo que si me llegara a tardar un poco en subir los capítulos es por que estoy escribiendo una luz del corazón ya voy en el Cáp. 20, pero aun me falta un poco de historia por contar jaja bueno me despido hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

_**La incondicional **_

_**Capitulo 7 **_

Fanny Medina

La fresca brisa de la mañana le daba en el rostro… se sentía muy feliz… ese era el día mas importante de su vida se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba con todo su ser… suspiro… todavía era temprano, pero Sakura le dijo que pasaría temprano por ella para que todo estuviera listo a tiempo… el timbre sonó y ella fue a abrir… era Sakura

- buenos días – con una sonrisa algo opaca

- buenos días – sonriendo con toda libertad dejando ver su felicidad

- veo que amaneciste bien… llegue a pensar que por la fiesta de anoche no despertarías – con un poco de burla

- estas loca hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida – mientras daba de brincos

- si lo se – alegre al verla tan feliz – ya estas lista todavía tengo que ver algunas cosas

- si – un recuerdo llego a su mente – solo…. Nada vamos

- que es lo que te ocurre – al ver en su rostro preocupación

- mis padres no podrán venir

- no te preocupes ya habrá tiempo para que los veas

------------------------

El se encontraba a solas con sus recuerdos mientras el chorro de agua le caía sobre la espalda se maldecía a si mismo por haber actuado así y peor aun por haber bebido de esa manera…

**- Flash Back –**

_Eriol estaba de lo mas divertido jugando cartas con varios de sus amigos y el se encontraba de espaldas a Yue escuchando con atención todo lo que platicaba con otros amigos de Eriol _

_- y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – le pregunto uno a Yue _

_- pues poco mas de dos meses _

_- no tienes una idea de la sorpresa que me lleve cuando supe que era tu novia la verdad es que no pensé que existiera hombre capaz de conquistar a Kinomoto _

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? _

_- eres el primero que lo logra… y debo confesar que yo la invite a salir varias veces, pero siempre me dijo que no _

_- no te creas yo le pregunte lo mismo cada mes durante un año hasta que por fin me dijo que si _

_Syaoran mientras mas escuchaba mas ganas tenia de golpearlo… aunque era absurdo… según el… y casi sin notarlo seguía tomando…_

_- pero sabes le quiero pedir matrimonio – dijo Yue _

_Matrimonio…Syaoran ser ahogo un poco con su bebida… había escuchado bien… se supone que solo llevan 2 meses y ya se quiere casar con ella… su coraje aumento sentía que la sangre le hervía… como era que ese tipo pretendía casarse con Sakura… con su Sakura… un momento como que su Sakura si ella era solo su amiga… bueno no era solo una amiga… ella era la mejor amiga… se sentía confundido y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba afuera del lugar caminando por las obscuras calles de la ciudad… sin rumbo… solo caminaba… cuando lo noto estaba frente a la entrada del apartamento de Sakura, pero estaba cansado de caminar a si que se sentó… ahí recargado en la puerta mientras su mente divagaba en imágenes donde estaba con Sakura recordaba cada día que estuvo con ella cada travesura de niños y cada aventura de jóvenes hasta su primer beso… se imagino que estaba con ella en un lugar hermoso y que la besaba hasta que…_

_- Syaoran… despierta – le pareció escuchar la voz de un ángel – Syaoran despierta – abrió con lentitud los ojos… y se encontró con el ángel de sus sueños _

_- ahora si estoy en el paraíso – fue lo que se le ocurrió decir frente a la hermosa mejer que tenia enfrente _

_- este borracho – es verdad estaba un poco borracho _

_- solo bebí un poco – exagerando su tono de voz provocando en ella la sonrisa esa sonrisa que a el tanto le gustaba _

_- como tu digas… ponte de pie te quedaras en el sillón – le dijo su bello ángel tratando de ponerlo de pie _

_- no ya me voy – apenado por la situación_

_- claro que no… estas loco si piensas que te dejare ir así – la vio enojarse… como le gustaba verla molesta _

_- por eso te quiero tanto – dijo sin pensarlo provocándole un sonrojo – sabias que te ves preciosa cuando te enojas… como la vez que nos conocimos… te veías muy linda – vio a su amiga enrojecer _

_- ya cállate solo dices incoherencias –lo guió hasta el sillón y lo ayudo a sentarse _

_- solo digo la verdad _

_- voy por una almohada y cobijas – vio que se giraba y como un impuso la detuvo… tenia la necesidad de estar cerca de ella… ella cayo en sus piernas y el solo podía admirarla _

_- Ho Sakura eres muy hermosa – mientras le acariciaba el rostro… suspiro – y eres la mujer mas maravilloso que jamás conocí – se le acerco lentamente y le rozo los labios con tanto cariño que ella pudo sentirlo… los rozo varias veces hasta que la beso con lentitud como si el tiempo no existiera _

_Su corazón latía con fuerza… se sentía tan bien teniéndola entre sus brazos y solo la apretó un poco mas haciéndola estremecer… se separo de ella y vio aquel brillo que le hacia falta en su mirada… y se sintió mas feliz que nunca de verlo… y le sonrió para después besarla de nuevo… el sintió en cada beso que le daba que ella lo quería… no supo como, pero ya estaban recostados en el sofá… ella estaba a su lado y el solo la abrasaba sin dejar de besarla… hasta que el sueño le venció…_

_Al fin despertaba después de un largo y profundo sueño y como puñaladas en la espalda le llegaron los recuerdos de lo que había echo la noche anterior, pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz por eso… para después sentir culpabilidad… y recordó que ella se había quedado con el giro su vista, pero ella ya no estaba en su lugar había una nota que decía _

_El desayuno esta en el refrigerador… también te deje algo para la resaca_

_Te veré en la boda hasta luego _

_Había sido un gran error ahora tal vez perdería su amistad… esa amistad de años… por una maldita tontería… se levanto aprisa sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaba… camino al refrigerador y tomo lo que su amiga le dijo en aquella nota… para luego salir… hasta llegar por fin al hotel donde se estaba quedando… y de nuevo pelear con Meiling… no tenia caso recordarlo ya que esa pelea era de lo mas rutinaria… pero ese momento fue mejor de lo que el esperaba y sus besos fueron aun mejor de lo que recordaba…_

**- fin Flash Back –**

Aun en la ducha el estaba realmente confundido y cada vez que lo recordaba una punzada le acaparaba el estomago… pero no… no tenia que pensar en ella de esa manera o se arruinaría la relación mas hermosa… su amistad… sintió que su corazón se le detuvo cuando unas manos le rodearon por la espalda… y que un cuerpo desnudo se le acercaba… y sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo…

- perdóname – le dijo Meiling

- no quiero hablar de eso

- entonces querrás hacer otras cosas – tratando de que el volteara a verla

- no estoy de humor déjame solo – en un tono tan frió que hasta el se sorprendió

- no entiendo que es lo que te pasa… desde que llegamos estas tan frió y distante conmigo – gritándole histérica… se separo de el

- lo menos que necesito ahora son tus gritos – muy enojado

Meiling salio dejándolo mas perturbado que antes… el sabia que la quería, pero ahora no quería estar cerca de ella…

--------------------------

Ya había dejado a tomoyo en una de las pocas habitaciones del lugar donde la arreglarían y ella se encontraba supervisando que todo estuviera perfecto… pero lo sucedido la noche anterior ocupaba la mayor parte de su concentración… lo que pudo descubrir es que lo quería mas de lo que imaginaba y que le seria muy difícil olvidarlo, pero tenia que hacerlo lo mas seguro era que el apenas si recordara su nombre la noche anterior a si que no recordaría nada de lo sucedido y se casaría con la mujer que amaba… y se puso a recordar su primer beso… una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante aquel recuerdo… el tenia 13 y ella 12

**- Flash Back –**

_- oye Sakura te puedo preguntar algo _

_- si que pasa – le dijo ella muy concentrada en el trabajo escolar que tenían que entregar _

_- ¿has besado a alguien? – provocando que ella casi se desmayara _

_- que clase de preguntas son esas… - muy molesta _

_- es enserio – Sakura lo observo y supo que no era una de sus bromas _

_- no… no lo he hecho – muy sonrojada - ¿tu? _

_- no yo tampoco – un poco apenado – no crees que nuestro primer beso tiene que ser con alguien especial – mas apenado _

_- claro – tratando de bajar su sonrojo _

_- como un amigo – muriéndose de la vergüenza _

_- ¿Qué? – muy extrañada por aquellas palabras _

_- si… bueno… yo… pienso que seria bueno que nuestro primer beso fuera con un amigo muy especial _

_- estas loco – un poco alterada _

_- bien… tu eres mi mejor amiga y creo que seria muy… especial para ambos compartir un momento así – rojo a mas no poder_

_- bueno… yo – aun roja _

_- anda Sakura di que si – tomándola de las manos _

_- esta bien – sintiéndose como una verdadera tonta _

_- entonces – el se le acerco _

_- a…ahora – sintiendo que el corazón le salía del pecho _

_- si… no hay nadie… - con el pulso acelerado _

_Sakura retrocedió un poco, pero toco pared y ya no pudo hacerlo… el le tomo el rostro con ambas manos (por que lo vio en una película cursi de las que su madre alguna vez llego a ver y se acerco con lentitud hasta llegar a sus labios… y unirse en el beso mas lindo y tierno que les provoco a ambos sensaciones extrañas… ese beso pareció durar siglos… y cuando se separaron… ambos estaban sonrojados y con un brillo especial en su mirar _

_- verdad que fue lindo… compartir un momento tan especial con tu mejor amigo – poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos _

_- si – sintiendo el pulso recuperar su ritmo – hay que darnos prisa o no terminaremos a tiempo…_

**- fin Flash Back –**

Le gustaba recordarlo… ese fue el día que sintió confusión por primera vez con el… pero nunca se imagino que estaba enamorada… hasta que el tubo una novia y sus celos despertaron… pero no quería recordarlo ahora… lo único que quería… era que ese día fuera el mas especial en la vida de su amiga… a si que puso toda su concentración en ello…

---------------------

Yue se encontraba finalizando algunos asuntos pendientes… aunque estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi le resultaba imposible… ese tal Syaoran y el se miraron en la misma forma… acaso será posible que el también la quiera y que ni siquiera se aya dado cuenta… no tal vez solo eran celos como los de un hermano… si eso debía ser… aunque… ese fuego en su mirada era para ponerse a dudar… temía que sus estipulaciones fueran ciertas, pero temía mas que el lo notara demasiado tarde… no lo entendía muy bien, pero en el fondo deseaba que Sakura fuera feliz con el ya que el era el amor de su vida… la quería tanto… a caso su amor por ella era tan grande como para dejarla con otro hambre solo para que logre ser feliz… pero el quería estar con ella el resto de su vida… como era posible que ese tipo de pensamientos le llegaran a la mente… tenia que descartarlos para poder luchar por el amor de ella… aunque también sabia que si Li la quería su batalla estaba perdida antes de comenzar…

---------------------

Los nervios lo gobernaban, pero la felicidad también… Tomoyo era la persona por la que había esperado toda su vida… estaba tan contento que no sabia si reír o ponerse a llorar… tomoyo… cuando ella le cayo encima la primera vez que la vio… pensó que ella era la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida… aun recordaba la expresión de susto que tenia tomoyo… lo recordaba con alegría… también la cara de desesperación de la encargada cuando le insistió en enviarle una tarjeta a tomoyo junto con unas flores… mas aun cuando la encargada se entero de que se casarían… pensó en muchas cosas mientras se arreglaba para el momento y entonces le llego a la mente la noche anterior donde pudo ver un duelo de miradas entre Li y Yue… ese tonto de Li ni siquiera había notado que estaba perdido de amor por Sakura y que probablemente lo aria demasiado tarde… y digo demasiado tarde por que tal vez cuando lo notara ella ya estaría casada y con hijos y el también… es un estupido… se dijo a si mismo mientras veía que la puerta de la pequeña habitación se habría dando paso a Li… curioso no en el pensaba…

- pensé que no vendrías

- como no iba a venir si me lo has pedido… aunque aun no entiendo por que si tu y yo apenas si nos conocemos – le dijo Li

- te seré sincero… me has llegado a caer bien… y me inspiras confianza… por eso es que me atreví a pedirte que fueras mi padrino… además de que la madrina es Sakura – mirando con atención las reacciones de Li

- pues también me caes bien – dándole palmadas en la espalda

- y ¿Qué hiciste a noche? Cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas

- pues no lo se… cuando desperté estaba acostado en el sillón de Sakura – mentiroso se dijo a si mismo

- ¿y como llegaste ahí? – con cierta picardía en la voz

- no tengo idea… no acostumbro beber y ayer me pase – tratando de evitar la mirada analítica de Eriol

- pues para mi que tu subconsciente te llevo a casa de Sakura

- no digas tonterías – un poco nervioso

- si eso debió ser… la sentiste perdida por que su novio grito a los 4 vientos que le pediría matrimonio – al ver el rostro de Li pudo notar que dio en el blanco a si que le siguió rascando a la herida – pero era de imaginarse tu ya te vas a acabar y ella… pues no esperaras que se quede soltera esperándote por si algo se te ofrece – a Li le parecieron familiares estas palabras – además de que es muy bella… bueno no tanto como mi futura esposa, pero… que decía… a si ella es muy hermosa y llama la atención de muchos hombres a parte es muy… bueno tiene una personalidad que es atractiva para muchos por no decir para todos a si que

- ¿Qué? – Eriol lo miro con diversión ya que Li lo había escuchado con mucha atención

- lo mas seguro es que acepte casarse con Yue… - lo vio serio y continuo – un par de días antes de que Yue apareciera en su vida… la vi muy triste como si el mundo se acabara… no tienes una idea de todo lo que hicimos tomoyo y yo para levantarle el animo… pero no pudimos a si que cuando Yue entro a su vida la vimos mas contenta y entusiasmada… me atrevo a decir que se le veía realmente feliz – vio a Syaoran – Yue le regreso la alegría

- no sabia – el se sentía furioso… estaba tan confundido… como era posible que tuviera tantas ganas de matar a ese tal Yue si se veía que era buena persona… y mas aun si el le regreso la alegría a si amiga…

- ¿en que piensas? – tratando de adivinar… el sabia que le había dado justo en el dilema de su vida, pero también supo que no seria fácil hacer que entrara en razón un cabeza dura como Syaoran, pero poco a poco, por lo menos ya habían despertado los celos…

- en que hoy pierdes la libertad – dijo con cierta burla tratando de forzar una sonrisa

- pero gano la compañía de una maravillosa mujer – mientras suspiraba

A Syaoran le vino a la mente todas las cosa que le dijo a Sakura la noche anterior… por aquellas palabras de Eriol…

Mientras tanto Sakura ya estaba lista… ya era hora de la ceremonia y tomoyo lucia mejor que nunca…

Continuara… … … … … …

Espero le aya gustado este capitulo… la verdad es que es un poquitin reflexivo… y se que esperaban que escribiera la boda hoy jaja… bueno pues se las prometo para el cap. 8 que saldra muy pronto…

Nuevamente agradezco los mensajes que me dejan y espero no lo dejen de hacer

Adiós besitos


	8. Chapter 8

_**La incondicional **_

_**Capitulo 8 **_

Fanny Medina

Por fin el momento había llegado… echo un ultimo vistazo al espejo y aun no creía lo bien que lucia… sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho… la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación se abrió… y no podía creer lo que el reflejo del espejo le mostraba así que giro con velocidad para ver su sus ojos no la engañaban… hay frente a ella se encontraba su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Tomoyo sintió que las lagrimas le saldrían de los ojos y abrazo a su madre sin de sir nada solo con la sonrisa mas bella que pudo brindarle…

- pensé que no vendrías – sintiendo que su visión se nublaba un poco

- como iba a perderme el día mas importante para mi hija – separándose un poco de ella – no… no llores… o arruinaras la perfección que te acompaña – con una sonrisa limpiando la única lagrima que se le había escapado a su hija – te vez hermosa – fue lo único que le dijo

- gracias – la puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez era Sakura la que entraba

- ya es hora – sin sorprenderse de ver a la mama de Tomoyo

-tu sabias de esto – le dijo muy alegre

- claro tu futuro esposo lo planeo – con una sonrisa de diversión al ver la expresión de su amiga – no es hora de platicar… apresúrate

Tomoyo salio en compañía de su amiga… se paro en seco al ver a su padre de pie frente a la entrada de la iglesia… su padre esperándola con una enorme sonrisa… a tomoyo ya no le sorprendió tanto verlo solo se alegro mucho… su padre la abrazo con fuerza… para luego admirarla…

- te vez mejor que bien – le dijo su padre – estas lista – ella solo asintió

Estaba desesperado… su futura esposa se estaba tardando demasiado… los nervios pasaron a otro plano al inundarse de miedo… seria posible que se arrepintiera de casarse con el… tenia ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla hasta que la vio entrar del brazo de su padre… su vestido era blanco con ligeros toques dorados… sin mangas ni tirantes… ajustado del pecho hasta la cintura enmarcando su cuerpo delgado… y el cabello recogido en una especie de cascada… el acostumbrado velo cubriéndole el rostro con un encantador tocado reteniéndolo… caminaba hacia el… a lado de su padre… y con solo mirar a través de ese velo los hermosos ojos azules detrás de el… el miedo y los nervios desaparecieron al instante… y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y curiosamente ya no vio otra cosa mas que a ella… el llegar junto a el su padre se la entrego sonriéndole con aprobación… Eriol la tomo de la mano y le dio un ligero beso para luego continuar con la ceremonia a los lados se encontraban Sakura y Syaoran… Sakura no estaba controlando el evento como acostumbraba… esta vez se lo había encargado a uno de los empleados que tenia… la ceremonia fue hermosa y cuando llego a su fin Eriol antes de besarla la abrazo con fuerza y le dio el beso mas entero que pudo dar en toda su vida… todos estaban realmente contentos a excepción claro de dos personitas que durante toda la ceremonia no se habían regalado ni una mirada… en fin los novios salieron de la iglesia mas contentos que nunca entre aplausos y abrazos y se subieron en el auto que estaba esperándolos…

- te amo tanto – le dijo el robándole un beso

- yo también – dejando que el la abrazara

- todavía no lo puedo creer ya eres mi esposa

- yo tampoco

- sabes tomoyo – ella lo miro con confusión – yo te quería dar – buscando en su saco – un pequeño obsequio – saco una caja – espero que te guste – mientras la abría dejando ver una hermosa gargantilla que tenia grabado en la parte de atrás la fecha en que se conocieron y algo así _"caeme cuando quieras" _ella lo miro con ternura y lo beso

- no tenias que hacerlo – dejando que se la pusiera

- sabes yo te lo quería dar desde hace tiempo, pero pensé que este seria el mejor momento – sonriéndole… el auto se detuvo en una enorme casa que se usaba solo para fiestas ya que la mayor parte del lugar era un jardín… ambos bajaron siendo recibidos por los invitados… el lugar se veía encantador con mesas circulares y muchas flores y también globos acomodados de una forma muy peculiar… ambos se sentaron en la mesa designada para ellos… junto a sus padres… los padrinos y los acompañantes de los padrinos…

- te quedo maravilloso – le dijo tomoyo a su amiga dedicándole una de sus sonrisas mas alegres

- que esperabas… mi mejor amiga se caso – le sonrió de la misma manera, pero en sus ojos se podía ver cierta tristeza… que para Tomoyo claramente la disimulaba para no arruinarle el día y estuvo a punto de preguntarle que le sucedía, pero sintió que no era bueno ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para estar contenta y si ella le salía con preguntas Sakura se culparía toda la vida por lo que seria arruinarle el día así que decidió no preguntarle nada y fingir que nada pasaba… algo que no le fue muy difícil… ya que se sentía tan feliz que la tristeza de su amiga pareció quedar entre renglones…

La celebración iba a las mil maravillas… bueno al menos para la mayoría… la cena estuvo estupenda… realmente Sakura se lucio en los detalles… durante la cena la conversación había sido muy amena la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que Syaoran comenzó conversación con Yue algo que hasta los padres de los novios notaron… Sakura miro a Yue con cierta suplica para que se detuviera y el al instante lo entendió y como gesto para que ella supiera que lo había entendido a la perfección le dio un ligero beso en los labios… algo que provoco en Sakura un sonrojo y en Li las ganas de matar al susodicho… pero en Meiling fue algo que le gusto ya que nunca se imagino que la tal Sakura mejor amiga de su novio y próximamente esposo tuviera novio y se veía que se tenían mucho cariño hasta pudo sentir paz, pero no le duro mucho al ver el rostro de Li ante aquella situación… se veía molesto y hasta pudo leer celos en su mirada, pero también vio confusión y eso significaba que el no había notado lo que ella descubrió a si que sintió alivio y decidió hacer todo lo posible por llenar su corazón ya que lo amaba aparte de otras tantas razones que tenia para querer estar con el… Eriol y tomoyo solo se miraron con diversión ante aquella situación… se pusieron de pie y fueron a seguir saludando a los invitados… Sakura estaba nerviosa el simple hecho de estar cerca de el era algo doloroso a si que…

Sa – bien pues yo me retiro un momento… todavía tengo que inspeccionar unos detalles – se iba a poner de pie, pero Yue le puso su mano sobre la de ella le dedico una sonrisa que le pareció muy bella a Sakura

Yue – yo te acompaño – poniéndose de pie sin soltarle la mano

Sa – bien, pero te advierto que no será muy divertido – con voz dulce lo que hizo rabiar a Li

Yue – mientras este contigo no me importa – Sakura se sonrojo… caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el grupo que habían contratado para amenizar la fiesta y cuando estaban por llegar… - yo se por que lo haces

Sa – que

Yue – si… se que te cuesta trabajo estar cerca de el, pero tu sabes que yo estaré contigo…

Sa – a pesar de lo que paso – con el rostro lleno de preocupación

Yue – eso no fue tu intención y no te reprocho nada… por que te quiero – se detuvo y la tomo de ambas manos – y no te dejare – le tomo la barbilla con mucho cuidado y la beso con suavidad… fue entonces cuando lo supo Yue realmente la amaba y pensó que Syaoran pronto se casaría y a ella no le quedaría mas que su amor por el y su amistad y se propuso a si misma hacer todo lo posible por amarlo aun que sea un poco… Yue ya estaba en su corazón como una persona muy especial, pero faltaba para que lo llenara por completo y ella le abriría las puertas para que lo hiciera… suspiro y sin pensarlo…

Sa – te quiero – le salio del alma ni siquiera noto cuando lo dijo

Yue – yo también – con una sonrisa viendo en sus ojos la sinceridad de las palabras y la atrajo hacia si para abrasarla sintiéndose contento de ver que ya formaba parte de ella aun que no fuera por mucho

Estaba desesperado no sabia que le pasaba cuando la veía con otra persona la sangre le hervía y cuando la veía por primera vez en el día todos sus sentidos se alteraban… nunca antes había notado lo bella que es como esta tarde en la ceremonia cuando la vio entrar antes que la novia se veía hermosa con un vestido largo color lila no muy ajustado pero le quedaba perfecto y su cabello casi suelto… pero no podía estar teniendo esos pensamientos ella era su amiga… ahora que lo pensaba lo entendía… por que Meiling le reprochaba tanto… era verdad solo hablaba de Sakura y solo pensaba en ella desde que se fue de Japón, pero no podía sacrificar la amistad de tantos años por una simple atracción no señor no permitiría que las cosas se le salieran de las manos así que decidió concentrarse solo en Meiling… solo ella… con ella se casaría muy pronto… además se veía que Sakura quería a Yue no podía meterse en su relación si no estaba seguro de lo que sentía… Sakura mas que nadie en el mundo merecía ser feliz, por eso el no tenia derecho a arruinarlo todo solo por un capricho… ahora se dedicaría a hacer feliz a Meiling quien se suponía era el amor de su vida… todavía le faltaba lo peor presentarle a su madre… eso si que seria un desastre… amaba a su madre, pero también la conocía perfectamente y sabia que no recibiría bien a Meiling ya que para ella era como su padre ese tal Kasou Ogata… se suponía que ese hombre era muy rico y se decía que el hizo su fortuna de una manera fraudulenta como robando y haciendo fraude… además que se decía que el se había casado con algunas mujeres que a pesar de no tener mucho dinero casualmente fallecían al poco tiempo de contraer matrimonio… claro era de suponerse se casaba con mujeres de la tercera edad, pero últimamente no tenia mucha suerte su ultima esposa llevaba viva como 2 anos mas que las demás y se decía que esto le había traído problemas ya que ella vigilaba lo que el hacia con su dinero y que no lo dejaba tocar un peso sin su consentimiento… además de ser muy antipática… motivo por el cual Meiling se fue de la casa donde vivían y aunque aun la mantenía su padre… ella decía que no le interesaba saber nada de ellos… en fin ella pronto seria su esposa y se alejaría por completo de todos aquellos problemas familiares…

Hoy era el día mas feliz de su vida por fin estaban casados y le tenía una sorpresa a su bella esposa para cuando regresaran de la luna de miel se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo cuando llegaron a su mesa vieron que ya no estaba Sakura…

- y Sakura – pregunto tomoyo

- se fue con su novio a supervisar – dijo Meiling

- no pudo evitarlo – sonrieno

- ¿evitarlo? – Li

- si… así es ella… no le gustan las fallas… y eso que había prometido dejar en paz a las personas encargadas

- entonces es perfecta para organizar nuestra boda… ¿no crees Syaoran?

- si lo es – dijo en modo de suspiro

- ¿Cuándo se casan? – pregunto Eriol ya que su ahora esposa estaba muy molesta por lo que dijo Meiling

- pues por mi mañana, pero Syaoran todavía tiene cosas que arreglar

- pronto – se limito a decir Li provocando una sonrisa en Meiling

- ya volví – dijo Sakura mientras llegaba de la mano de Yue

- no lo pudiste evitar… me imagino – con una sonrisa de diversión

- pues no, pero…

- yo no la deje que los acosara – con una sonrisa

- mmm… ya veo – dijo Eriol con picardía provocando un silencio… que parecía eterno

- no sean mal pensado – como leyéndole el pensamiento al esposo de su amiga

- bueno… bueno… - encogiéndose de hombros y luego abraso a tomoyo

- y de que hablaban – perrunito Yue

- de que Sakura organizara nuestra boda – dijo Meiling mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Sakura – por que si lo aras no Kinomoto

- si… por supuesto… - dijo ella un poco perturbada ya que todos sus problemas internos aparecían de nuevo, pero esta vez sintió que Yue la abrasaba con cuidado y le besaba la frente… transmitiéndole confianza…

- pero hoy es el día de estos dos – Yue tratando de sonar divertido – a si que por que no brindamos

- me parece bien – dijo Sakura mientras lo veía con agradecimiento y cariño algo que no paso desapercibido para Li y ahora sentía que todo lo que pensaba se confirmaba… Sakura lo quería y no debía hacer nada para separarlos ya que seguramente como ya se lo había dicho a si mismo solo seria un capricho que le mandaba su mente para que se desquiciara

- brindemos por la felicidad – dijo Li con algo de ironía en sus palabras al tiempo que levantaba la copa y brindaron

- bien creo que es hora del discurso – dijo el padre de tomoyo se puso de pie e hizo algo para que le pusieran atención – amigos… familia… hoy frente a todos ustedes le doy las gracias a este muchacho por hacer feliz a nuestra única hija y espero pronto un nieto – todos rieron ante la pareja sonrojada – creo que no existen palabras para describir lo que siento en estos momentos… debo confesar que cuando supe que este joven quería casarse con mi hija salí de mi casa dispuesto a golpearlo – Eriol lo miro con desconcierto – así es, pero a la mitad del camino me regrese ya que me di cuenta de que si mi hija lo Eligio fue por algo a si que espero no me contradigan – provocando la risa de muchos… bien ya hable mucho creo así que es hora de que el novio hable

-hoy quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por acompañarnos en este día en el que uní mi vida por completo al amor de mi vida… especialmente le agradezco a Sakura por organizar esta celebración que para serles sincero quedo mejor de lo que esperaba – le extendió la mano a tomoyo y ella la acepto poniéndose de pie – ahora quiero brindar por que cada día despierte a lado de esta maravillosa mujer – le dio un beso al cual todos aplaudieron – bien que hablen los padrinos - se sentaron e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie Sakura y Li

- yo no lo se a decir verdad los aprecio mucho y me alegra que estén juntos y lo que mas me alegra es que ahora estarán mas cerca que antes… ya que están unidos por el amor ese sentimiento que lo llena y los fortalece y esperemos que de muchos frutos… cuando regrese a Japón no podía creer que se casaban, pero después de pensarlo un rato supe que no podría ser se otra manera así que levantemos nuestras copas y brindemos por la felicidad de esta feliz pareja

- que puedo decir… mi mejor amiga se ve muy feliz ya que se a casado con uno de mis mejores amigos – Eriol le sonrió - a si que solo me queda desearles lo mejor y que cada día sea tan original como los anteriores – con una sonrisa en el rostro – este es mi regalo – dijo haciendo una señal – esto esta hecho especialmente para ustedes – el grupo comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía y el cantante a manera de vals canto una hermosa canción con la que abrieron pista los novios… la canción hablaba del destino que era estar siempre juntos y que aunque el tiempo pasara ellos estarían juntos…

- bien por que no bailan los padrinos – dijo la mama de tomoyo cuando la melodía termino, pero como los novios seguían bailando

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

- si los padrinos deben bailar

- esta bien - dijo Syaoran se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Sakura – no te importara que te la quite unos minutos – le dijo a Yue con voz tranquila y el solo asintió…

La canción era bonita y lenta… el la condujo a la pista y la tomo de la cintura como ya en algunos bailes escolares lo había hecho y ella puse su mano en su hombro… provocándole un cosquilleo en el estomago a ambos… entrelazaron sus manos y se movieron con lentitud como si el tiempo se detuviera y Syaoran le susurro al oído…

- siento mucho lo de anoche – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y Yue desde lejos pudo notarlo – yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos… no quise hacerte pasar ese mal rato – Sakura ya no sintió su corazón romperse, por que ya estaba demasiado dañado como para dañarlo más

- yo lo entiendo y no te juzgo… note que estabas borracho desde que te vi en mi puerta… a si que despreocupare – se sentía triste, pero no tanto ya que en el fondo sabia que eso pasaría

- ese tal Yue se ve que es buena persona – le dijo muy bajo

- si lo es – enfocando su mirada en Yue y al ver que el la miraba le dedico una enorme sonrisa que lo tranquilizo

- y lo quieres mucho

- si demasiado – dijo sin pensar – el ha sido de gran apoyo para mi y es una persona excepcional

- ya veo – ahora sentía tristeza pero no entendía por que si el amaba a Meiling… que diablos le pasaba…

- yo no tengo que preguntar… tu amas a tu prometida ya que de no ser a si no te casarías – le dijo tratando de sonar alegre

- si la quiero

La canción termino y ambos se fueron con sus respectivas parejas a seguir bailando, pero aun sentían tristeza………..

Continuara………

Perdón por la tardanza… lo que pasa es que había estado muy ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de escribir… nuevamente les doy las gracias por su apoyo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios ya que me hacen crecer… les agradezco enserio lo mucho que me apoyan y les aseguro que pronto estará el cap 9… puede ser que en un par de días bien hasta luego besitos


	9. Chapter 9

_**La incondicional **_

_**Capitulo 9 **_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la boda de su amiga y no había visto a Li… lo cual le había ayudado a no pensar tanto en el, pero aun no se sentía tan bien

- sabes la pase muy bien esta noche – le dijo Yue

- yo también

- entonces mañana iremos de paseo – le dijo besando su mejilla con cariño

- claro – lo vio y le sonrió – gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- por ayudarme en estos momentos – le beso los labios – y te prometo poner todo de mí para que nuestra relación funcione

- estoy seguro que así será – la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso con lentitud

- ¡suéltala! – fue lo que escucharon… separaron rápidamente sus labios y Sakura no cabía en su sorpresa

- Yukito – dijo en un susurro mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba

- te dije que vendría – muy molesto – y tu como te llames quita las manos de mi hermana - al verlos abrazados

- no empieces Yukito

- como me dices que no empiece si ese tipo te esta tocando – haciendo una clase berrinche… Yue la iba a soltar y ella le negó con la cabeza y a Yue no le quedo mas remedio que seguir abrazándola (muy sacrificado)

- el no es un tipo el es mi novio – Yue solo los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos…

- novio… novio… ¡novio!, como es posible que sea tu novio si ni siquiera me lo habías dicho… no lo conozco… me rehusó – negando y agitando las manos como un verdadero psicópata – además tiene facha de ratero

- mas vale que te calmes Yuki… te quiero mucho hermano, pero a veces te pasas…

- bien me calmo – tratando de regresar a la normalidad

- bueno entonces los presento – dijo ella no muy convencida de lo que iba hacer – hermano el es Yue… Yue el es mi hermano Yukito

- mucho gusto – dijo Yue estrechando la mano de Yuki quien por su puesto que lo apretó lo mas que pudo, pero para su sorpresa no lo intimido

- bien ahora entra a casa yo entro en un minuto – le dijo ella

- pero no te tardes – no muy conforme… ella le abrió y entro al apartamento

- si que el es el famoso Yuki

- si ya vez te dije que no seria una experiencia agradable conocerlo

- de hecho fue divertido

- como que divertido

- si me pareció divertido hasta me dijo ladrón – le sonrió – sabes te veías hermosa cuando peleabas con el

- no digas eso – un poco ruborizada mientras el la abrasaba

- en verdad había fuego en tu mirada – le beso la mejilla

- ya basta o lo voy a creer – dijo sonriéndole (en verdad se estaba esforzando)- será mejor que entre antes de que decida salir

- bien… entonces creo que mañana no iremos de paseo

- me temo que no… primero me arreglare con el… no te lo había dicho, pero el vivirá aquí… entonces pues nos veremos otro día

- mañana te llamo

- si – le dio un beso en los labios – hasta luego

- hasta luego

Se dio la media vuelta y aspiro profundo antes de entrar… cuando lo hizo vio a Yuki sentado en el sofá con el rostro serio y con una mirada de odio en sus ojos

- por que no me dijiste que tenias novio

- por que te hubieras venido de inmediato a hacer la escena de siempre… o una parecida a la de hace un momento

- no exageres… ya no te enojes – le sonrió y la miro con dulzura – ven aquí hermanita y dame un abrazo – se abrasaron – ahora si voy a poder cuidarte

- apenas llegas y ya empezaste con las amenazas

- como que amenazas si soy el regalo perfecto – en un tono algo burlón

- bien y por que no me dijiste que llegabas hoy

- por que no estabas

- hoy salí con mi novio, pero yo te pregunte primero

- quería darte una sorpresa

- y baya que me la diste

- y lo quieres

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si lo quieres?

- si… es una persona maravillosa

- pues no te veo muy convencida… - pensó durante varios minutos y noto algo – dime que paso con ese amigo tuyo… ya no lo vez

- a el se va a casar – con cierta tristeza en su voz – quieres que te prepare algo de cenar

- no a si estoy bien… y con quien se casa

- con una mujer llamada Meiling, pero mañana hablamos de eso si estoy muy cansada y ya es muy tarde

- bien… en donde dormiré yo… no pensaras dejarme en el sofá

- claro que no saque todo lo que tenia de ese cuarto y lo arregle para cuando llegaras… mañana ya podrás instalarte bien

- de acuerdo… y mañana que vas a hacer

- pues iba a ir con Yue de paseo, pero como estas aquí creo que pasare el día contigo

- eso me parece perfecto… a si sabrá ese quien es el mas importante – sintiendo su gran ego crecer

- ese tiene su nombre y no te creas mucho – sonriéndole – ahora descansa

- bien hasta mañana hermanita – le dio un beso en la frente y entro a la que ahora seria su habitación…

Se recostó en la cama viendo al techo y pensando en que… aunque le hacia bien no estar cerca de el no podía evitar extrañarlo y eso era algo que la perturbaba… suspiro exhausta y se quedo profundamente dormida…

------------------------

Ya lleva varios días así… no podía dormir ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de ella le venia a la mente… provocando en el un mar de confusión… los últimos días se la había pasado medianamente bien… Ya no peleaba tanto con Meiling y se esforzaba mucho para que ella ocupara sus pensamientos, pero cada vez que dejaba a su subconsciente salir le mostraba todos los recuerdos de su bella amiga y aquella noche que la beso… ese beso… ese beso que lo atormentaba… ya no podía negárselo mas… la quería, pero y si ella no lo quería a el... y a su mente el recuerdo de la conversación que tubo con ella el mismo día en que su amiga se caso…

**- Flash Back –**

_- Sakura puedo hablar contigo – le dijo el mientras ella revisaba los arreglos de la iglesia _

_- si de que quieres hablar – la vio y en sus ojos pudo notar cierta tristeza _

_- bueno… ya… de lo de anoche… mira yo se que no me porte como debía y… _

_- yo lo entiendo – le dijo muy bajo y le regalo una sonrisa que lo desconcertó- estabas borracho – sonrió – a si que no te lo tomes tan apecho y ve con tu prometida antes de que destruya la iglesia buscándote _

_- bueno entonces al rato nos vemos _

**- fin Flash Back –**

se había portado como un patán con ella y eso era lo que le quitaba el… sin mencionar el echo de que si no estaba a su lado se sentía basura… tomo aire y siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos… ya llevaba varias horas a si… ni siquiera noto que el sol comenzaba a salir… se puso de pie… sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y que la cabeza le explotaba… como suele suceder cuando no duermes… entro a la regadera sintiendo que cada gota que tocaba su cuerpo lo despertaba… ahora que sabia lo que le pasaba solo pensaba en ir a buscarla y gritarlo al mundo… se cambio a prisa y salio de su nuevo apartamento… condujo con calma ya que no se sentía muy bien como para manejar como psicópata… aunque tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo… llego a la puerta y sentía que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba… no supo como, pero toco el timbre y espero… no había respuesta… volvió a tocar y varios segundos después esta se abrió dejando ver a Sakura… con el cabello amarado en una trenza y una blusa sin mangas muy ajustada de las que usaba para dormir… un pans a la casera… se veía mas hermosa por las mañanas…

- Syaoran – dijo ella un sin creer que era el… a quien tenia en la puerta

- hola Sakura… veo que te desperté – brindándole una sonrisa

- pues si – bostezo y se froto los ojos – a que has venido – se sentía bien al saber que el estaba ahí, pero no dejaba de sentir algo de tristeza… su corazón latía con fuerza…

- bueno yo vin…

- pequeña pásame una toalla – la llamo la voz de un hombre

- en un momento – le grito ella

- veo que tienes visitas – sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía

- si… aunque no es una visita vivara conmigo – le dijo sonriente… tenia tantas ganas de abrasarlo

- a ya veo

- y no me has dicho a que has venido – tratando de controlar sus impulsos

- yo vine a – lo pensó por un momento – invitarte a desayunar… si a eso… es que como casi no nos hemos visto se me ocurrió que podíamos hacerlo, pero veo que estas ocupada a si que mejor lo dejamos para otro día

- bien – le pareció algo extraña esa situación, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia ya que el era su amigo… solo su amigo

- bueno adiós Sakura – le beso la mejilla y se fue lo más rápido que pudo…

- ¿Quién era? – le pregunto Yuki mientras salía del baño

- era Syaoran – un poco triste

- ya veo… todavía lo ama no es así

- ¿Qué? – algo desconcertada mientras cerraba la puerta

- es tan obvio…tu lo quieres desde que eran chicos – secándose el cabello – todas las personas de su alrededor lo notan menos ese tonto – un poco molesto – y ahora resulta que el tarado se casa – vio a su hermana… su expresión se entristecía mas – pero ya veras que se dará cuenta de lo que esta perdiendo – le dio un beso en la frente que logro confortarla

Mientras tanto Li conducía a su nuevo apartamento, pero no tenía ganas de ir… a si que se desvió condujo sin pensar en la dirección… hasta que noto a donde lo había llevado su subconsciente… el parque… aquel parque en el que se hicieron amigos… en donde mas de una ves ella lo consoló y en donde mas de una ocasión rieron juntos… bajo del auto y camino hacia aquel lugar en donde ella solía sentarse a su lado y abrasarlo para que su llanto cesara… se sentó y sin poder contenerse mas una lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos… ahora entendía todo lo que sus amigos, su hermano y hasta su madre le decían… el había estado enamorado de ella desde siempre y se dio cuanta muy tarde de eso… ahora ella tenia a alguien especial en su vida y el no seria el responsable de su infelicidad… ese par de lagrimas se convirtieron en decenas… se sentía triste… como nunca antes… y se sentía un perfecto idiota por no haberlo notado antes… así paso varias horas llorando… desahogando parte de su frustración… se seco las lagrimas y subió a su auto… estaba tan cansado… abrió la puerta y se encontró a Meiling sentada en el sofá viendo televisión

- pensé que no llegarías nunca – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras le besaba, pero el parecía muerto… no le respondió a su beso – donde estabas – tratando de sonar preocupada

- por ahí – se limito a decir… retiro sus brazos de su cuello y camino al sofá donde se dejo caer con pesadez

- te encuentras bien

- si… solo no he dormido bien… a que has venido – le pregunto no prestándole mucha atención

- pues es que no hemos hablado de la boda

- a eso – con cierta tristeza, pero ella se hizo la que no vio nada

- si no hemos decidido cuando será

- cuando quieras

- que te parece en un mes

- esta bien – su teléfono comenzó a sonar y a el no le quedo mas que contestar… - bueno

_- hola hijo _

- hola madre se te ofrece algo

_- si puedes venir _

- claro voy para allá – colgó – ya me tengo que ir mi madre necesita hablar conmigo

- tu madre – con cierto rencor en su mirada

- luego nos vemos – salio dejando a Meiling con sus recuerdos

**- Flash Back –**

_- madre… puedo pasar – dijo Li abriendo la puerta de la oficina _

_- pasa hijo _

_- te quiero presentar a alguien… mama ella es Meiling mi prometida _

_- bunas tardes señora – le estiro la mano pero ella no la estrecho _

_- si eran buenas – con un tono muy frió diferente al que uso antes con su hijo _

_- madre – trato de reprender, pero a su madre eso no le importo_

_- déjanos solas – le dijo su madre en un tono dulce – no la mato te lo prometo _

_- bien… estaré afuera – salio y la expresión de su madre se volvió dura _

_- pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa… no apruebo este matrimonio… y no me agradas y nunca lo aras… a si que mantente alejada de mi lo mas que puedas… te seré sincera… no pienso que lleguen a casarse, pero no me intervengo por que es la decisión de el… pero te advierto que no pienso dedicarte ni una pizca de mi tiempo después de esto- ahora sal y dile a mi hijo que entre…_

_Sentía tanto odio por esa mujer… sentía que el estereotipo de la suegra perversa le quedaba a ala perfección…._

**- fin Flash Back –**

- pero ya vera esa mujer con quien esta tratando…

------------------

Entro a la oficina de su madre y la vio un poco seria…

- te encuentras bien – le pregunto el

- si… tendrás que regresar a Hong Kong un mes

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto algo desconcertado

- tu hermano choco con un árbol y esta incapacitado – lo vio preocupado – no te alteres esta bien…. Solo tendrá que estar en reposo y como tú no trabajaras aquí hasta que yo lo crea conveniente… será mejor que vallas a cubrirlo

- esta bien mañana salgo para allá

Continuara…………..

Quiero agradecer como siempre el apoyo que me han dado ya se que parezco disco rayado, pero no me cansare de hacerlo… espero les siga gustando la historia y prometo no tardar tanto en sacar los capítulos que siguen… hasta luego besitos


	10. Chapter 10

_**La incondicional **_

_**Capitulo 10 **_

Ahora si se sentía fatal… no entendía por que se lo había negado durante tantos años… Sakura la bella Sakura… su mejor amiga… la compañera de bromas… de alegrías… de tristezas… la amaba y ahora que se daba cuenta ella ya tenia a una persona en su vida… que la quería por sobre todas las cosas y que estaría con ella todo el tiempo que le fuera posible… y sobre todo que acepto amarla desde que lo sintió no como el… se maldecía a si mismo por pensar que ella solo seria su amiga para toda la vida y dejar escapar el tiempo… ya no podría entrar de lleno a su corazón… se sentía frustrado y despedazado…

- te sucede algo – le pregunto su hermano

- soy un imbesil

- dime algo nuevo – burlándose… mientras estaba tumbado en el sofá con la pierna enyesada y una férula en el brazo

- estoy hablando en serio – mostrándole su preocupación

- haber dime que es lo que hiciste

- lo note muy tarde

- a eso – viéndolo con diversión – yo te lo dije, pero te hiciste el ciego

- tu lo sabias – desconcertado

- por supuesto, quien no lo notaria… para empezar solo hablas de ella… si no estas con ella estas deprimido… cuando la vez se te ilumina el rostro… no la dejas de mirar cuando están juntos y sobre todo tu mirada expresaba lo que tu pobre cerebro no, pero ella es igual de despistada que tu así que no se dio cuenta y hasta sufr… ignoraba la situación… si eso – un poco nervioso por lo que iba a decir

- no lo sabia – su hermano se alegro por primera vez de tener a un hermano atolondrado… y recordaba aquel día en que cacho a Sakura…

**- flash back –**

_Sakura y Syaoran estaban jugando en el jardín, como un par de niños a sus 19 años… se veían tan lindos juntos… fijo su mirada hacia otro lugar… y vio un auto acercarse en el estaban un par de amigos de su hermano y una joven que se bajo del auto y lo beso… la novia de su hermano y entonces vio algo que jamás había notado… Sakura estaba triste… en sus ojos se veía la tristeza y sintió ganas de golpear a su hermano por hacerla sufrir de esa manera… entonces vio que definitivamente la torpeza de su hermano se superaba día con día… estaba insistiéndole a Sakura para que fuera con ellos… y como veía las cosas ella terminaría cediendo y sufriría todo el día… _

_- me temo que no podrá acompañarte – le dijo a su hermano mientras se le acercaba _

_- por que lo dices Yamazaki _

_- por que prometió ayudarme con una tarea… no es verdad Sakura _

_- si se lo prometí – dijo ella con gran alivio _

_- bien ya será otro día… nos vemos en la noche – se subió al auto y se fueron _

_-¿desde cuando? – le pregunto provocando el desconcierto de ella _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- desde cuando quieras a ese tonto – sonriéndole… ella bajo la mirada _

_- creo que siempre… - con un hilo de voz _

_- es un tonto, pero sabes… que bueno que lo note… si no me hubiera hecho ilusiones contigo – bromeo haciendo salir una sonrisa de ella _

_- gracias –dijo tratando de no llorar _

_- no te preocupes cuando quieras… algún día se lo dirás _

_- no creo _

_- pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá y entonces entenderá que vales mas de lo que el imagina… _

_- eso espero – el le puso una mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo… algo que le reconforto _

**- fin flash back –**

- y por que no se lo has dicho – pregunto después de varios minutos de silencio

- por que ya ahí alguien en su vida… antes de venir fui a verla tenia toda la intención de gritarlo al mundo, pero ella ya vive con el…

- enserio – a Yamazaki no le pareció muy real esa mudanza ya que estaba consiente de cuanto amor tenia Sakura para Syaoran… y se propuso llamarle en cuanto pudiera…

- si ella misma me lo dijo…

- ya vez te lo dije cuando llegue aquí… que lo notarias a lo mejor muy tarde

- pero yo pensé que era una de tus bromas

- no lo era… y que aras

- pues me casare con Meiling

- eres un idiota – dijo casi gritando

- ¿Qué?

- lo que oíste… si ya te diste cuenta de lo que sientes… lucha por ella… además esa tal Meiling no se merece que te cases con ella si no la quieres…

- puedes ser, pero ya esta arreglando lo de la boda… en una semana será

- si que estas mal… y por que no me habías dicho todo esto

- por que no me había pesado tanto – dijo tomando una bocanada de aire

- si que eres un tonto… deberías luchar por ella…

- no se… estoy tan confundido – llevándose las manos a la cabeza como síntoma de su desesperación

---------------

Estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso… la novia de Li se le pego desde la semana pasada para arreglar los detalles de su boda y para colmo su amiga todavía no regresaba de la luna de miel… hace tres semanas Li se había ido con su hermano ya que al parecer tubo un accidente, pero antes de que se fuera… se sintió extraña Li la abraso durante mucho tiempo y luego la miro con mucha tristeza algo que le dolió mas que cuando le dijo que se casaría… Ieran la madre de su amigo se la pasaba peleando con Meiling por los gastos de la boda… ya que para Ieran esa boda nunca se efectuaría y no valía la pena gastar tanto en ella… Yue seguía siendo atento y muy lindo con ella y soportaba todo lo que su hermano le hacia… tomoyo le mandaba postales de los lugares que visitaba con su esposo… su hermana se había ido de vacaciones y la estaba volviendo loca… que no era suficiente con que Meiling se le pegara todo el día todos los días desde hace una semana como para que ahora su hermano y su conflicto sentimental con respecto a sus dos pretendientes entraran a su vida… definitivamente no la estaba pasando bien… lo único bueno hasta el momento era Yue quien estaba con ella y la salvaba raptándola cuando sentía que ella ya no aguantaba más… pero mientras mas estaba con el sentía menos justo el hacerle perder el tiempo ya que… el olvidar a Li cuando estaba con el ya no le funcionaba al contrario pensaba mas en el… cada gesto que tenia Yue con ella… imaginaba que era Li el que hacia todo eso y esa situación la tenia mas desquiciada… …

- Sakura te estoy hablando

- perdón Na – dijo bajando a la tierra

- ahí Sakura que es lo que te sucede… siempre estas en tu mundo

- ya te dije que lo siento – algo molesta – y que me decías – recuperando la compostura

- que no se que hacer… mira Eric me encanta, pero tiene un carácter muy explosivo y Josh es tan tierno

- mmm… pues con cual de los dos te sientes a desmayar cuando lo vez

- mmm con Josh

- es el

- y tu como sabes…

- eso no importa, pero cuando quieres a alguien siente cosas raras recorrerte el cuerpo y si con Eric no lo sientes

- por eso te quiero tanto – le dijo su hermana haciéndole recordar a Li y aquella vez en que lo consoló por primera vez

- ya… ya… que tengo que trabajar – dijo mientras pedía la cuenta

- ahí que genio… y dime con Yue sientes esas cosas que dices

- pues… - lo pensó mucho – a veces – con toda sinceridad

- entonces ahí alguien mas

- no… y ya no me preguntes mas… vamos que Yukito debe estar desesperado… ya debe tener hambre – dijo mientras la mesera le entregaba sus bolsas de comida…

- eso es cierto…. Aun me acuerdo cuando llegamos tarde – sonrió- casi nos mata

- si se puso como loco… pero mejor vamos

---------------------

Estaba envuelta en una extraña sensación… quería mucho al hombre con el que se casaría, pero sabia que el ya había entregado su corazón aun antes de saberlo… y eso no era agradable ya que probablemente nunca la aria plena… se sentía arte y lo peor de todo era que…. Se sentía fatal por todo lo que le dijo a Kinomoto en cuanto Syaoran se fue…. Se sentía como la bruja del cuanto… y Sakura la seguía tratado bien por el simple echo de ser la prometida de su mejor amigo… pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerse a un lado a arriesgar toda la estabilidad económica que el podía ofrecerle y sobre todo su padre jamás lo aceptaría… su padre… el creía que las personas solo sirven para usarse… un ejemplo de eso es que se casaba con mujeres desasidas y que mínimo tuvieran un par de millones… era tan calculador que hasta llegaba a inspirarle miedo… el siempre se aseguraba de que sus planes salieran a la perfección… pero esta ultima vez no paso a si el estaba tan desesperado…. Tenia algunas investigaciones por fraude y algo que no entendió… le cancelaron sus cuentas y no tenia ni un peso a si que se caso con el primer esperpento que encontró… lastima se caso con la anciana mas sana de toda china… y lo peor era que la mujer era muy inteligente a si que no lo dejo manejar nada de su dinero… por eso fue que hizo todo lo posible para que su hija conociera a Li ya que según el seria maravilloso tener todo ese dinero en sus manos… su padre no le decía cuales eran sus planes… pero lo que era seguro… era que si no se casaba con Li probablemente su padre aria un disparate ya que lo calculador perecía no aparecerle desde hace unos meses atrás… ahora que lo pensaba la expresión en el rostro de su padre cuando le dijo que se casaría era demasiado macabra… tal vez no era buena idea continuar con esa situación…

--------------------

_- bueno – contesto el teléfono _

_- hola esta Sakura _

_- quien la busca _

_- Yamazaki _

_- hola Yamazaki que gusto oírte soy yo Yuki _

_- hola Yuki como estas _

_- muy bien, pero creo que tu no tanto… me dijeron que tuviste un accidente _

_- ni me lo digas… la verdad es que no se ni que paso cuando me di cuenta no podía frenar y lo próximo que supe era que estaba en el hospital con una pierna enyesada _

_- y no estabas borracho _

_- no acababa de salir de trabaja… en fin… dime que has hecho _

_- pues me mude con mi hermana… trabajo en una de las empresas cercanas… me a tocado estar en la dirección – algo emocionado _

_- a vives ahí – con una voz algo rara _

_- pues si donde mas _

_- sabes mi hermano me dijo que el novio de Sakura vivía con ella_

_- por supuesto que no – muy molesto – de donde saco eso _

_- es que antes de venir a china fue a ver a Sakura _

_- a ya – muerto de la risa – yo le pedí una toalla a mi hermana… ahora si se paso de tarado _

_- si lo se – sonriente – lo hubieras visto… desde que esta aquí esta como ido _

_- el tiene la culpa… _

_- y sabes si Sakura quiere a su novio _

_- pues lo aprecia mucho, pero yo no veo amor en sus ojos… de hecho la veo triste _

_- entiendo… sabes creo que filmare el rostro de mi hermano cuando le diga que vive contigo – muy divertido _

_- no se lo digas – estaba pensando en algo – por que no mejor le pides que venga en cuanto regrese _

_- creo que tienes razón… creo que llega mañana… hoy iremos a que me quiten el yeso y ya podré ir a trabajar _

_- pues dile que venga en la noche… si en la noche _

_- si le diré que le lleve un regalo a Sakura de mi parte para que lo haga…_

_- bien entonces en eso quedamos hasta luego – dijo apresurado al escuchar que se abría la puerta _

_- si adiós _

- con quien hablabas – le pregunto Naoko al ver el rostro sospechoso de su hermano

- con alguien que invite a cenar mañana

- cuanto misterio acaso es alguna novia tuya – le pregunto Sakura

- de hecho e un amigo… pero quiero que cenemos con el y no se te ocurra invitar a ese novio tuyo

- y por que no tiene que venir Yue – algo extrañada

- por que quiero que sea una buena cena y ciertamente después de ver el rostro de tu novio me da indigestión

- ya vas a empezar… no la molestes mas

- bien no lo traeré… de hecho creo que terminare con el – dijo algo triste mientras que su hermano no cabía en su felicidad

- y cundo lo aras – pregunto Naoko algo triste ya que Yue le gustaba para cuñado

- hoy

- bien entonces mañana si será una celebración – con una gran sonrisa

- Yuki – lo reprendió Naoko

- ya déjame – le dijo el – y que aras después de comer… - mientras acomodaba las bolsas en la mesa – iré a mi oficina un rato a revisar unas facturas y los próximos eventos y luego veré a Yue

----------------

Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos ya era muy tarde y tenia algo de nervios… ella quería mucho a Yue, pero ya no podía seguir con el… si cada cosa que hacia le recordaba a Syaoran de quien se supone huía su mente desde hace meses… suspiro algo cansada estaba harta de su situación tenia tantas ganas de correr, gritar, llorar y sobre todo de no hacer nada de eso… la puerta se abrió y vio que era Meiling la que estaba en la entrada con la misma expresión de siempre como si Sakura le hubiese hecho algo malo… lo peor era que cada vez que la veía recordaba todas las cosas que ella le dijo…

**- Flash back –**

_Li la abraso con fuerza antes de subir al avión y ella se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro… cuando el se fue Meiling la miro muy feo…_

_- quiero que quede claro que el es mi prometido y que como tu sabes pronto nos casaremos _

_- no te entiendo _

_- no te hagas la tonta se que lo quieres se te ve… _

_- si lo quiero pero como a mi mejor amigo – ahora era perfecto todo… genial era tan obvia que hasta Meiling había notado que amaba a Li _

_- eso espero por que el siempre te vera como su amiga no lo olvides tu para el no eres mujer solo una amistad de su infancia a si que no tendrías oportunidad – se dio media vuelta y se fue _

_Ese día se sintió peor que otras veces le dolió mucho todo lo que le dijo, pero no le quedo mas remedio que aguantarse _

**- Fin flash back – **

- que se te ofrece – le dijo en un tono serio y cortante

- quería saber como vas con los preparativos

- creo yo que tan bien como hace 5 minutos que llamaste

- perdón es que estoy tan emocionada – dijo para molestar a Sakura

- no sabia que estabas ocupada – le dijo mientras entraba

- no te preocupes ella ya se va… desearía atenderte, pero como vez tengo asuntos que atender – algo indiferente

- bien ya me voy – saliendo de la oficina muy molesta

- estas bien – le pregunto Yue

- si es solo que me sofoca…- frotándose la frente

- y ¿de que querías hablar conmigo? – dijo el temiendo la respuesta

- Yue tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho eres la persona que mas me a apoyado en mi vida, pero no puedo hacerte esto… no soy capas de entregarte mi corazón ya que se lo di a otra persona antes de siquiera notarlo y no me parece justo que estés a mi lado si no soy capaz de hacerte feliz

- entiendo y no tienes que decirme mas yo lo sabia y aun a si quise estar contigo, pero te doy las gracias por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos – la abrazo y le dio un beso antes de irse – sus sospechas eran ciertas ella termino con el por que seguía queriendo a su mejor amigo y por mas que el hiciera eso no cambiaria ella seguiría siendo la amiga que lo apoyaría cuando tuviera problemas… la que lo escucharía a pesar de que lo que el le dijera la lastimara… la incondicional…

Continuara……..


	11. Chapter 11

_**La incondicional**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

Regresaban a su apartamento después de ir a retirarle el yeso a Yamazaki… estaba algo fastidiado su hermano se había puesto necio en mandarle un regalo a Sakura y para colmo el tenia que llevarlo… el no tenia la fuerza suficiente para verla… pero se moría de ganas por hacerlo… Yamazaki prácticamente lo puso a el a buscar el susodicho regalo y hasta lo había pagado… no cabía duda su hermano era un manipulador… en fin le había gustado hacerlo… hasta llego a pensar que era el… el que quería comprarlo y busco con esmero algo perfecto para ella… suspiro exhausto… prendió el radio y se acostó en la cama totalmente rendido… la locutora anunciaba con muchas ganas una canción que seria algo así como una exclusiva de un grupo extranjero…

-------------------

Llego exhausta a casa… Yue había tomado bien las cosas… tal vez demasiado bien… esta sola… se siente triste… siente que su vida no es nada… pero no podía refugiarse en Yue para toda la vida… el tenia que hacer su vida… el tenia el derecho de encontrar a una persona que lo quisiera como el merece ser querido y ella no era esa persona… ahora lo único que tenia que hace era alejarse de todo y de todos… si eso aria… su amiga llegaba mañana y le podría dejar todo el trabajo a ella se daría unas largas y relajadas vacaciones… eso aria… prendió el radio y se dejo caer en la cama…

Cada uno en la oscuridad de la habitación escuchaban con atención

_- ya llego la hora de presentarles nuestra exclusiva… esta canción es para aquellos amigos enamorados… _

_Me duele tanto ser solo un amigo  
Cuando me muero por estar contigo  
Quisiera ser una canción  
Para tocar tu corazón solo una vez  
Quisiera ser todo lo que tocas tú, por favor  
_

Era el colmo no podían ni siquiera escapar de sus mentes ya que ahora hasta aparecía una cancioncita con su situación y peor aun en otro idioma que ellos conocían perfectamente

_Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti  
Cayendo sobre tu piel  
Como quisiera ser el sol en ti  
Estar en dónde estés  
como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti  
Para verte amanecer  
Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mí  
Como quisiera ser  
_

Por que tenia que ser exactamente lo que ellos querían… estar cada segundo de lo que les restaba de vida juntos y por cuestiones de la vida no podían… el se sentía molesto consigo mismo… por haberse negado a el amor y ahora ni siquiera tenia el valor de decírselo ya que si Yue era la persona para ella el solo arruinaría la amistad de años y eso era un lujo que no podía darse…

_  
Me duele tanto verte en otros brazos  
Y que no sepas cuánto es que te amo  
Quisiera ser tu sábanas  
Para poder te acariciar solo una vez  
Quisiera ser todo lo que tocas tú, por favor  
_

Para ella esta canción parecía ser el resumen de su vida… sonrió de manera triste… el siempre contaría con ella, pero ella no tenia tanta fuerza como para ver como se casaba con Meiling… así que por eso se iría de vacaciones…

_  
Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti  
Cayendo sobre tu piel  
Como quisiera ser el sol en ti  
Estar en dónde estés  
Como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti  
Para verte amanecer  
Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mí  
Como quisiera ser  
_

Syaoran recordaba aquel día en que besaron por primera vez… aquel sonrojo de su amiga le pareció encantador… ahora si que se podía llamar idiota había estado enamorado de ella desde entonces… y recordó algo…

_  
Quisiera ser el suelo que pisas  
La fuerza que te empuja a vivir  
Y estar ahí  
Dentro de ti  
_

**-flash back –**

_era tarde había ido a recoger a Sakura ya que desde que entraron a la preparatoria se prometieron que irían juntos ala fiesta de graduación… toco la puerta y Yuki abrió con una sonrisa en la cara… _

_- pasa en un momento baja… pero te aviso que jamás la había visto mas bonita – y le susurro – cualquiera se sentiría muy importante con una acompañante así…- comentario que le pareció realmente extraño, pero lo olvido cuando la vio bajar… se veía muy bonita… tenia el cabello suelto con pequeños rizos al final… su vestido era largo y pegado… de un hermoso color lila que contrastaba con sus ojos…_

**- fin flash back-**

No lo cría hasta Yuki ya lo había notado y el en plena negación… tenia ganas de estrellarse contra la paredes tantas veces como su cuerpo resistiera y su frustración persistiera

_  
Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti  
Cayendo sobre tu piel  
Como quisiera ser el sol en ti  
Estar en dónde estés  
Como quisiera el cielo sobre ti  
Para verte amanecer  
Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mí  
Como quisiera ser  
_

El mundo si que estaba en contra de ambos… ella trataba de ya no pensar en el y le pone enfrente una canción que le describía a la perfección el dilema de su vida… el tratando de no sentirse tan miserable y aquella melodía restregándole a la cara lo que había tratado de ocultarse a si mismo durante tantos años tratando de hacer pasar el amor por agradecimiento… ella era su amiga la que siempre lo apoyo en los buenos y malos momentos de su vida

_  
Cayendo sobre tu piel  
Como quisiera ser_

-------------------------

Estaba ansiosa por ver a su amiga… miraba con atención donde salían los pasajeros hasta que vio dos caras conocidas… se veían realmente felices…

- hola Sakura – le dijo Eriol mientras que tomoyo se lanzaba a abrasarla

- te extrañe tanto amiga – sonriéndole

- no creo que tuvieras tiempo de hacerlo – sonriéndole de igual manera – que bueno que están de regreso

- si yo también me alegro…

- ya es hora de irnos… todavía tengo algunos pudientes – dijo Sakura – el auto esta afuera y ten las lleves – dándoselas a Eriol

- para que tantas llaves – pregunto tomoyo

- son las de mi casa – dijo Eriol

- bien primero te dejamos en tu oficina…

- si claro – sonriendo… llegaron al auto y se subieron… el ambiente era agradable

- dime Sakura k hay de nuevo…

- mi hermano esta viviendo conmigo… mi hermano vino de vacaciones y entre los dos me van a desquiciar… Meiling me acosa con su boda… Ieran se la pasa diciéndole indirectas y no tengo mucho trabajo a si que tomare unas vacaciones

- baya… me he perdido de mucho… - tomoyo – y Syaoran

- el se fue con su hermano… tubo un accidente y tiene que estar en reposo a si que el se fue a ocupar su puesto en lo que se recupera – recordando muchas cosas sobre Li…

- así que no esta… cuando regresa – preguntaba Eriol con mucho interés

- no lo se… creo que pronto

Ya lo había decidido… si ese tonto no se daba cuenta cometería el peor error de su vida… Eriol pensaba mientras manejaba… le había enviado todas las señales necesarias para que lo notara, pero era mas ciego que nadie a si que el tendría que hacerlo reaccionar como fuera…

- entonces te iras de vacaciones… - tomoyo con mucho interés

- si… estoy tensa cansada y muy distraída… así que me iré mañana y te quería pedir de favor que te hicieras cargo de los eventos… ya esta todo listo solo tendrías que supervisarlos

- por supuesto… te mereces una vacaciones… ahora que lo pienso serian tus primeras vacaciones en años

- enserio… no lo había notado…

- hemos llegado – dijo Eriol

- bien entonces te dejare una carpeta en el escritorio… con los detalles de cada evento

- esta bien yo me are cargo…

Sakura se bajo del auto… y camino a su oficina donde se encontró con la desesperante Meiling

- valla hasta que llegas tengo horas esperándote – Sakura ya estaba harta

- y eso que… no teníamos cita – en un tono frió

- pero es tu trabajo y tienes que estar aquí

- sabes que… si Syaoran tiene ganas de aguantarte que lo haga, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo a si que déjame en paz tu boda y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella ya esta listo solo hay que esperar a que sea el día y no estaré presente… mañana en la tarde me voy del país a si que si quieres hacer cambios bruscos como ayer… arreglate con tomoyo… - seria… Meiling estaba molesta… pero las palabras me voy del país le alegraron el alma…

- eres… insoportable – le dijo Meiling

- no mas que tu… ahora vete que tengo que atender unos pendientes antes de irme

Meiling salio del lugar azotando la puerta… Sakura suspiro y se trato de animar, pero le fue imposible, y recordando aquella canción que resulto ser el resumen de su vida… las lagrimas le brotaron de los ojos sin control… lloro durante mucho tiempo hasta que sus ojos ya no dieron mas… se lavo la cara y salio de aquella oficina… caminaba perdida en su único pensamiento… Syaoran… entro a casa sin percatarse de quien estaba en ella… entro a su habitación y se metió a la ducha… sentía que el agua relajaba su mente… cuando salio encontró un vestido en su cama con una nota

_Peque _

_Te dejo este regalo para que te lo pongas hoy… ponte bonita… el sol llegara pronto a tu vida… sonríe que te vez bien…_

A bueno… ese tipo de regalos eran raros en el, pero decidió hacerle caso… a veces el verse bien ayuda a sentirse mejor… sonrió y se puso el vestido… era muy bonito y tubo la sensación de que era muy provocativo… le pareció extraño… como era posible que Yuki le diera un vestido así… si siempre que se ponía algo con mínimo un escote se ponía como loco… no cabía duda jamás lograría entenderlo… en fin… se iba a recoger el cabello pero cambio de opino ya tenia demasiada presión con sus pensamientos como aumentarla con un peinado… a si que solo lo cepillo… se puso brillo labial… se pinto los ojos… se miro al espejo… definitivamente se había esmerado y si se sentía un poco mejor… salio de su habitación y choco con su hermano…

- pero que… que demonios te has puesto – gritando histérico

- ¿Qué?... – desconcertada- pero si tu lo dejaste en mi cama

- Naoko – grito furioso – Naoko

- que pasa – cuando vio a su hermana – Ho Sakura estas bellísima y muy sexy

- te dije que algo bonito – realmente enojado

- pero si ese es bonito… no me niegues que luce hermosa

- bueno si… ese no es el punto

- ya no te enojes – escucharon a Sakura reír sin control y se desconcertaron un poco

- de que te ríes – pregunto el

- es que ya se me hacia demasiado raro… Yukito Kinomoto dejándole un vestido llamativo a la hermana que más cela hasta el momento – sin dejar de reír

- no te enojes mírala – le dijo Naoko en un susurro – tenia días que no reía… además no se trataba de que se viera bien

- esta bien, pero solo por hoy – sonó el timbre – yo iré – hablando fuerte para que ambas escucharan – vengan cuando les diga

- por que tanto misterio – dijo Sakura

-no lo se – sonriendo

Se dirigió apresurado a la puerta mientras Naoko jalaba a Sakura a la habitación… Yuki abrió la puerta…

- yo pensé que no llegabas – le dijo muy alegre algo que lo desconcertó – pero pasa Syaoran parece que fuéramos extraños para ti

- bueno es que yo solo traje esto que le mando mi hermano a Sakura – sonriendo sin energías… y a la vez el corazón se le salía ya que la vería

- tu hermano me pidió que te diera esto – estirándole un papel

- lo leyó en voz alta – querido hermano – hizo una mueca – espero le des su regalo a tu amada – se sonrojo, pero siguió leyendo – Yuki y yo les preparamos una sorpresa… no tiene caso que lo reconozcas si no se lo dices… así que hazlo no seas gallinita… y dale su regalo que no lo mande yo… tu lo compraste y te esmeras en encontrarlo… bien no seas cobarde…

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba con Naoko

- hermana… te vez muy linda, pero debes recogerte el cabello… para que te luzca mejor…

- por que tanto interés – algo desconcertada… a veces podía ser distraída, pero todo estaba muy raro…

- hay eso no importa… solo recógetelo si… además recuerda que tenemos visitas…

- a es verdad el amigo de Yuki

- si su amigo - no muy convencida

- _Naoko _– se escucho el grito

- amarra tu cabello yo vengo en un momento – con una sonrisa en el rostro

- esta bien – no quería hacerlo, pero no le quedo de otra… Seguramente se pondría más necia que nadie podía contra ella… Naoko salio dejándola arreglándose

- Yuki no tenias que gritar tan fuerte te escucho bien – algo fastidiada

- ya vamos – tomando la chaqueta de su hermana y la suya – bien todo esta en la cocina – puso música y luego apago la luz – lo arreglamos… pero si te pasa te mato entendido – Li no podía creerlo se sentía como un idiota… y si llegaba Yue…

- Naoko por que tardas tato – se escucho al otro lado…

Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir… - que tanto haces – saliendo e su habitación y quedando paralizada al verlo ahí y el no podía hablar se veía tan bien… tenia puesto un vestido negro largo abierto en un costado y con la espalda completamente descubierta y con su cabello suelto (decidió no hacerle caso a su hermana) y sus ojos esmeralda temblaron al verlo… ella se sentía contenta de verlo, pero ala vez todo ese dolor que trataba de reprimir aparecía…

- hola

- hola – algo nerviosa - que….

- no digas nada - le dijo el… ellos se fueron… y que hacían tus hermanos aquí – le causaba curiosidad Yuki no le quiso decir nada

- pues… mi hermano vive conmigo… desde… antes de que te marcharas se mudo aquí…- perfecto se sentía como un idiota… un momento.. Yue no vive con ella… sintió alegría – y Naoko esta de vacaciones

- ya veo – mostrándole una sonrisa – tu hermano arreglo algo – sonriendo…

Ella se sentía extraña… escuchaba la música y veía todo con velas… se veía realmente hermoso… Syaoran la tomo del brazo con cuidado y le llevo a la mesa… como todo un caballero le ayudo a sentarse… el entro a la cocina y sirvió la cena… Sakura estaba contenta, pero se sentía rara… no sabia por que… pero le gustaba se sentía mas contenta de verlo mas que otros días… el se sentó… hablaron de cómo estaba su hermano y de cosas no muy importante hasta que el encontró el valor

- dime Sakura – ella lo vio fijamente y el se sonrojo – y Yue – son dificultad en las palabras esperando que Sakura le dijera lo amo o me casare con el… en cambio ella solo sintió tristeza por el ya que lo quería pero no tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado

- terminamos – sintió alivio y a la vez no

- tu lo querías… - que pregunta era esa obvio que lo quería

- si, pero no como el merecía… yo no lo amaba y pues… no lo quise dañar

El sintió tantas ganas de abrasarla… y obedeció a sus instintos… la abraso con fuerza estaba contento ahora le podría decir lo que el quería, solo tenia miedo de que ella no lo amara…

Continuara………………….

A verdad… no era broma jaja jaja

El la abraso y ella se sentía bien estando así con el, pero un sentimiento de culpabilidad le barco…

- yo quisiera decirte tantas cosas – le dijo el sin soltarla – yo no tenia idea de lo que me pasaba… siempre que te veo con algún hombre que tenga contemplado conquistarte me siento furioso… y cuando te veía con Yue sentía tantas ganas de arrebatarte de sus brazos – ella no podía creer lo que le decía – y estuve tan confundido sin siquiera saberlo que trate de enamorarme de otra mujer pensando que lo que sentía era solo gratitud… pero me di cuenta de que no es así… y me siento tan estupido por decírtelo hasta ahora… Sakura yo te quiero y siempre te he querido y se que tal vez tu no me quieras, pero ya no podía negármelo mas y se que tal vez represente el fin de nuestra amistad, pero eso ya no me importa he cancelado esa farsa que cree en mi mente a si como lo hice en la vida real… yo solo quiero estar contigo – debía ser un sueño el le decía que la quería y que había terminado con Meiling – Sakura yo te amo – su corazón dejo de latir por unos instantes y luego estaba tan acelerado… sus piernas temblaban y juraría que de no ser por que el la abrazaba ya se abría desmayado no sabia que decir y no lo pensó

- yo… - el la separo un poco quería ver sus ojos cuando le dijera que no lo amaba y por lo menos le quedaría el consuelo de habérselo dicho a la cara – te amo – el no reaccionaba sentía como si su mente lo engañara

- creo que oí mal

- dije que te amo – algo apenada pero muy contenta

- Ho Sakura – la levanto del piso y giro con ella – te amo… te amo… te amo

Se miraron los ojos ambos brillaban con intensidad… el le acaricio el rostro y cerrando los ojos de acerco a sus labios rozándolos y ambos sentían la respiración del otro al igual que los latidos de su corazón… unieron sus labios olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor y por primera vez se sintieron completos y realmente felices… con cada contacto de sus labios y roce de su lengua trasmitían todo el amor que habían ocultado durante años… así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo… tanto que podrían jurar que fueron horas cuando apenas fueron unos minutos…………..

Ahora si continuara

Primero que nada como siempre agradezco el que lean mi historia y como siempre les pido que me dejen su opinión… también les digo que aun me faltan unos cuantos capítulos… tal ves 2 o 3 que se yo… pero esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba…. También aprovecho para decirles que estoy trabajando con una amiga en una historia llamada "cuando la vanidad se olvida" ya publicamos el capitulo 1 y no pienso descuidar una luz del corazón ya estoy escribiendo el cap 23

También espero que la parte de la canción quedara bien la verdad es que hace un par de días la oí y me pareció perfecta para la historia bueno hasta luego chaito


	12. Chapter 12

**Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve exámenes y no me d mucho tiempo de escribir, pero ya no tardare**

**_La incondicional _**

_**Capitulo 12 **_

Tenia la impresión de haber soñado, pero no le importo se sentía tan feliz que si ese hubiese sido un sueño con gusto dormiría el resto de su vida… aun tenia cerrados los ojos… como si al abrirlos la sensación de su pecho bajo su rostro y sus brazos rodeándola se esfumaría… con mucho cuidado los abrió… y sintió alivio y felicidad al ver que no era un truco que le jugaba su mente… alzo su mirada y vio su rostro… se veía realmente tranquilo y tenia una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios… y respiraba con tranquilidad… recargo su cabeza en su pecho… cerro los ojos y escucho los latidos de su corazón, como si estos fueran una hermosa melodía para ella… y recordaba lo ocurrido…

**- flash back -**

_- creo que oí mal- el rostro de Li reflejaba sorpresa _

_- dije que te amo – algo apenada pero muy contenta _

_- Ho Sakura – la levanto del piso y giro con ella – te amo… te amo… te amo - le encanto escuchar que el le dijera esas palabras que significaban tanto para ella _

_Se miraron los ojos ambos brillaban con intensidad… el le acaricio el rostro y cerrando los ojos de acerco a sus labios rozándolos y ambos sentían la respiración del otro al igual que los latidos de su corazón… unieron sus labios olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor y por primera vez se sintieron completos y realmente felices… con cada contacto de sus labios y roce de su lengua trasmitían todo el amor que habían ocultado durante años… así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo… tanto que podrían jurar que fueron horas cuando apenas fueron unos minutos… se separaron con dificultad… _

_Lo observo un instante y noto en el algo que jamás había visto… en su mirada había algo especial y sabia que el si la amaba y que serian felices juntos… acaricio el rostro de el provocando que su corazón se acelerara de una manera que nunca imagino y el la baso de nuevo entregándole por completo su alma… después de aquella confesión se sentaron en el sofá aun con la luz de las velas acompañándolos y la musica aflorando los sentimientos que tenían sus corazones… conversaron largo rato recostados… el le acariciaba el cabello sin dejar de abrazarla y ella solo cerro los ojos escuchando como el corazón de Li latía con rapidez y fuerza _

**- fin flash back –**

lo contemplaba mientras dormía… se veía tan feliz… con cuidado retiro unas cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y se sorprendió al ver que el le tomaba la mano y con lentitud abría los ojos y su corazón se detuvo y luego se acelero de manera impresionante…

- buenos días – le dijo Li con la voz un poco ronca

- buenos días – con un leve sonrojo… se iba a incorporar, pero Li la abrazo con fuerza para que no lo hiciera

- quédate así un rato mas – le pidió el… ella solo asintió y se recargo en su pecho

a el también le parecí un sueño que no le gustaría que acabara nunca por el simple echo de despertar a su lado y aspirar su aroma… y el sentir sus suaves dedos rozarle la piel era una de las mejores sensaciones que jamás hubiese experimentado… y no era capaz de entender como fue capaz de negarse lo que sentía por ella… y recordó la manera en la que ella lo miraba la noche anterior… los recuerdos de cada día que convivían le llegaron como plomo a los hombros… ella siempre lo había querido y el tan ciego que no fue capaz de notarlo… se sintió mal… seguramente para ella era un sufrimiento constante el verlo con otras chicas y peor aun el que se fuera a casar… la miro… se veía tan tranquila con los ojos cerrados… el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con tanto amor que ambos sentían que no existía nada a su alrededor… Sakura lo vio un poco extrañada…

- perdóname – la palabra salio de sus labios como un susurro que apenas escucho

- ¿Qué?

- perdóname… por el daño que te he hecho sin siquiera saberlo – le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos – nunca fue mi intención lastimarte y y…..

- no sigas nada – le dijo ella poniendo uno dedo en sus labios – tu no lo sabias y ahora me has hecho tan feliz que eso ya no importa – con un a calida sonrisa

- Sakura – le sonrió y la estrecho en sus brazos – te amo tanto

- yo también te amo Syaoran - correspondiendo a su abrazo… escucharon que alguien tosía (muy falsamente) y se vieron obligados a mirar

- buenos días – les dijo Yuki con una enorme sonrisa y ella se iba a separa de Li, pero el no la dejo – no puedo creer que se quedaran dormidos en el sofá… - Sakura estaba sorprendida… su hermano por menos que eso le hacia escenas de celos – ahora creo que lo mejor es que Syaoran se valla a su casa a cambiar y que tu hagas lo mismo hermanita… al rato siguen arreglando sus cosas… mmm debo suponer que tendrás que desempacar

- desempacar… - dijo Syaoran con el rostro lleno de duda

- no esperabas que ella se quedara o si… se iba a ir hoy para no presenciar la supuesta boda – dijo Yuki… Li miro a Sakura y sin querer evitarlo la abrazo con fuerza

- entonces te quedaras – viéndola fijamente a los ojos

- crees que ahora seria capaz de dejarte – con una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo y pensó que realmente era un idiota como era posible que el no lo hubiese notado y que de no ser por su hermano la abría perdido…

- ya… no tienten a mi paciencia – les dijo Yuki un poco molesto – miren que al llegar y verlos ahí acostaditos no ha sido fácil… no desafíen a su buena suerte – les dijo algo bromista… ellos le sonrieron – bien no tiene que pedirlo los dejare solos un rato… - se marcho a la que era su habitación

- entonces vengo en 2 horas por ti

- para que

- para que… como que para que… ahora que te tengo solo para mi no pienso desperdiciar ni un momento ya perdí demasiado… así que nos vemos en un rato – se levanto del sofá y ayudo a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo… tomo sus manos y deposito un beso en cada una… vio a Sakura… se veía tan linda… sonrojada y sus ojos ya no se veían vacíos como otros días… ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida… le beso nuevamente en los labios y le acaricio la mejilla – te quiero pequeña – la volvió a besar y se fue

Se sentía tan contenta… ni en sus mejores sueños le había pasado algo así… se fue a su habitación… con una enorme sonrisa… se metió a la ducha… mientras tanto Li caminaba a su apartamento con la sonrisa bien plantada en el rostro… recordado cada instante de la noche… ahora si tenia que darle las gracias a su hermano por haberlo obligado a ir a verla… un momento y el regalo… que gracioso había ido por eso y ni siquiera se lo había dado… sonrió ante la situación… bueno ambos habían recibido mas de lo que esperaban a si que el regalo se lo daría en la tarde… abrió la puerta de su apartamento y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Meiling sentada en un sillón con un atuendo algo provocador… aspiro hondo al adivinar sus intenciones… se puso firme y la sonrisa que tenia al entrar se esfumo y su mirada cambio a la mas fría que jamás le había dedicado a nadie…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – al grano no pensaba entrar en sus jueguitos

- vamos Syaoran no me mires de esa manera… solo quería que habláramos… por que no te sientas y me acompañas con una bebida

- creo que ya no tenemos nada de que hablar… pensé que ayer había quedado todo claro – se sentó en un sofá muy alejado de ella y recordó la conversación que tuvieron cuando el regreso…

**- flash back –**

_Entro a su apartamento con el rostro impregnado de fastidio y pensando en que seria mejor acabar con esa boda ridícula que se había formado en su mente… no había hecho ni un ruido dejo la maleta en el piso y camino a su habitación… se detuvo al escuchar a Meiling hablar por teléfono…_

_- ya te lo he dicho… todo esta bajo control… Syaoran y su fortuna pronto serán míos… a ella… - se carcajeo como si realmente se sintiera orgullosa – ya me encargue de eso la señorita Kinomoto ya no se acercara mas a Syaoran… - los ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal - claro papi ya veremos como alejarla definitivamente de el… aun no regresa… tengo entendido que llega mañana temprano… pues le dije que ella no era pieza para Syaoran y que si no la había visto de otra manera era por que nunca podría hacerlo… ella solo era su salvadora… - rió de nuevo- ella solo me dijo que no estaba interesada en el –estaba furioso _

_- así que por eso no me quiere contestar mis llamadas – Meiling salto del susto y esa sonrisa burlona que tenia en el rostro se desvaneció _

_- luego te llamo – mientras colgaba – pensé que llegarías hasta mañana _

_- ese era el plan, pero decidí venir antes para arreglar un par de cosas y terminar con otras… sabes tenia pensado terminar con este absurdo compromiso desde antes de marcharme, pero nunca pensé que esa fuera la mejor decisión que allá tomado… baya que confirmación no lo crees – sonrió, pero a comparación de otras veces esta vez no transmitía nada – ahora entiendo por que Sakura no me quería contestar mis llamadas… y por que por mas esfuerzo que hacia no podía llega a quererte como yo creía que te merecías, pero mira nada mas lo que descubro… seguramente mi madre se burlara de mi _

_- Syaoran deja te explico _

_- no hay nada que explicar… tenia pensado que termináramos en cuanto llegara… así que no pienses que es por lo que escuche…_

_- tu no puedes terminar conmigo a unos días de la boda – histérica Meiling _

_- creo que tu sabias que probablemente esto pasaría… así que me voy y cuando regrese espero no verte aquí… - tomo su maleta y saco su atuendo, una pequeña caja y entro a cambiarse al baño… cuando salio – hablo en serio no quiero verte aquí cuando vuelva_

**- fin flash back –**

- ya se, pero en verdad creo que no debemos terminar… yo te amo

- Meiling yo ya te lo había dicho ayer… y ahora que lo pienso… siempre fuiste la primera en intentar abrirme los ojos

- eso no es verdad…. Yo lo único que quería era que pasáramos nuestras vidas juntos… nunca te dije que no te amaba

- no, pero me recriminabas el que ya no te amara a ti… y creo que debí ser sincero contigo y conmigo en ese aspecto… así no hubieras perdido tu tiempo en mi y te hubieras buscado a otro rico – Meiling lo miro con odio y el solo la vio fríamente – no me mires así… ahora entiendo por que nos conocimos de esa manera tan extraña… debo imaginar que todo lo planeo tu padre… sabes pase buenos momentos a tu lado y por eso quiero que esto termine de la mejor de las formas… así que te vuelvo a pedir que te vallas – Meiling se puso de pie y se acerco a el para después inclinarse y tratar de besarlo, pero Syaoran la tomo por los hombros y la alejo antes de que pudiera hacerlo – no quiero hacerte daño… ahora entiendo que amo demasiado a Sakura… y que fui un idiota al tratar de ocultarlo para mi y tratar de enamorarme… te tuve cariño y por ese cariño te repito que quiero que las cosas terminen bien – el ceño de Meiling se frunció y sus ojos se inundaron de odio

- esto jamás terminara bien… algún día me las vas a pagar – tomo una valija que se encontraba junto a la puerta y salio de prisa no sin antes azotar la puerta con tal fuerza que a lo mejor seria capaz de romperla… Li suspiro con algo de alivio… la imagen de Sakura acudió a su mente eliminando todo rastro de aquel mal rato… una sonrisa se volvió a plantar en su rostro… se cambio con rapidez… comió lo primero que encontró en la cocina y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Eriol…

- ya estoy cansado… no se cuantas veces trate de abrirte los ojos, pero no me entiendes… decía mientras entraba al apartamento sin siquiera pedir permiso

- a que te refieres – aun con una sonrisa

- a Sakura a que mas… no llevo tantos años de conocerlos, pero se que se quieren y no me gustaría que cometieras el peor error de tu vida y que ella se valla por tiempo indefinido – lo vio y Li todavía sonreía - por que sonríes como idiota

- no lo ago así – soltó la carcajada – sabias que anoche le dije a Sakura lo mucho que la amo – vio la expresión de Eriol y volvió a reír con fuerza – ahora si que me has sorprendido te hice perder la paciencia… sabes me gustaría charlar contigo, pero iré por ella…

- perfecto yo preocupado y tu burlándote de mi… caminando a la salida

- no me burlo de ti… solo me sorprendió que perdieras la cabeza… pero no te alteres ya te contare lo que paso…

- bien, pero creo que tomoyo me lo dirá cuando llegue a casa – salieron juntos del edificio

Ella no cabía en su felicidad… no podía creerlo aún… ya había terminado de arreglarse y solo comió lo poco que su felicidad le permitió… su hermana no había dejado de hacerle preguntas sobre lo que paso pero ella solo se limito a decir… el me dijo que me ama… los detalles se los reservaría para ella… su hermano parecía contento y por primera vez desde que ella tenia memoria no la celo… cuando el timbre sonó… corrió a toda prisa para abrir la puerta… y para su sorpresa no era Li…

- Yue – dijo casi perpleja

- hola Sakura – yo solo vine por que me dijeron que te irías hoy

- no ella se quedara – Yue se giro para encontrar a Syaoran atrás de el con el rostro serio, pero con la felicidad en su mirar… Yue solo suspiro ente sus sospechas

- me alegro que estén juntos – con algo de tristeza en la voz… miro a Sakura – que seas muy feliz – le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se dio la media vuela y cuando llego a donde se encontraba Syaoran – si la lastimas te juro que desearas no haber vivido – le dijo en voz muy baja y solo ellos supieron de ello… se fue dejándolos solos

- estas lista – le dijo Syaoran con voz dulce y calida

- si – aun perturbada por lo ocurrido

- el es buena persona y no tardara en encontrar a alguien que lo quiera – le dijo como si pudiera leerle la mente

- eso espero – el se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios… ella se sonrojo y a el le pareció encantador que hiciera tal cosa

- te vez linda – la abrazo – eres tan bella – la vio a los ojos – y te quiero tanto

- yo también te quiero – a decir verdad se estaba acostumbrando a decirlo… nunca se lo había dicho y el hacerlo tantas veces le hacia sentir que el la querría por siempre

- ahora vamos… el día de hoy serás solo para mi – le dijo Syaoran con una encantadora sonrisa…

Por fin junto… pasearon por aquellos lugares en donde de pequeños jugaban, lloraban, reían y hacían travesuras… hasta que llegaron al parque… aquel parque en el que ella siempre solía consolarlo cuando lo necesitaba… aquel en el que ella empezó a darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el… y aquel en el que nunca peleaban… le compro un helado a Sakura… y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol…

- recuerdas cuando emboscamos Yamazaki – dijo el con una sonrisa

- como olvidarlo… desde ese día no me he subido a un árbol

- por que si te veías muy linda

- sobre todo cuando llegaron los bomberos por que no podía bajar – Li soltó una carcajada

- me acuerdo… perecías una especie de murciélago mientras duerme

- no te burles de mi – inflo las mejillas – no era nada bonito

- para mi en todas tus facetas eres preciosa – el comentario la tomo desprevenida el nunca le había hablado así- te quiero – le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba su mejilla… se aproximo con lentitud a ella y la beso con suavidad… de nuevo se sentía feliz… y de nuevo pensaba que soñaba… se separaron con mucha dificultad

- yo también te quiero… - le dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa

Syaoran solo la abrazo… cerrando los ojos y percibiendo toda la paz que ella le transmitía… el viento soplaba haciendo una atmósfera realmente encantadora… siguieron así por lo menos una hora solo abrasados sintiéndose cerca…

- te he traído algo – le dijo el con una enorme sonrisa que solo le daba a ella

- mas de lo que ya me has dado – le contesto ella aun recargada en el y con lo ojos cerrados… el casi sin moverse saco la cajita de su saco y la abrió para colocarla frete a ella

– Abre los ojos – le dijo el…. Cuando abrió los ojos miro a Li quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

- es precioso – volviendo a ver el dije de flor de cerezo

- te lo pongo – eso hizo le puso el obsequio

- muchas gracias

- no tienes que darme las gracias al contrario yo soy quien debería agradecerte… por estar aquí conmigo

Así pasaron todo el día… entre arrumacos y recuerdos…

Ya casi era hora de comer… Ieran Li se encontraba sentada frente a ese gran escritorio de su oficina un tanto enojada ya que la boda de su hijo se aproximaba y esa muchacha con la que se casaría no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo y menos por la forma en la que trataba a Sakura… la pequeña Sakura… recordaba aquel día en que le dijo a su hijo lo de su padre… después de saliera corriendo regreso del brazo de Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro y ella le dijo a Ieran "todo estará bien" esa pequeña logro que su hijo no sufriera tanto por esa perdida y que su vida fuera alegre y divertida y ahora el se casaba con la susodicha Meiling… la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando ver a su hijo…

- buenas tardes madre hemos venido por ti para comer – con una sonrisa

- hola… entonces trajiste a tu novia

- si

- bien – volteo a la ventana… el rostro de la mujer se endureció… perfecto lo único que le faltaba era pasar un rato con esa odiosa

- disculpen la tardanza… la secretaria no paraba de hablar – esa voz no era de la chillona de Meiling

- Sakura – fue lo único que salio de sus labios casi susurrando… regreso su vista a su hijo

- le decía a mama que venimos por ella para comer – tomándola por la cintura… le dio un pequeño beso en los labios… ella se sonrojo y el se veía tan contento

- ya era hora – dijo Ieran con el alivio reflejado en su rostro… vio a su hijo y este ponía rostro infantil como molesto

- tu también… y por que nadie me dijo nada – Syaoran un poquito enojado

- por que eras tan ciego que aunque te lo dijéramos no lo ibas a aceptar…. Pero las cosas están en sus sito… ahora ven a darle un abrazo a tu suegra – dicho esto Ieran abrazo a Sakura con fuerza

- madre la vas a asfixiar

- déjame que no vez que estoy contenta – soltó a Sakura y la vio a los ojos – te lo dije querida – Syaoran tenia expresión de no entiendo, pero Sakura entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería

- ya nos podemos ir – dijo Syaoran después de varios segundos

- si – dijeron ambas… salieron de aquella oficina… cuando estaban comiendo… Ieran vio como se miraban… le pareció tan lindo y lo mejor era que siempre se habían visto así… Syaoran puso su mano sobre la de Sakura y le hizo una pequeña caricia con el pulgar

- y cuando es la boda – pregunto con mucho entusiasmo

- pues cuando Sakura diga

- para eso tendrías que pedírmelo primero – con cierto sonrojo

- es verdad – sonriendo

- ahora que recuerdo… pronto será el aniversario de tus padres – dijo Ieran

- así es… cumplen 30 años de matrimonio – sonriendo

- entonces van a celebrar – pregunto Syaoran

- si me dijeron que aran una pequeña fiesta en una semana… y por supuesto todos ustedes están invitados… también Yamazaki… - sonriendo – además la casa es muy grande

- si la recuerdo… hay íbamos todas las vacaciones – Syaoran

- entonces no se diga mas el viernes pasaremos por ti para ir – Ieran

- claro – Sakura

Continuara…………….

Pronto llegara lo mas inesperado de la historia… y como soy disco rayado kiero agradecer a las personas que me dejas sus comentarios en verdad son un gran apoyo para mi y también a los que no los dejan hasta ahora son 600 personas las que siguen esta historia y eso me alegra mucho… bueno hasta pronto besos chaito

**En l próximo capitulo **

Sakura no aparece por ningún lado… Syaoran esta desesperado por encontrarla y un hombre con sed de venganza al acecho


	13. Chapter 13

_**La incondicional**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

Estaba realmente ansioso… ahora se le hacían mas eternos los minutos sin ella… solo faltaba pasar recogerla… Yukito y Naoko se habían adelantado… su madre iba a su lado… conducía de manera tranquila a pesar de que su corazón le pedía que acelerara ya que los minutos lejos de ella eran una verdadera agonía… no sabia como había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin sus besos y esa mirada que le dedicaba solo a el llena de amor… estaciono el auto frente al pequeño apartamento de Sakura y su corazón se detuvo… algo no andaba bien… giro la vista a su madre y al parecer ella sentía lo mismo ya que la sonrisa con la que subió al auto se había desvanecido por completo… bajo del auto con el corazón en la mano… la puerta estaba entreabierta… sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta al abrir la puerta y ver todo en completo desorden…

- Sakura – salio de sus labios como un susurro lleno de angustia

Comenzó a buscarla por todo el lugar, pero no logro hallarla… no puso mucha atención al desorden solo esperaba ver a su pequeña en algún sitio

- hijo – dijo su madre igual de angustiada que el

- mama no esta – aun rebuscando en cada rincón del lugar y su madre… ya que el no podía pensar con claridad marco a la policía quien no demoro mucho en llegar… varios agente rodearon el lugar y les pidieron que salieran de la propiedad por unos instantes para que pudieran revisar con cuidado el desorden

- cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a la señorita – le pregunto uno de lo agentes

- anoche… la vine a dejar a su casa y me quede un momento con ella ya que sus hermanos se fue desde ayer a casa de sus padres y nosotros iríamos hoy

- bien con esto podemos empezar la investigación

Ese día fue uno de los peores de su vida ni siquiera cuando su padre murió sintió un dolor tan grande y ese vació era insoportable… su madre se encargo de llamar a los padres de Sakura para informarles lo sucedido… para ellos también fue muy frustrante el no poder hacer nada y querían ir de inmediato, pero la madre de Syaoran los convenció de no hacerlo con el pretexto de que a lo mejor llamarían a su casa las personas que se la llevaron, pero eso fue un simple pretexto… sabia que si estaban a l tanto de lo que pasaba sufrirían mas… era una lastima que su hijo fuera tan terco… probablemente alejándolo hubiera disminuido su dolor, pero se dio cuanta de que no era así el era probablemente el que sufría más… a Syaoran le parecía una pesadilla de la cual no despertaría en mucho tiempo… apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían encontrado aquel desastre uno de los agentes se acerco a el…

- me aria el favor de acompañarme – en un tono muy serio

- si – contesto aun sintiendo un nudo en la garganta… aparentaba tranquilidad y seriedad, pero por dentro sentía que todo se moría en el

- encontramos algo que probablemente usted no vio cuando entro a la casa… nos pareció que lo mejor era que lo viera cuando acabáramos de revisar la propiedad y tomar las medidas necesarias – abrió la puerta de la recamara de Sakura y entraron… Syaoran se quedo inmóvil… como era posible que no hubiera visto lo que le mostraban acaso era tanta su desesperación por encontrarla… la pared estaba pintada con letras rojas...

_Espero disfrutes el principio de tu infierno Syaoran Li_

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante… no había que pensar… se llevaron a Sakura por el pero por que el no había acho nada para que eso pasara… se sentía tan impotente en esos momentos

- sabe quien pudo haber hecho esto – le pregunto el agente

- no – fue lo único que pudo decir…

ese día fue el mas largo de su vida cada segundo recordaba cada momento que había vivido a lado de Sakura… desde niños cuando fue por primera vez a su casa ya siendo lo mejores amigos…

**- flash back –**

_en esos días el estaba tan deprimido… su padre tenia un par de semanas de haber fallecido… Sakura lo veía y trataba de animarlo con mucho éxito a su hermano no le afecto tanto por que no era muy apegado a su padre como Syaoran… Sakura fue por el a su casa… el se encontraba tumbado en el sofá… cuando ella entro a la casa puso cara de fastidio _

_- lo que me faltaba… yo te invite a cenar a mi casa y ni siquiera llamas para avisar que tu asunto importante era estar frente al televisor- con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido _

_- déjame que no ves que no tengo ganas de salir- sin dejar de ver la televisión… sintió que le dolía el cuerpo y s encontró tirado en el suelo _

_- nada de déjame ahora mismo vendrás conmigo no voy a permitir que te quedes ahí tirado _

_- pero si tu me tiraste – con algo de enfado _

_- no me importa parate y ven conmigo _

_- no quiero – haciendo un berrinche en el suelo y ella simplemente lo tomo de su pequeña orejita y lo arrastro hasta la entrada de su casa_

_- oye eso me dolió – sobandose la oreja mientras veía a su amiga sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta _

_- y si no quieres que vuelva a pasar no hagas ese tipo de berrinches – iba a entrar, pero Li la tomo de la mano _

_- gracias – le dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos _

_- Ho vamos somos amigos no es así… eso hacen los amigos – le limpio con cuidado ese par de lagrimas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla provocando que el se pusiera rojo… lo abraso con fuerza – yo estaré contigo siempre _

**- fin flash back – **

los recuerdos lo inundaban… se encerró en su habitación y sin quererlo siquiera comenzó a llorar… ahora estaba mas arrepentido que antes por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo y no pasarlo con ella… lloro hasta que sus ojos cansados lo traicionaron dejándolo en un sueño profundo…

Las muñecas le dolían al igual que lo tobillos y la boca… solo dios sabe cuanto tiempo había estado en aquella oscuridad tan desesperante… atada… lo sabia por que no podía moverse… para su colmo amordazada… sentía tanto miedo… en su mente solo pasaban las imágenes de la noche en donde la sacaron de su casa…

**- flash back – **

_Estaba con Syaoran en el sofá viendo una película… esa semana el había estado de lo mas lindo con ella… diario le llevaba un obsequio y le decía cuanto la amaba… se recargo en su pecho escuchado como su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez… y una sonrisa se escapo de ella…_

_- de que te ríes si es una película de miedo – el la había estado observando mientras acariciaba su cabello _

_- tu corazón parece un tambor _

_- eso solo pasa cuando estoy contigo – con una sonrisa se esas que a ella le fascinaban… - sabes algo _

_- que – viéndolo a los ojos _

_- yo… te… amo – ella solo sonrió y el la beso con mucha ternura y el tiempo se les fue… no notaron que la película termino ni que ya era muy tarde… _

_- yo también te amo – se veían tan lindos _

_- pues creo que lo mejor será que me baya o mañana se nos ara tarde –le sonrió y la beso de nuevo _

_- bien… te quiero – mientras lo despedía en la puerta… el ya se iba, pero se dio la media vuelta y la volvió a besar de una manera algo desesperada… la abrazo con fuerza _

_- hasta mañana – le dijo cuando por fin la soltó… se subió al auto y se fue… Sakura entro a su apartamento… vio a un costado la maleta ya estaba hecha a si que solo se fue a cambiar para dormí… se recostó en la cama cayendo casi de inmediato en un sueño profundo _

_Escucho unos ruidos algo extraños… abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio una sombra de pie frente a ella… acto seguido una opresión el la nariz… cuando trato de respirar sentía una picazón y que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía… cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo sentir el frió del suelo bajo de ella y la inmensa oscuridad a su alrededor… _

**- fin flash back – **

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellas esmeraldas… no lo entendía ahora que lograba obtener la felicidad le pasaba eso… se sentía tan mal… al hambre y la sed se empezaba a hacer presentes… y el tiempo pasaba no sabia si lento o rápido… solo pasaba… después de mucho tiempo de permanecer despierta y tratando de calmar su llanto se quedo dormida de cansancio… despertó sintiéndose un poco mas relajada, pero al darse cuenta de que todo aquello no lo había soñado el pánico se posesiono de ella… cuanto tiempo se suponía que estaría ahí y por que la raptaron eran las preguntas que rodaban en su mente… paso mucho tiempo… y logro tranquilizarse… una luz que provenía del techo la cegó por un instante y después de adaptarse vio que se encontraba en una especie de sótano se parecía mucho al de su casa y un hombre algo mayor bajaba de lo que era la planta alta… Tania el cabello algo cano y los ojos pequeños pero en ellos se veía la maldad no era muy alto, pero claro desde el suelo todo se ve mayor… se acerco a ella y le dijo

- que quede claro en este lugar nadie te ayudara a si que no te conviene gritar… para mi lo mejor seria que murieras, pero no a si que te daré de comer… ahora te desatare, pero si gritas te juro que te arrepentirás… aquí te dejo la comida en la noche te traeré más… - la desato y ella como chica lista no dijo nada ni siquiera se movió y no podía moverse ya que tenia el cuerpo entumido – te encenderé la luz un rato a si que aprovéchala y como por que no la volveré a prender hasta que sea la hora de cenar… - el hombre se fue… Sakura se sentó con lentitud y después de ubicarse un poco como con desesperación lo que aquel hombre le había llevado… y poco a poco sintió que el cuerpo se le adormecía para después sentir que la vista se le nublaba…

-------------------

Llevaba una hora en aquella oficina esperando que le llevaran noticias de Sakura y cuando por fin llego el agente la pequeña esperanza de aquel día desaparecía… el hombre tenia el rostro serio y preocupado…

- lo siento mucho, pero aun no tenemos noticias

- pero ya ha pasado una semana

- lo se… aun estamos investigando dentro de la empresa de su familia por si algún despido no estuviera conforme, pero hasta el momento no hemos encontrado nada

- les falta mucho – suspirando con preocupación

- no… aun seguimos peinando la zona… al parecer las personas que se la llevaron no son muy profesionales ya que dejaron algunos rastros en la casa como unas cuantas gotas de sangre que seguro son del secuestrador ya que revisamos y no coincide con el tipo de sangre de la señorita Kinomoto… también la checamos con los archivos de empleados… así que regrese mañana o por esta vez espere mi llamada

- no… regreso mañana… no creo poder esperar en casa…

salio de la oficina como cada día desde hace una semana… con la cabeza baja y el corazón destrozado… pensó que era realmente doloroso el no saber donde estaba su pequeña, pero era mas doloroso el pensar por lo que probablemente estaba pasando su pequeña… llego a casa cansado pensando en las horas de angustia que pasaba sin dormir o comer ni siquiera le apetecía ponerse de pie… estaba cansado desde el día en que encontró el apartamento vació y su desesperación fue mayor al ver a los noticieros afuera de la casa de su madre listos para abordarlo con preguntas… solo lo filmaron un par de segundos y en las noticias la nota decía la prometida del heredero de las empresas Li ha sido secuestrada… y lo pasaban a el con el rostro lleno de angustia acompañad de su hermano quien en cuanto se entero fue a darle apoyo moral… cada vez que la imagen de la sonrisa de Sakura aparecía en su mente el corazón ya no le quería latir sintiéndose culpable de lo que ella pudiese pasar en ese momento… su hermano lo había acompañado toda la semana… intento hacer que comiera, pero no lo lograba…

- tienes que comer – le dijo algo cansado de la situación

- no tengo hambre – aun tumbado en el sofá

- ya me tienes arto – ganándose una mirada de do odio por parte de Li – como es posible que te pongas así

- y como quieres que este

- prénsalo hermano… que te aria Sakura si te viera en ese estado – y por fin en todo lo que iba de la semana una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

- me tiraba como la ultima vez

- en lugar de pasarte las horas viendo pasar el tiempo y culpándote… ayuda a buscar a si no te sentirás tan miserable… yo ayudare también

- gracias – dijo mientras se ponía de pie… que hacemos primero…

- pues la policía ya investigo casi todo los negocios… por que no revisamos lo poco a lo que no tienen acceso y lo personal – con una gran sonrisa

- bien, pero no creo que consigamos mucho

- no digas tonterías – le dio un golpe en la nuca a Syaoran – es Sakura y cuando se trata de ella todo se puede

- es verdad – viendo una luz en su camino… su hermano tenia razón si se quedaba de brazos cruzados no ganaba nada

Cada vez era igual… la mantenía drogada para que no hiciera escándalo… al siguiente día de haber visto a aquel hombre se rehusaba a comer y con eso solo gano que el tipo la golpeara… después su sentido se desvaneció con sus gangas de comer… realmente estaba hambrienta así que toda la semana prácticamente se la había pasado durmiendo… una vez al día la llevaba al baño… pero solo una vez y cada vez que subía le parecía muy conocido ese lugar… ahora se encontraba despierta esperando a que llegara su captor con algo de comida que igual que los días anteriores la dejaría profundamente dormida…

Continuara…

Hola quiero dar las gracias por el apoyo que he recibido y en verdad me alegra que mi fic sea de su agrado espero sigan al pendiente de este fic y no olviden dejar sus comentarios solo piquen en go abajo no cabe duda el 13 es de mala suerte si no me creen analicen el capitulo bueno adiós besitos


	14. Chapter 14

_**La incondicional**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

Cada vez era igual… la mantenían drogada para que no hiciera escándalo… al siguiente día de haber visto a aquel hombre se rehusaba a comer y con eso solo gano que el tipo la golpeara… después su sentido se desvaneció con sus gangas de comer… realmente estaba hambrienta así que toda la semana prácticamente se la había pasado durmiendo… una vez al día la llevaba al baño… pero solo una vez y cada vez que subía le parecía muy conocido ese lugar… ahora se encontraba despierta esperando a que llegara su captor con algo de comida que igual que los días anteriores la dejaría profundamente dormida… sabia que no faltaba mucho para que le bajara la comida ya que después de despertar al poco rato la llevaba al baño y luego la regresaba a ese oscuro lugar para que comiera… estaba segura d que ni si quiera se tomaba la molestia de cerrar ya que dormida no podía escapar… si tan solo encontrara la manera de que no la obligara a comer, pero sabia que eso era imposible… escucho pasos y supuso que era ese hombre que la llevaría al baño, pero se detuvieron y se escucho algo a que parecía una discusión…

- _no entiendo por que haces esto… ya te dije que no es necesario tanto alboroto - aparentemente era una mujer – ya te lo dije que no deseo que la dañes… una cosa es que este resentida con el… bueno admito que ella no me agrada, pero no tiene la culpa – se escuchaba algo angustiada – además nos meteremos en muchos problemas… a ti ya te buscan _

_- ya te dije que a mi no me interesa tu ida… yo te dije como saques provecho si no lo haces ya es tu problema… no lo ago por ti que no lo entiendes… esto es mi asunto – esa era claramente la voz del hombre que la tenia ahí – y si el problema es que te lleven conmigo a la cárcel adelante ahí esta la puerta vete cuando quieras – en su voz se percibía mucha molestia _

_- no me iré… - se escucho un golpe… Sakura sentía que conocía esa voz, pero estaba tan asustada y hambrienta que no pensaba con claridad _

_- entonces hazle su comida… por que pienso salir… y quiero verla dormida antes de irme… - los pasos volvieron a oírse… _

a Sakura le recorrió un escalofrió… cada vez que subía estaba aun bajo los efectos de la droga, pero esta vez se sentía mas lucida y sabia que lo estaba por que pudo ver claramente al hombre…

- ya me dirá por que me tiene aquí – le pregunto tranquilamente… el sonrió de manera siniestra

- cariño… estas aquí por tu querido Li – Sakura se sorprendió…

- ¿Qué? – trataba de digerir lo que el hombre le dijo

- lo que oíste… sabes el esta sufriendo mas ahora que cuando mate a su padre – a Sakura le invadió un sentimiento de ira y no pudo evitar lanzarse hace el para tratar de golpearlo, pero estaba tan débil que no pudo siquiera rozarlo permitiendo que el tipo la detuviera con facilidad… la sujeto del brazo y la aventó con fuerza al piso… el golpe le dolió tanto que no podía ponerse de pie… - no entiendo por que te alteras ni que fuera gran cosa – la volvió a sujetar del brazo y la llevo casi a rastras al baño – date prisa que no tengo tu tiempo – mientras salía…

Sakura hizo lo que tenia que hacer… luego se paro frente al espejo que ahí se encontraba y contemplo su aspecto… aun tenia la pijama y el cabello realmente revuelto… los ojos hinchados de dormir y llorar… pero por primera vez podía verse con algo de claridad… mojo su rostro y salio… no podía creer lo que veía… por primera vez podía ver claramente el lugar donde se encontraba… el sujeto la jalo del brazo y la llevo hasta el sótano lanzándola al piso con brusquedad… le dejo una charola de comida y se fue… comió como siempre, pero tenia miedo… el lugar era donde jamás se les ocurriría buscar… estaban en la que alguna vez fue casa de Li antes de que se mudaran a lado de Sakura… el la había llevado varias veces… pero nunca se imagino que la tuvieran ahí… sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el efecto de la droga…

Syaoran estaba desesperado… cada segundo lejos de ella era como el mismo infierno… buscaron en todos los archivos y no encontraban nada…

- creo que tengo algo – dijo Yamazaki dándole un esperanza al pobre de Syaoran… el se acerco a su hermano con una carpeta abultada

- ¿que encontraste?

- mmm no creo que te agrade mucho… el padre de Meiling trabajaba aquí antes de que papa muriera y lo despidieron como al mes… por fraude… todo lo que esta en la carpeta son los documentos que acreditan que el trato de quedarse con el capital de nuestra familia, pero mama no lo dejo… pero lo que no entiendo es por que esta un papel de papa en este lugar

- ¿Qué papel? – Quitándole la carpeta – es de su auto… dice que el auto fue truqueado (lo descompusieron) – no cabía de la impresión

- mira – señalando los detalles de la descompostura – lo mismo le paso al mío cuando me estrelle con el árbol…

- tenemos que hablar con mama – dijo Syaoran ahora mas preocupado que antes – Yamazaki solo asintió y salieron de aquella oficina en la que se encontraban y fueron directo con su madre quien se encontraba chocando documentos

- tenemos que hablar – dijo Syaoran en cuanto entro

- claro – dejo de revisar los papeles y vio a sus dos hijos… luego vio la carpeta que tenían en las mano y supo a lo que iban – yo no quería que lo supieran – adivinando la pregunta – siéntense… - ellos obedecieron – cuando su padre murió yo deje todo en manos de quien se suponía era su mano derecha, pero poco a poco la situación se volvió extraña y me vi en la necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto a si que tome las riendas e hice a un lado a Kasou Ogata… el se enfureció… se marcho no sin antes lanzar unas cuantas amenazas… luego me llego un informe de la policía donde decía que si padre no murió accidentalmente y pues comencé a segarle el rastro, pero lo perdí hace un par de años… por eso no quería que te casaras con su hija…

- debiste decírnoslo – Yamazaki algo molesto

- pero somos tercos y no le hubiéramos hecho casa – dijo Li tratando de razonar la situación – y tenias razón Meiling si trataba de quitarme lo que tenemos… la escuche hablar con su padre sin querer y pues ahora entiendo… me amenazo… crees que ellos la tengan

- si – dijo su madre sin rodeos – ya me ocupe de investigar y no los encontré por ningún lugar… Kasou había abandonado a su ultima esposa hace un par de semanas ya que lo busca la policía… varios empresarios nos pusimos de acuerdo para entregar lo que tenemos en su contra y lograron establecer que se le arrestara, pero se les escapo – en su expresión se veía la preocupación

Sus ojos se abrían con lentitud… se sentía menos mareada que otras veces… cuando pudo fijar su vista vio la puerta abierta y a su lado un pantalón, zapatos, una blusa y una tarjeta de teléfono… no lo dudo ni cinco minutos y se puso lo que tenia a su lado cuando estuvo lista subió con cuidado las escaleras aun mareada por la droga, pero lo suficientemente consiente para actuar con cautela… cuando se encontraba en la planta alta… pudo ver que no había nadie… salio con cuidado de la casa ay cuando por fin estuvo a fuera corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían como si sintiera que en cualquier momento la verían y la perseguirían… cuando sintió que ya estaba muy lejos se atrevió a mirar a tras, pero no vio a nadie… la zona era de lo mas tranquila con gente muy seleccionada… siguió caminado a donde según podía recordar había una gasolinera… cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue marca a Syaoran…

- habla Li – en cuanto escucho su voz rompió en llanto

- Syaoran – dijo entre sollozos… Syaoran sentía que su corazón volvía a latir

- Sakura – casi sin poder creerlo – estas bien

- si – aun llorando

- donde estas – estaba ansioso, pero tenia miedo de que esa llamada no fuera solo para decirle donde estaba si no para que un maniático le pidiera dinero o algo a si

- estoy… en la gasolinera… que… esta por donde… vivías antes – aun lloraba, pero ya no tanto

- voy por ti… quédate donde esta el teléfono…

Apenas colgó salio como rayo de su apartamento… y condujo lo mas rápido que pudo donde se encontraba su pequeña… en una de los semáforos llamo al agente que se estaba haciendo cargo de la investigación… el agente los esperaría en el apartamento de Li mientras el iba por Sakura…

Syaoran estaba muy preocupado… si ella había escapado tal vez la encontrarían y la dañarían… pero mejor no se imagino nada y siguió conduciendo… ya había pasado casi diez minutos desde que Sakura lo llamo y le faltaba muy poco para llegar… estaba desesperado el camino le parecía eterno y solo pedía a dios que ella estuviera a salvo esperándolo… cuando llego a la gasolinera no la vio… bajo del auto y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada por todos lados hasta que la ubico a un lado del teléfono sentada en el piso… parecía que dormía y se asusto… se acerco rápidamente a ella y la toco y ella se levanto de un brinco pensando que era el sujeto que la tenia, pero cuando vio que era Syaoran… las lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle y de inmediato se arrojo a sus brazos y el la apretó contra si… ella emitió un sonido de dolor… se separo un poco y vio los moretones en sus brazos y algunos en la cara sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba y ya no pudo contenerse mas llorando junto a ella… lagrimas con una mezcla de rabia, felicidad, tristeza e impotencia… después de estar así algunos minutos la tomo con cuidado del brazo y la llevo hacia el auto, pero a ella las piernas le fallaron y casi caía… todavía no se le iba el efecto de aquella droga… el la miro y la cargo… la metió en el auto y se marcharon de inmediato… acomodo el asiento y pudo abrazarla mientras llegaban dándole a ella la paz que tanto le faltaba…

- pensé que moría sin ti – le dijo el con un nudo en la garganta

- yo también – con los ojos cerrados… - pero ya estoy aquí – con una pequeña sonrisa…

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Li el no permitió que caminara… la cargo no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios… abrió la puerta y la dejo en su habitación… y fue rápidamente a la cocina por algo de agua… cuando entro la vio casi dormida y solo se recostó a su lado abrazándola y permitiendo que ella descansara después de aquel tormento que había vivido… le dio pequeños besos en el rostro y le acaricio… y de ella salio un suspiro de completa paz… cuando sonó el timbre de su casa dolo se aseguro de que estuviera tranquil para ir a abrir… era el agente con un par de policías y después de interrogar a Li… se fueron decidiendo que era lo mejor ya que ella acababa de tener una amarga experiencia y lo mínimo que necesitaba era descansar.. Después de eso llamo a todos para informarles que ella ya estaba con el … todos fueron a verla a excepción de su padres quienes aun se encontraban en su casa a petición de el… les prometió que en cuanto todo se arreglara irían… pero con solo saber que su hija se encontraba a salvo y con Syaoran no pusieron peros… cuando Yuki, Eriol, tomoyo, Ieran y algunos amigos de Sakura se marcharon Yamazaki se fue a dormir a donde le correspondía y el se acostó a lado de Sakura abrigándola con sus brazos…

- no!!!!!!!!! – grito ella con el pánico en la voz despertando a Syaoran

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el mientras encendía la luz… se acerco a ella – tuviste un mal sueño – ella negó con la cabeza – entonces – se sentó a su lado

- es que desperté y la luz estaba apagada y pensé que seguía ahí – con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

- no te preocupes que yo estaré aquí contigo… - la abrazo – entonces creo que dormiremos con la luz encendida – sonriéndole

- si – dijo suavemente y tranquila

- entonces ven que nos espera un día largo – se recostó y luego ella acurrucándose en sus brazos…

Continuara…………..

Hola a todos… jaja yo aquí de nuevo… ya esta muy cerca el final… espero les siga gustando jaja… quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios en verdad me dan mucho ánimos y también disculpen mi ortografía pero como ya lo saben ese no es mi fuerte bueno hasta luego besos


	15. Chapter 15

_**La incondicional**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

Abrió los ojos con lentitud la luz seguía encendida y la noche aun predominaba... Y en sus brazos aun se encontraba ella durmiendo con tranquilidad... por fin después de una semana de angustia ella estaba a su lado y sana que era lo que a el mas le importaba... con cuidado le acaricio el rostro y esparció pequeños besos en el y de ella salio un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios y el sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba como cada vez desde que la conocía... La luz del día se empezó a colar por la ventana... Pasaron los minutos y el seguio contemplándola... No quería perderse su mirada al despertar... La paciencia se le acababa y ella no despertaba... Se acerco con lentitud hasta que sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su pacifica respiración... Sus labios rozaron los de ella con un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo... los rozo de nuevo hasta que se unieron... Los beso con delicadeza y cariño... Después esos besos ya era de dos... Se separo de ella y vio que aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pero tenia una sonrisa... cundo por fin despertó el le sonrió de una manera que a nadie mas le dedicaría...

- buenos días -acariciando sus mejillas

- buenos días - algo adormilada

-¿descansaste?

- fue mi mejor noche en días - sonriéndole

- la pasaste muy mal - algo preocupado

- solo me mantenían dormida

- pero, tienes moretones y rasguños - con un nudo en la garganta

- no es nada ya estoy mucho mejor - acurrucándose en sus brazos... Ella prefería que no supiera los detalles de lo que paso

- tenia tanto miedo de perderte...- el la abrazo con mas fuerza y ella se sorprendió de lo que le dijo... Syaoran Li no era una persona que admitiera sus temores - te amo tanto

- yo también te amo

la angustia se había esfumado y fue remplazada por un sentimiento de ira desenfrenada... desayunaban el lo hacia con calma, pero ella si que tenia hambre y quien no después de todo lo que paso... el sonreía ante ella, pero no podía evitar sentir preocupación... no había querido preguntarle, pero la duda lo mataba... que clase de daño seria el que le hicieron... tal vez solo era el que podían ver, pero si no era así... trato de alejar esa clase de pensamientos de su mente... después de desayunar ella se baño y el solo fue por unas cuantas cosas que le habían llevado para que ella pudiera cambiarse... salieron del apartamento a medio día y cuando llegaron a las oficinas del agente encargado de la investigación los reporteros ya estaban ahí esperándolos para abordarles con preguntas... la noticia era la nieta del una de los empresarios mas poderosos y también novia del heredero de las empresas Li esta sana y salva después del secuestro a lado de su novio... eso era lo que decían los noticieros y cuando ellos llegaron ya los esperaban varias personas de seguridad para evitar que los interrogaran... cuando por fin llegaron a la oficina del sujeto que estaba a cargo el le pidió a Syaoran que saliera por un instante y dejara que Sakura le contara todo lo que paso luego la llevaron al medico para que confirmara que no había recibido ningún daño grave y así fue los únicos daños físicos eran unos cuantos golpes y rasguños, pero el daño no solo tiene que ser grave físicamente…Llego la hora de ver si las sospechas eran ciertas... Le mostraron a Sakura fotografías de algunos empleados de los Li y entre ellas estaba la de Kasou a quien identifico de inmediato... Nadie pareció sorprenderse… lo que si les impacto un poco fue el hecho de saber que había matado al padre se Syaoran ya que en ese tiempo se suponía que eran buenos amigos… después de eso varios agentes fueron a la casa donde se suponía la tenían, pero al llegar ahí no encontraron a nadie… Syaoran se sentía frustrado y lleno de ira… estaban comiendo en el apartamento de Syaoran con Yamazaki y Yuki…

- que bueno que ya estas aquí – le dijo su hermano

- a mí también me alegra estar aquí

- a nosotros más - le decía Yamazaki con una sonrisa

- llamo tu madre cuando estabas son en revisión y me dijo que la fiesta será el fin de semana – Syaoran un poco ausente algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie

- eso será bueno así descansaremos todos – le dijo Yuki – no les he comprado un obsequio – poniendo cara de sorpresa – Yamazaki me acompañas a comprarlo

- por supuesto – entendiendo sus intenciones ya que si les había comprado un obsequio – regresamos en la tarde… pórtense mal – con una enorme sonrisa mientras salían del lugar

- Syaoran – dijo ella tímidamente… el la observo detenidamente – te sientes bien – en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación y se supone que es el quien estaba preocupado por ella

- no – a ella jamás le podría esconder nada… se levanto de su asiento dejando sobre la mesa su plato casi intacto y la abraso con fuerza – por mi culpa as pasado un mal rato – ella se separo un poco de el y lo vio a los ojos y con una sonrisa enorme

- claro que no… esto es algo que paso y no podemos cambiarlo… además yo te amo y lo único que me interesa en este momento es estar a tu lado

- Sakura… te amo tanto – ella era la única que pudo quitarle aquel peso que cargaba desde el día que desapareció

- yo también te amo y ya quita esa cara que debemos celebrar que ya estamos juntos – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios confortándolo…

La tarde pasaba y sus hermanos aun no llegaban… Syaoran y Sakura se la habían pasado en el sofá viendo televisión y el no la soltaba ni un momento la besaba… la acariciaba… y no dejaba que hiciera nada cualquier cosa que quisiera se la daba… ella se sentía muy contenta de estar con el…

- creo que ya es hora de irme a mi apartamento – dijo ella intentando pararse

- claro que no – impidiendo que lo hiciera

- ¿Qué?

- dije que no… tu estas loca si voy a permití que te quedes ahí… no te alejaras de mi nunca… viví un infierno sin ti – la estrecho contra si – ahora no nos separaremos jamás

- Syaoran

- ni una palabra tu te quedas conmigo – la llevo entre sus brazos a su alcoba y la dejo en la cama… prendió la televisión y se sentó a su lado… ven acá – acomodándose para dormir – duerme pequeña que yo estaré aquí – cuando ella estaba recargada en su pecho...

recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior prendió la luz ella se sintió en paz y muy contenta a pesar de los malos días… ambos se quedaron dormidos acurrucados… llegaron del centro comercial muy tarde… y al llegar a la entrada de la habitación sonrieron mutuamente con solo ver la escena frente a ellos… se veían como cuando eran mas pequeños… como cuando Syaoran se deprimía y Sakura lo consolaba sin despertarlos y con el mas ligero ruido los cubrieron con una manta y apagaron las luces y la televisión…

Corría lo mas rápido que podía intentando escapar de su captor y cuando por fin lo logro cayo al borde de un abismo… abrió los ojos con cierta brusquedad y al ver la obscuridad a su alrededor tenia ganas de gritar, pero al moverse un poco pudo sentir a Syaoran a un abrazándola y con una mano acaricio el rostro de el y suspiro aliviada al notar que solo había sido un sueño… la obscuridad le aterraba, pero el estaba ahí con ella y le tranquilizaba… se hundió en su pecho y cerro los ojos volviendo a dormir…

Ya era la cuarta mañana que despertaba a su lado y era una sensación extraordinaria con solo verla dormir con tranquilidad y sentirla cerca se sentía completo ya no le faltaba nada… cada mañana era lo mismo el la despertaba llenándola de besos y ella lo miraba como siempre con esos ojos que decían te amare siempre… y esta vez no fue la excepción… la lleno de besos en el rostro después de contemplarla unos instantes y sonrió abiertamente cuando ella abrió los ojos y se ruborizo como lo hacia cada mañana…

- buenos días – dijo ella

- buenos días… lista para ver a tus padres – sonriente – voy a meter las maletas a el auto arreglare mientras lo ago – le dio otro beso y salio de la habitación…

Sakura ya se sentía mejor y aunque no habían tenido noticias del paradero de su captor no se sentía angustiada sabia que sus seres queridos la cuidarían y no dejarían que nada malo le pase… cuando estaba lista en el auto ya la esperaban Yukito, Yamazaki, Ieran y Syaoran… durante el viaje bromeaban y trataban lo menos posible mencionar el secuestro… al llegar vieron esa hermosa cabaña en la que se habían mudado sus padres en donde vacasionaban desde que ella tenia memoria y en donde paso muy gratos momentos… cuando el auto se detuvo la puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salio su padre y madre sonriendo y en cuanto estuvieron frente a ella la abrazaron con fuerza…

- hija que bueno que estas bien – le decía su madre sin querer soltarla y no pudiendo evitar las lagrimas…- entren – le decía sin soltarla aun… dentro de la casa Sakura vio con mucha alegría la decoración y un letrero que decía bienvenida a casa…

Era un día maravilloso casi todas las personas que eran importantes para ella estaban ahí… recordaba cada momento de su vida y ahora no e faltaba nada… la tarde callo en el lugar y Syaoran se marcho con la excusa de estar cansado algo que le pareció muy raro, pero lo olvido al ponerse a platicar con sus padres… por la noche se fue a la habitación que ocupaba cuando iba a ese lugar y se recostó cayendo casi de inmediato en las manos del sueño… sentía que la movían y abrió los ojos con dificultad y pereza… se sorprendió al ver a Syaoran a su lado…

- que pasa – pregunto aun adormilada…

- acompáñame - mientras la ayudaba a pararse…

- a donde vamos – después de un bostezo

- es una sorpresa… - salieron de la casa… no hacia frió pero si había una brisa fresca – recuerdas la vez que nos peleamos por una tontería

- siempre peleábamos por tonterías – frotándose los ojos

- si lo se, pero una vez peleamos por que no querías salir a pasear

- es que estaba cansada y tu te pusiste necio… y luego saliste corriendo y regresaste muy noche…

- encontré un lugar muy bonito, pero estaba algo lejos… - la miro sonriente mientras ella se mostraba confundida…

- y eso que tiene que ver… tengo sueño – decía ella haciendo unos pucheros que a el le parecieron encantadores… el se detuvo – cierra los ojos – le dijo mientras la cargaba

- que es lo que pretendes – mirándolo con cierta desconfianza ella pensaba que le quería jugar una broma ya que nunca la había despertado a media noche y sacado de su casa sin motivo aparente

- que cierres los ojos – le dio un beso en lo labios – por favor

- bien solo espero que no sea una de tus bromas – cerro los ojos y sentía como el caminaba hasta que se detuvo y el ruido de agua cayendo llego a sus oídos

- ábrelos – le dijo al oído y ella con curiosidad lo hizo

- pero… que… - el habla se le fue ante las velas a su alrededor cerca de donde estaba una imponente y hermosa cascada y también había una manta con comida como para un día de campo… las velas estaban acomodadas en forma de palabras y decían

_Te casas conmigo _

Ella pensó que aun dormía y lo miro asombrada mientras el la bajaba… ella no sabia que hacer si reír, llorar o lanzarse a el para besarlo

- entonces que dices – impaciente

- si – no supo como las palabras salieron de sus labios el la abraso al instante besándola efusivamente… de su pantalón saco la pequeña cajita en la que estaba una hermosa sortija con pequeñas esmeraldas…

- entonces Sakura Kinomoto pronto serás mi esposa… -sonriente mientras le ponía el anillo…

Continuara…

Disculpen la tardanza pero como saben es época de vacaciones… en fin el final esta muy cerca no olviden dejar sus comentarios besos chaito


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos mis lectores atención aviso que este es el penúltimo capitulo de la incondicional espero que sea de su agrado….después del final escribiré un capitulo extra, pero ese será a petición de algunos lectores… ya que tendrá lemon aunque aviso que no me considero buena escribiendo eso mmm claro que seria la primera vez que lo ago… aviso que no será muy relevante para la historia a si que a las personas que no les guste no lo lean… sin mas que decir daré comienzo con el penúltimo capitulo **

_**La incondicional **_

_**Capitulo 16 **_

Despertó sintiendo la brisa helada en el rostro y se obligo a si misma a abrir los ojos… y como si fuera un sueño miro a Syaoran quien seguía a su lado… mas bien debajo de ella en la profundidad del sueño… Syaoran inconscientemente era como la cómoda cama de Sakura y a ella le encantaba estar a si con el… le gustaba despertar a su lado como lo hacia desde el día que llego a su casa después de la pesadilla que fue su rapto lo sentía tan cerca que no podía mas que suspirar, pero sabia que amanecía ya que el sol empezaba a darle en el rostro… se la habían pasado ahí durmiendo tras estar abrasados durante largo rato… recostados en el césped con las estrellas y la luna como testigos de que se amaban mas de lo que podían decir… y lo mejor de todo es que aquella noche el le había pedido matrimonio… pasaría el tiempo que dios le permitiera a su lado… intento levantarse con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, pero el se despertó al sentir que su calor empezaba a abandonarlo y la abraso mas para que no lograra separase de el…

- buenos días – le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y ella lo miraba con un rubor que la hacia lucir mas bella de lo que era

- buenos días – un tanto nerviosa…

- creo que no dormiste bien – su mirada expresaba tanto

- te equivocas dormí mejo que nunca recargándose en su pecho

- entonces creo que soy bueno como cama – sonriendo divertido – pero creo que si no nos ven se asustaran un poco… tomando en cuenta lo que a pasado – refiriéndose al secuestro…

- bien vamos

Ella ya se enderezaba cuando el se giro quedando ahora ella sobre el césped y la beso con intensidad robándole casi todo el aliento… ella sonrió y de inmediato se pusieron de pie sonriendo… el regio lo que quedaba de lo que había llevado para pasar una noche inolvidable… la iba abrazando mientras caminaban… sonreían abiertamente y cuando llegaron a casa la mayoría ya espiaban en la cocina desayunando… el solo dejo las cosas a un lado de la puerta y se dirigieron a la cocina con las manos entrelazadas al legar a la cocina vio la manera en que la miraba su madre… al parecer aun no se hacia a la idea de que eran novios… recordaba la cara de su madre cuando se entero ya que no se lo habían comunicado por todo lo que pasaba… pero al parecer lo olvidaron…

**- flash back –**

_Acababan de llegar y Yuki salio con Yamazaki ya que según ellos estaban aburridos… Naoko salio con su nuevo novio y sus padres se habían ido con la madre de Syaoran a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y ello se habían quedado solos… el la miro y la beso con intensidad ya que desde que habían llegado no habían tenido ni un minuto a solas y eso era lo que mas quería y sin notarlo alguien estaba frente a ellos observándolos, pero estaban tan bien que no lo notaron hasta que por fin se separaron, pero continuaron con las manos entrelazadas… no dejaban de mirarse… _

_- valla casi me desmayo – la voz de su madre la hizo bajar de su nube… había olvidado que no lo sabia a un _

_- madre – se sentía como una pequeña que había sido atrapada en una travesura _

_- no por mi no se preocupen yo solo vine por mi sombrero que lo había olvidado, pero ustedes continúen no los interrumpo mas – cuando lo noto ella ya no estaba y ambos seguían con las manos entrelazadas… la carcajada de Syaoran la hizo salir de sus pensamientos…_

_- de que te ríes _

_- olvide decirte que ellos no lo sabían – sonrió – viste la cara que puso… pobre Nadeshiko se ha llevado una sorpresa _

_- no te burles – fingiendo enfado a pesar de su sonrojo _

_-o pequeña no te enojes – la abraso con fuerza y la beso de nuevo _

**- fin flash back –**

- y que ahí de desayunar – dijo apenas llego a lado de su hermano… y aun agarrada de Li (quien fuera ella)

- pues… ahí café… fruta… huevos… tocino y mmm no se que mas preparo mama – sonriendo al ver a su hermana tan contenta – a y jugo

- creo que tomare jugo – se sonto de Li con dificultad ya que el parecía no querer dejarla algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie… en el rostro de su padre se dibujo una sonrisa al ver lo que nadie había notado un pequeño detalle que ayer no estaba

- y para cuando – pregunto Fuyitaca ganándose muchas miradas de desconcierto…

- de que hablas cielo – Nadeshiko

- Sakura – la miro y luego su mano – Syaoran – ahora solo los tres entendían la situación

- no se par cuando ella quiera – con una sonrisa mientras que Sakura se coloraba – pero supongo que será lo mas pronto posible – la abraso y le beso la mejilla

- no entiendo – dijo Yuki algo desconcertado… por primera vez no entendía de que hablaban siendo el tan perceptivo

- de que hablan – Ieran Li entrando a la cocina con algo de pereza

- de la fecha de la boda – Fuyitaca sonriendo gratamente mientras lo miraban sorprendidos

- boda – aun sin creerlo la pobre de Nadeshiko… apenas ayer se había enterado de que eran novios y ahora se iban a casar si que tenían prisa

- si mira – le dijo Fuyitaca tomando la mano de Sakura y mostrándoles a todos la sortija

- o por dios y yo sin notarlo – dijo Yamazaki con una voz realmente afeminada

- pues yo pienso que ya se habían tardado – sonriendo y un poco mas complacido con la respuesta…

- que bonita esta – decía Naike sonriendo con los ojos llenos de ilusión

- valla y yo que pensaba que no serias mi nuera – Ieran la abraso con fuera casi arrebatándola de los brazos de su hijo

- hija – le dijo su madre después de un momento de desconcierto… la abraso y sonrió abiertamente – ustedes dos me van a matar de la emoción… ayer novios y ahí prometidos… solo me falta que me digan que van a tener hijos

- pues – dijo Syaoran con cierta sonrisa malévola en el rostro la cual se borro al recibir un codazo de Sakura

- claro que no – Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

- por ahora – dijo el haciendo que ella se sonrojara y que todos rieran

- entonces cuando – insistió Fuyitaca

- no lo se la que organiza eventos es ella cuando quieres que sea – le pregunto a Sakura

- pues no lo se

- que tal en un mes – sugirió la madre de Syaoran totalmente complacida con la que si seria su nuera no como a otra odiosa

- por mi esta bien – dijo ella… era tiempo suficiente para organizarlo…

- entonces en un mes – afirmo el con una sonrisa y la abraso con fuerza algo que a todos les pareció adorable

- mucha miel no – dijo Yuki con un tono de molestia

- siempre serás celoso – le pregunto su padre

- no te preocupes papa que el ayudo a que esto pasara – le dijo Naoko

- en serio – pregunto su madre no muy convencida

- si mama el y Yamazaki arreglaron todo… - Naoko les contó la historia y todos la escuchaban gustosos a acepción de la parte en que Syaoran era un idiota por malinterpretar las cosas y pensar que Sakura vivía con Yue – y así fue – concluyo Naoko

- si, pero ya les dije que no tienten a su suerte – con su misma cara de ella es mi hermana y si la tocas te mato

- no empieces Yuki – le decía Yamazaki muy alegre dándole de palmadas en la espalda… con demasiada fuerza

- me dejaras sin brazo – le dijo Yuki olvidando a los tortolitos

El desayuno fue tan familiar que realmente lo disfrutaron… sus familias estaban encantados con que ello se casaran no podía esperar para ver a tomoyo cuando se lo dijera… seguramente saltaría de gusto… ese día seria la pequeña fiesta de celebración por parte de sus padres… ya que por el asunto de Sakura la habían suspendido… Eriol y tomoyo estaban invitados, pero acordaron que llegarían el día de la fiesta… el abuelo de Sakura llego y en cuanto supo que se casaría les prometió regalarle una casa… ella no quería aceptar, pero el le insistió tanto que no pudo decir que no, también le dijo que le regalaría la luna de miel, pero eso ya no se lo permitió Li diciendo que era su obligación… pero no desistió hasta que les hizo prometer que al menos aceptarían que los llevaran en su avión a donde fuera su destino… en cuanto tomoyo llego Sakura la abrazo con fuerza y tomoyo sintió que estaba contenta por la calidez de su abraso

- y por que tan feliz – le pregunto aun abrasada a su amiga

- por que más de seguro se casa – bromeo Eriol

- como sabes – le pregunto Sakura separándose de tomoyo

- no sabia, pero me alegra – dijo Eriol

- en verdad te casas – le pregunto tomoyo aun sin creerlo

- por supuesto y será conmigo – Syaoran saliendo de la nada pequeña cabaña… con una enorme sonrisa

- es genial – después de digerir la noticia y abraso a Sakura con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que la mataría con su entusiasmo

- pasen por favor mama ya preparo su habitación y la fiesta esta por comenzar

- que bien y quien esta – tomoyo

- pues mis padres… mis hermanos… mi abuelo… Ieran y Yamazaki… y algunos conocidos de mis padres…

- que bien – dijo tomoyo

- y para cuando la boda – pregunto Eriol muy sonriente a Syaoran mientras veía como tomoyo y a Sakura se adelantaban platicando de cualquier tontería

- en un mes – sonriendo

- no es muy pronto

- ya espere mucho no crees – le dijo Syaoran

- en eso tienes razón… cambiando de tema… como va lo del padre de tu ex

- al parecer lo vieron a las afueras de Tokio, pero no saben donde pueda estar… encontraron a Meiling, pero al parecer… ella fue la que ayudo a Sakura a escapar a si que le darán una muy corta o sentencia o fianza… lo único diferente en la situación es que encontraron a la que se suponía era esposa de ese tipo muerta y todo apunta a que fue el… sobre todo por que en las cuentas de la mujer no había nada… también se le sumaron un sin fin de deudas y fraudes… a si que cuando lo atrapen no creo que salga vivo de prisión… también es el responsable del supuesto accidente de mi hermano… de eso solo tienen el testimonio de Meiling… al parecer el muy idiota - estaba molestándose… apretó los puños… - pensaba que cuando mi madre muriera no podían haber dos herederos a si que opto por que solo fuera uno… la bueno es que mi hermano no conducía tan rápido y fue un mal golpe nada mas… - trato de calmarse al ver a Sakura acercándosele

- y ella lo sabe – le pregunto Eriol con mucha curiosidad

- no todo… se lo suelto poco a poco… pero lo va tomando bien lo que no le he dicho es que Meiling parece ser quien la ayudo… pero tal vez mañana se lo diga

- ya están listas – les pregunto Eriol cuando llegaron con ellos…

- claro – contesto tomoyo

La fiesta fue muy inda… bailaron rieron y sobre todo se olvidaron del asunto de Meiling y su padre…

Continuara…

Espero les allá gustad el capitulo y no olviden que el siguiente será el desenlace de esta historia jaja bueno me despido besitos


	17. fin

**Es una pena, pero este fic llego a su fin… estoy contenta ya termine dos de mis fic… claro me falta el capitulo especial de la incondicional, pero saldrá pronto… y como ya avise los que no lo quieran leer no lo hagan no es de relevancia en la historia por eso este es el cap final aunque me han pedido que escriba un epilogo, pero lo sigo pensando… bueno me despido besos a todos**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a:**

**Asuka Sakura**

**Dokuro**

**Sweetchibi- Sakura**

**Isabel**

**Rosh bernal**

**Lita tomoyo **

**Mary- tonks**

**Luna box**

**Potrees- light**

**Esmeraldy**

**Alberto **

**Asakura**

**Angel zafiro **

**gabyhatt**

**Katiuska**

**Phoebe 18**

**Danny1984**

**Mikael**

**LMundine**

**Angelesss**

**Aliz Sakurita li**

**Shirikosakura**

**Acseisks**

**Katiusk**

**Amy chan91**

**Yemy li **

**Kaeri chan**

**Chaconcin**

**Ghia- hikari**

**Camili**

**Flores negras**

**Gatitos y perritos**

**Emnariddle**

**Lyssette- reyes**

**Asakura**

**Gina**

**Isuzu**

**Kimilitachan**

**Juchiz**

**Meli17**

**Agocentric- theorem**

**Pausluoma**

**Darkz **

**Y especialmente a fairy, gaby y smeraldtsuki gracias por apoyarme tanto y si se me paso alguien es por que soy muy distraída… bien pues comencemos **

_**La incondicional **_

_**Capitulo final**_

Aun trataba de correr, pero sus pies ya no le daban mas… no podía creer que si propia hija fuera quien lo delatara y aparte dejara escapar a la que ahora era prometida de Li Syaoran… tenia ganas de matarlo por el simple hecho de que su familia le había arrebatado según el la oportunidad de triunfar… y si tenia que ir a la cárcel de por vida por lo menos a el lo privaría de la suya… se fijo en el camino y estaba despejado… hacia ya varios kilómetros que había perdido a quien lo perseguía… en su mente repasaba cada aspecto de su vida preguntándose donde fallo… el nunca fallaba… todo lo que quería lo conseguía… ahora pensaba en que podría hacer… recordó aquella casucha donde guardaba cosas por si algo así pasaba… no estaba muy lejos del lugar así que siguió caminando como pudo…

La fiesta estaba en su punto… Sakura bailaba con Syaoran y se podía percibir el amor que sentían el uno por el otros algo que tenia encantados a sus padres… Yukito también estaba contento, pero era tan celoso con su hermana que le costaba mucho trabajo… lo bueno era que Yamazaki le hacia compañía y le contaba algunas cuantas barbaridades para que lo olvidara… Naoko estaba platicando con su novio, pero eso se veía directo al truene… fue un fin de semana casi perfecto y digo casi… por la reciente fobia de Sakura… la oscuridad… la hora de marcharse en aquella tarde de domingo había llegado y Syaoran parecía niño travieso mandado al colegio y eso era por que su madre ya le había avisado que se tenia que presentar el lunes desde muy temprano a trabajar… su madre dijo que era indispensable para poder empezar su familia… y era hora de tomar las riendas de la empresa situada en Japón… su hermano tomaría la de Hong Kong y tendrían algunos apoderados para encargarse de las pequeñas asociaciones con otras empresas y con negocios pequeños… no tenia ganas de ir a trabajar… bueno, pero si no lo hacia seguramente su madre le daría un discurso de te vas a casar bueno eso no le desagradaba, pero lo que seguía si… te vas a casar y tienes que trabajar para poder mantener la familia que formaran… lo que el no quería era estar metido todo el día en una oficina y descuidar a su querida Sakura… bueno no descuidar no quería alejarse de ella ni un momento sentía que ella habían perdido demasiado… se paro con pereza de la cama… salio de la habitación cuando llego a la cocina pudo ver a Sakura preparando el desayuno… la observo sin hacer sonido alguno… ella tarareaba una canción… se imagino verla cada mañana de esa manera y sintió mas ansiedad para que el día en que unirían sus vidas llegara…

El aroma de los hot cakes inundaba la cocina… pensaba en lo afortunada que era… pronto se casaría y seria con la persona a la que había querido casi desde el día en que le derramó el almuerzo encima… se rió ante el recuerdo… si que le había molestado que aquel niño despistado le ensuciara su ropa haciéndole pasar una de las peores vergüenzas hasta el momento y una por que la otra fue aquella vez que se quedo atrapada en ese árbol… se armo un gran alboroto los bomberos fueron a bajarla y cuando por fin estuvo en el piso y sin un rasguño el solo rió a carcajadas y ese día fue la primera vez que se pelearon después de hacerse amigos… el corazón se le acelero al sentir sus brazos rodearle el abdomen y su respiración en el cuello después de un dulce beso en l mejilla…

- buenos días – le dijo Syaoran por fin después de un instante de aquella horma

- buenos días – tratando de controlar a su pobre corazón que cada vez que lo veía se alteraba por completo…

- se ve delicioso – se acomodo a manera de que quedaran frente a frente y la beso con intensidad

- se van a quemar – le dijo ella aun contra sus labios..

- creo que no seria buena idea disfrutar de una luna de miel antes de la boda – la voz de Yamazaki los interrumpió

- eres tu – dijo Syaoran al girarse y verlo ahí parado en la puerta con la sonrisa de burla que usaba cuando lo cachaba en alguna situación que no le favoreciera…

- pues quien mas – sonrió mas al verlos sonrojados a ambos – veo que si se quemara el desayuno – Sakura volteo rápidamente y quito el hot cake que se quemaba los tres sonrieron ante la escena – creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a que se demuestren su cariño cada vez que puedan – con una mirada picara mientras los otros dos se ruborizaban de nuevo – aunque era de esperarse después de lo que paso… a demás creo que prefiero verlos a si que a Syaoran mas callado que de costumbre y sin ganas de comer – ganándose dos miradas diferentes una de desconcierto y la otra de rabia

- a que te refieres – le pregunto Sakura mientras seguía preparando el desayuno

- no te lo ha dicho… - sonrió – cuando me quede en cama por l de mi pierna el no hablaba no comía y ni siquiera se enojaba conmigo… y sabes por que… por que el pensó que ya vivías con Yue y todo por que escucho que una voz de hombre te llamaba… - sonrió de nuevo al ver a su hermano rojo casi morado – también – su expresión se torno seria – cuando no sabíamos donde estabas… paso lo mismo que cuando murió nuestro padre – Sakura se sorprendió – saben voy a molestar a Yukito – dijo saliendo de la cocina y dejando a Syaoran algo avergonzado y a una incrédula Sakura

- eso es verdad – dijo por fin ella después de unos momentos

- que esperabas… tu eres muy importante en mi vida… me sentí peor que cuando papa falleció y solo por no saber donde estabas o si estabas bien – dijo el con la amargura atorada en la voz por aquellos momentos de pesadilla que vivió pensando que probablemente ella había muerto… no se dio cuenta cuando, pero Sakura lo abrazo con fuerza se sentía contenta no por el echo de que sufriera si no por que sentía que significaba tanto para el como el para ella…

Ese fue su último domingo sin tener preocupaciones de trabajo sobre sus hombros… y disfrutando a su prometida… se agradeció a si mismo por no dejar que regresara al apartamento en el que vivía… lo que no le gustaba es que ahora ya no la podría verla despertar con tranquilidad… ahora tendría que despertarla o tal vez dejarla durmiendo… ella también regresaba a laborar después del secuestro tomoyo se había hecho cargo de todo, pero aun así tenían mucho trabajo… regresaron a casa esa tarde… Yamazaki se que directamente a Hong Kong y Yukito al apartamento de Sakura… claro esta que la madre de Li se fue a su casa y Naoko se quedo con sus padres donde ya vivían desde hace algunos años…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miércoles por la tarde a 2 semanas de la boda… presiono varias veces el piso al que iba esperando que con hacerlo mágicamente llegaría a su destino… cuando por fin llego la secretaria le saludo con amabilidad y confianza y sin avisar de su llegada… abrió las puertas silenciosamente apreciando al hombre frente a ella con actitud seria y el rostro un tanto severo… el se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con el teléfono en mano y discutiendo en un idioma no muy desconocido para ella… se quedo de pie sin perder de vista un solo segundo de su prometido el cual al advertir su presencia torno su rostro a una expresión de alegría infinita y colgó el teléfono sin siquiera decir adiós… se movió velozmente y la abrazo con fuerza girando en su sitio con ella…

- Sakura… no sabia que vendrías – sonriente… nada que vera su actitud anterior

- era una sorpresa… - le sonrió y a Syaoran se le olvido el mal rato al teléfono - vine a raptarte para ir a comer – sonriéndole

- y me vas a invitar o me vas a dejar con la cuenta – bromeando

- lo de siempre – con una mirada traviesa

- entonces llevare mi cartera – sonriendo… le beso con mucha ansiedad

ambos salieron de la oficina encontrándose a Meiling saliendo del ascensor… ambos se sorprendieron y Sakura recordó lo que le había dicho Syaoran de que ella le había ayudado a escapar y eso se lo agradecía a pesar de que ella también había ayudado a que la secuestraran y aparte tenia la meta de separarla de la persona que quería, pero con tan solo ver su mirada Sakura pudo entender todo el arrepentimiento que expresaba y sin decir mas se soltó de su prometido y abrazo a Meiling haciendo que esta soltara las lagrimas retenidas por días…

- Sakura yo… - dijo ella antes de ser interrumpida

- lo se y si a demás eso ya es pasado – se separo de ella y sonrió… ambas lo hicieron

- gracias – dijo Meiling aferrándose a Sakura con fuerza mientras Syaoran veía la escena comprobando que Sakura era sorprendente e impredecible…

- bien entonces creo que ya es hora de irme… - dejo Meiling con una sonrisa

- bien… suerte – le dijo Sakura decidiéndose de ella

Los tres bajaron por el ascensor hasta un piso abajo del último donde se encontraba el estacionamiento del lugar… Syaoran y Sakura caminaban juntos en dirección contraria a Meiling… ella recordó que se había olvidado darle algo a Syaoran y se giro, pero lo que vio no fue algo muy agradable… vio a su padre apuntándole a Syaoran por la espalda… pondría apostar que el ni siquiera lo había notado… todo paso en un par de segundos…

Al escuchar el sonido del disparo ambos voltearon y lo que vieron les aterro un poco… Meiling en el piso sangrando y su padre enfrente de ella con el arma en las manos y sin reacción aparente… Sakura corrió a lado de Meiling y la tomo entre sus brazos… la herida parecía ser demasiado grave… casi le atravesó el pecho…

- creo… que… después de todo… si te amo- le dijo Meiling al ver a Syaoran llegar a su lado – es una pena… que… legue tarde a tu vida – un hilo de sangre se hacia presente en los labios de Meiling… su padre aun no reaccionaba… los hombres de seguridad llegaron y de inmediato tomaron al hombre cano que apenas tomaba cuenta de la gravedad de lo sucedido

- Meiling!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba su padre después de un rato de no reaccionar… - Meiling hija… por que… tu

ella sonrió mientras veía a su padre tratando de liberarse del agarre de los de seguridad…

- ahora si soy tu hija- tosió un poco de sangre – creía que nunca arias nada por mi… - lo miro el hombre se veía afligido con unas cuantas lagrimas resbalando por su rostro – tu teatro ya… no sirve… sabes pensaba que era como tu, pero ahora se que soy diferente…

- pero no debiste meterte – le gritaba su padre tratando de safarse, pero sin resultados

- lo volvería hacer… - le dijo viendo a Syaoran y Sakura a su lado… ambos lucían realmente consternados – espero que sean felices y si no lo son regresare de mi tumba para acosarlos por el resto de sus vidas

- Meiling no… - dijo Sakura al comprender sus palabras… ella había sacrificado su vida por el hombre al que ama que curiosamente jamás estaría con ella

- Sakura… ya… es hora… ya lo cinto cerca… - su voz era frágil y las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos como un mar que le nublaba la vista

- Meiling – dijo Syaoran por fin

- Syaoran… les deseo lo mejor – sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y presionaba con fuerza la mano de Sakura y fue cuando ya no la sintió que lo supo… ella ya no estaba mas… sin contenerse sollozo abrazándola…

La policía llego junto con una ambulancia… se llevaron el cuerpo de Meiling llegaron muy tarde no pudieron salvarla… Sakura se sentía triste y a la vez contenta acaso eso era posible…

ese día Syaoran se tomo el día libre y se lo paso arreglando los papeles de Meiling ya que por supuesto su padre no podría hacerlo… pasaron los días y el juicio fue el mas rápido… las pruebas eran contundentes… la boda se atraso un mes mas, pero no importo ya que arreglaron todo…

Tomoyo arreglo todo y no dejo a Sakura mover un dedo sabia que ella tendría que disfrutar cada parte de la preparación de su boda… Sakura se encargo de los demás eventos y tomoyo se metió de lleno en su boda… Sakura estaba contenta viendo a todos vueltos locos por el acontecimiento… también decidió darle a tomoyo un regalo… serian socias y ya no seria su asistente… eso era muy bueno… por otro lado Syaoran arreglaba todo para ausentarse por un mes… ya que eso duraría la luna de miel… todo estaba listo para el gran día…

------------------------------------

Su vestido era blanco con toques plateados y descubierto de los hombros… ajustado a la perfección a su figura esbelta y con una larga cola que arrastraba por la iglesia… a su lado su padre sonriendo abiertamente… frente a ella el hambre al que ama esperándola con el reflejo de los nervios en su rostro… ella sonrió y el también olvidándose del miedo que sintió al ver que no venia… cuando Fuyitaca unió sus manos supieron que ero seria por mucho tiempo… la ceremonia empezó y con n acepto unieron su vidas…

**Fin**

Que curioso… el primer día que lo sentí jamás pensé que este sentimiento fuera amor… de hecho creí que era agradecimiento ya que ella era mi mejor amiga… la que me conocía como nadie y la que siempre estaría a mi lado… trate de negármelo durante mucho tiempo hasta que la vi con otro y mis celos se presentaron atacándome con tantas sensaciones y como dije en un principio muchas veces guardamos nuestros sentimientos hasta que ya es muy tarde… recuerdo la frustración y falta de vida que sentía cuando la creí perdida en brazos de aquel hombre… también cuando pensé que ya vivían juntos y precisamente el día que estaba decidido a decirle lo que había descubierto y lo idiota que me sentí al saber que era su hermano el que se había mudado con ella… pero un rayo de luz alumbro mi camino y el temor de perder a mi amiga desapareció ya que la amaba tanto que no podía estar ni un momento alejado de ella y ahora se que jamás podré estar lejos de ella siempre estará presente aunque nos pelemos o nos separemos por mi trabajo ella siempre estará conmigo ya que le entregue mi alma desde que éramos unos niños… pero ahora también es mi esposa, mi amante y la única capaz de hacerme sentir vivo mi incondicional en mas de una manera y ahora yo también soy incondicional con ella…

**Creo que llorare ya se termino pero claro que are el capitulo que prometí y prometo no demorar mucho no olviden dejar sus comentarios y leer mis demás fics les envió un beso a todos **


	18. epilogo 1

_La luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo acompañado de aquellas estrellas que a millones de kilómetros de distancia… tan inalcanzables ya eran testigo de la ansiedad de aquel hombre… el viento meneaba las hojas de los árboles… los grillos tocaban aquella melodía con la que deleitaban a los espectadores de la noche y una brisa ligera se colaba por la ventanilla de aquel auto, provocando un escalofrío al conductor… las calles estaban vacías, casi desiertas… y como no estarlo si el sol ya casi suplía a aquella hermosa luna llena… confidente de tantos amores y noches soñadas… sin mencionar noches desesperadas y de sufrimiento, pero este no era el caso… el conductor tenía una apariencia desastrosa… como cualquier persona la tendría si fuese despertada cuando se acogía en la comodidad de su habitación… el cabello castaño más revuelto de lo normal y la barba sin rasurar, dándole un toque más sexy a su apariencia… pero las bolsas bajo los ojos no le favorecían… secuela de tantas noches de desvelo… así como incontables noches de pensamientos incontenibles sobre trabajo… algo que llegaba a abrumarlo, pero no obstante, lo hacía inmensamente feliz el hecho de pensar que tenía un hogar al cual regresar en las tardes y a veces en noches no tan estrelladas como la que le acompañaba en ese momento… conducía con cierto cansancio… abrió completamente la ventanilla dejando pasar el viento helado de una casi mañana para poder despertar un poco mientras llegaba al establecimiento que tanto buscaba y mientras ordenaba sonreía ante los recuerdos que le llegaban en aquella casi mañana con la luna en lo más alto, y unos cuantos destellos del sol que anunciaba su llegada y el comienzo de otro día a su lado… _

_**La incondicional **_

_**Epílogo part. 1**_

La unión que sello sus vidas en un beso lleno de sinceridad y promesas para un mañana… entre los aplausos de los presentes salieron del lugar sonriendo, y como no sonreír al unir tu vida a la persona que es capaz de hacerte feliz, pero al mismo tiempo si llegara a faltar darte el sufrimiento más grande de tu vida… las risas no paraban… y los gritos pidiendo otra demostración de aquel amor que se tenían y que fue guardado durante años… las felicitaciones y fotografías no podían faltar… a si como la recepción que les aguardaba… el salón era de lo más elegante, pero también algo sencillo y con clase, dándole un aire de romanticismo y familiaridad en cada detalle que poseía, brindando comodidad a los invitados de la celebración… la música amenizaba, mientras ellos disfrutaban de la comida…

- aún no lo puedo creer - decía Nadeshiko con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- pues más vale que empieces, si no, cuando tengamos nietos te costara más – le dijo su esposo… depositó un beso en la frente de la mujer y poso su mirada en los recién casados que estaban unidos de las manos y no dejaban de verse con ese brillo especial, que solo aparecerá frente al ser amado

- no empiecen – dijo Sakura sonrojada y contenta ante tal idea

- y cuantos hijos tendrán – les pregunto Ieran impaciente

- pues yo quiero unos 6 nietos – dijo su padre

- 6 estas loco – dijo Sakura horrorizada al pensar en 6 partos, no eran algo muy lindo

- hey no la espanten - dijo Syaoran sonriendo ante la expresión de su ahora esposa… - pero acá entre nos, yo quiero mínimo 3 – dijo muy bajo a su suegro mientras recibía un codazo de su esposa

- te escuche – le dijo después de aquel pequeño pero doloroso golpe

- calma cielo – le dijo mientras besaba su mano de la manera más tierna, haciendo que ella se sonrojara

- vez que lindos se ven – le dijo Tomoyo a su esposo, quien sonreía ampliamente

- si, pero no termino de reír, aún se coloran cuando se ven – dijo muy bajo, pero Tomoyo lo miro

- y tu no – Eriol mejor se quedo callado – por que si no mal recuerdo el otro día te pusiste rojo cuando te dije que

- no tienes que repetirlo, te pueden oír – dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas causando las risas de los presentes

- vez… no te burles – le dijo su esposa sonriente

- ustedes no cambian – les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- creo que ya es hora del primer baile, antes de que decidan escaparse y dejarnos aquí sin verlos en un rato más – les dijo Eriol en un tono pícaro causando un sonrojo y risas nerviosas así como carcajadas incontenibles…

- déjalos… el rojo les queda bien, pero en exceso se ven graciosos – Yamazaki llegando a la mesa con una sonrisa plantada en la cara mientras veía a Yukito más despreocupado por celar a su hermana… ya no le costaba tanto retenerse, pero solo por ser Syaoran con el que contraía matrimonio

La música que daba paso al baile comenzó a sonar y no fue necesario que se los pidieran porque él ya estaba de pie extendiéndole la mano y ella inmediatamente la acepto… caminaron al centro de la pista, donde las miradas se posaban en ellos… él la tomo por la cintura mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello, y las apacibles notas los acompañaban en sus lentos balanceos… se observaban con una mirada llena de felicidad y más de un sentimiento por estar juntos y sin más el se acerco a su oído y le susurro…

"_te_ _amo_"

Cálidas palabras que atravesaron sus sentidos, dándole paz y mucha felicidad… la fiesta continuaba y ya casi era la hora de irse… paso lo de siempre en una boda… los hombres aventaban al novio mientras las mujeres hacían lo mismo con la novia (aclaración: he ido a muy pocas bodas, pero aquí en donde yo vivo eso es lo que pasa) las risas eran inevitables… cuando llego la hora de arrojar el ramo curiosamente no le cayo a ninguna de las solteras presentes… le cayo a Yamazaki causando las risas de todos los presentes más que nada porque nadie lo acompañaba y era hombre, se supone que le tenia que caer a una mujer, pero la puntería de Sakura fue mala y varias de las invitadas le miraban causándole un sonrojo… lo curioso es que fue salvado por Naoko… debía admitirlo, era muy bonita a sus 17 años de edad… Syaoran vio con una sonrisa malévola aquel momento y pensó que ya era su turno de enviarle mensajes al subconsciente para que notara algo… como Yamazaki lo había hecho para que se diera cuanta de lo que sentía por Sakura… pero eso tendría que esperar… miro a su esposa y le sonrió… el momento de la liga… Sakura hasta entonces se mostraba alegre y tranquila, pero con solo pensarlo el color rojo no la abandonaba… los hombres ya instalados a espaldas del novio… y en cuanto sintió que él ya tiraba de la liga con los dientes, sintió un tremendo hormigueo en la boca del estómago… seguido por una oleada de calor… sentía pena… alegría y algo que no supo como describir… cuando le quitaba la liga la rozo ligeramente causándole un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertical y cuando la terminó de quitar el rojo casi se tornaba morado y él solo le sonrió y la arrojo cayendo en manos de uno de los tantos amigos… la fiesta continuo y los novios por fin se quedaban un momento a solas…

- creo que tu y yo mejor nos vamos – le dijo al oído sonriéndole y con voz algo picara, causando el bochorno de Sakura… él la beso y ella no pudo más que sonreír…

- a si que ya se van – les interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta vieron a Yukito con la expresión seria

- si – respondió Syaoran

- bien, pero más te vale que la cuides o te pateare el trasero, me entendiste – dijo Yuki, cuando Syaoran asintió él sonrió dejándolos un poco desconcertados – bueno les recomiendo que se vallan o mi madre vendrá a darles el discurso de la felicidad es lo importante – sonrió ante el recuerdo… en la fiesta de compromiso lo hizo y Sakura se veía con cara de "quiero morir" ya que decía cosas algo vergonzosas… vio a su hermana y la abrazo con fuerza y luego estrecho la mano de su cuñado, dándoles paso para que pudieran irse de aquella fiesta…

Cuando salieron de aquel salón el frió les envolvió y sin pensarlo dos veces él puso su saco sobre los hombros de Sakura y entraron al auto que los esperaba… el camino seria algo largo… Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que tenia planeado Syaoran para su luna de miel, pero no le importaba mucho, solo le importaba estar con él… se recargo en su pecho sintiendo sus brazos a su alrededor… ambos nerviosos y ansiosos por lo que sabían seguía, pero aun así emocionados por toda una vida por delante… ella miro por la ventana y vio la orilla del mar no muy lejos y una oleada de incertidumbre la invadió…

- cierra los ojos – le dijo él

- por que

- por que es una sorpresa – le dijo sonriente, al ver su rostro supo que protestaría, hacía un gesto infantil cuando protestaba, le gustaba tanto – anda, no arruines la sorpresa quieres – le dijo él después de darle un efusivo beso en los labios, robándole el aliento

Sin protestar lo hizo y él sonrió con satisfacción, la tomo entre sus brazos y con un poco de dificultad, bajo con ella del auto cuando éste se detuvo… sentía el movimiento de sus pasos algo pausados y una brisa que le golpeaba el rostro con cierta calidez… al aroma del agua salada inundaba sus pulmones y el rudo de las olas golpeaba sus oídos, cuando el se detuvo sintió el balanceo que la lleno de curiosidad, y sintió los labios de él contra los suyos, sin objeción, respondió a tal gesto…

- ahora puedes ver – le dijo con voz muy suave

- es hermoso – dijo después de abrir los ojos y ver en donde se encontraban… estaban en un yate anclado en un pequeño muelle donde no había más barcos… dando la vista perfecta… el sol se ocultaba con lentitud y ella en sus brazos aferrada a su esposo con una sonrisa en los labios

- te gusto la sorpresa – le dijo él, sacándola de su ensimismamiento

- por supuesto que si – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro y lo besaba con ternura

bien, vamos que aún falta que ver – dijo mientras entraba al camarote, el cual tenía un ventanal grande desde donde se veía claramente el sol ocultándose…

""_**advertencia a quienes no quieran leerlo no lo lean a continuación el lemon prometido… y si no lo quieren leer pues pondré una separación cuando termine"" **_

La cama era muy amplia con un edredón blanco y cojines a su alrededor… el lugar era alumbrado por un par de velas y los rayos del sol que aún no terminaba de ocultarse… a un lado de la cama una pequeña mesa con una botella de vino y dos copas, en el piso los pétalos de rosas que le daban un toque más especial al romanticismo y las cortinas eran como de velo blanco… Syaoran la dejo en la cama con mucho cuidado y la beso tiernamente para después cerrar las cortinas y servir vino… observo a Sakura… su cabello levemente recogido y por el movimiento de la copa que le acababa de dar, se veía nerviosa ya que a pesar de vivir juntos nunca habían compartido intimidad… él la tomo de la barbilla y la miro a los ojos y sin palabras le dijo todo estará bien y ella se relajo casi enseguida, él vio sus ojos… su frente… sus mejillas… hasta que llego a su boca… y se besaron, no sabría decir por cuanto tiempo exactamente… pero duro mucho tiempo aquel mágico momento… el sabor del vino les daba un toque algo erótico y romántico… Syaoran puso las copas a un lado y beso de nuevo a Sakura, pero esta vez con más exigencia… acariciando su cuello y ella le acariciaba el rostro… sus besos marcaron un camino desde la boca hasta su oído y cuando estaba en el jugaba de tal forma que a ella le invadía el calor y juraba escuchaba su corazón latir… de su oído bajo a su cuello solo rozándolo con los labios… esparció pequeños besos en lo hombros que dejaba al descubierto el vestido… sin darse cuenta ya estaban recostados en la cama… él acariciaba por encima del vestido su cintura y ella lo sujetaba del cuello jugando con el cabello en su nuca, provocando en él escalofríos de gozo… las caricias entre ambos cada vez eran más exigentes… Syaoran paso su mano a la espalda de Sakura y bajo el cierre del vestido con cuidado pero a la vez con impaciencia, y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse algo que le dio un toque de inocencia irresistible para su esposo quien al verla la beso con fiereza en el cuello y luego mordisqueo su oído, mientras acariciaba la espalda por debajo del vestido haciéndola estremecer… ella le quito el saco mientras lo besaba en el cuello… se besaron y acariciaron un poco más y él le quito su hermoso vestido de novia… dejándola en ropa interior, la cual era algo provocativa… la observo por un momento y sonrió…

- de que te ríes – le dijo ella sonrojada

- de mi mismo… - la miro y la beso apasionadamente – estuve a punto de perderte… por despistado – mordisqueando su oreja… su cuello y sus labios… suspiro en su cuello estremeciendo cada uno de los sentidos… y con sus manos acaricio el cuerpo de su esposa recorriéndolo desde el cuello… pasando por el busto… el vientre… los muslos… dejándose llevar por el momento… se despojo de su ropa quedando igualmente semidesnudo… la volvía loca con sus caricias… él estaba sobre ella y en un movimiento rápido ahora ella estaba sobre él… besándolo con pasión y regresando aquellos mordiscos que a ella le arrancaron suspiros y en él engrandecer su erección… ella jugaba con su oído y el desabrochaba su sostén dejando a la vista sus senos, los cuales inmediatamente acaricio con suavidad y cuando pudo capturo uno con su boca jugando y haciendo que Sakura sintiera lo que nunca antes… ambos exploraron cada parte de su intimidad y cuando se encontraban completamente desnudos… él la miro con amor, la beso dulcemente mientras, se acomodaba entre sus piernas… la beso en la boca para después penetrarla y ahogo un grito con sus labios sintiendo las uñas de su amada clavándose en su espalda … el dolor fue pasajero y después de eso con cada movimiento de ambos había placer… el cuidaba no lastimarla, pero a la vez quería más… acelero el ritmo… hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax… estallando en el primer orgasmo de la noche…

_**Fin del lemon**_

_Y regresamos con el conductor, en aquella casi mañana, quien recibía su orden que consistía en una hamburguesa, papas fritas y un refresco de sabor… conducía de regreso a casa donde lo esperaba su esposa con el antojo de la mañana… y pese a lo que las personas digan en ella los antojos no cesaban y eso que ya tenia 8 meses de cargar en su vientre el fruto del amor… llegó a su casa, aquella casa que les había obsequiado el abuelo de Sakura y ambos pensaron que les daría una enorme mansión la cual nunca llenarían, pero no, les dio una hermosa casa de dos pisos con jardín y varias habitaciones un lugar realmente acogedor…_ llego a su casa aquella casa que les había obsequiado el abuelo de Sakura y ambos pensaron que les daría una enorme mansión la cual nunca llenarían, pero no les dio una hermosa casa de dos pisos con jardín y varias habitaciones un lugar realmente acogedor… abrió la puerta subió a su alcoba y lo primero que vio le agrado… Sakura dormía placidamente y lo mas seguro e que despertaría hasta horas mas tarde y ya no tendría antojo de papa y hamburguesa… y probablemente el ya no podría dormir… y en balde el que ella lo despertara de madrugada por un antojo… lo que le hacia reír es que con un puchero de niña de esos que ella acostumbraba se le olvidaría que casi no durmió y que fue en balde a comprarle su antojo… resignado se acostó a su lado y la abrazo al tiempo que acariciaba su abultado estomago… a si permaneció hasta que el sol invadió con su presencia la habitación y ella aun dormía solo que ahora se acomodaba en su pecho como cada mañana desde el día en que se casaron… la beso tiernamente como cada mañana y ella despertó con pereza y sonriendo…

- me trajiste mi aburguesa

- por supuesto, pero creí que ya no la ibas a querer – sonriéndole

- pues para que veas que aun no me conoces – le dijo ella de una forma graciosa

- ten – le dijo extendiendo al paquete – pero no creo que sea saludable que desayunes esas cosas – le dijo mientras la besaba en la frente

- pues… lo se – suspiro – pero que quieres que haga… imagina si no me como esto mi niño nacerá con cara de hamburguesa… - miro a su esposo y agrego – tu mama no comía hamburguesas verdad cielo – en un tono algo burlón, pero el decidió no discutir con ella desde que empezó con el embarazo estaba demasiado sensible y hacia una tormenta en un vaso de agua como aquella vez…

_**- flash back- **_

_El salía del baño… se acababa de arreglar para el trabajo y después de darle un beso a Sakura ella entro… después de un minuto salio con un cara que sinceramente le dio miedo… _

_- por que rayos no cerraste la pasta – le dijo en un tono de voz que le provoco un escalofrió y unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo _

_- se me olvido – le dijo el pacíficamente _

_- como que se te olvido… Syaoran eres imposible_

_- no te enojes cielo es solo la pasta – grave error _

_- como que solo una pasta – le dijo ella al borde de la histeria – no es solo la pasta… dejas tu ropa botada en cualquier parte… los trastes en la mesa... como es posible que no puedas ni levantar un plato _

_- bien ya cerrare la pasta y recogeré los platos y la ropa – le dijo el para no seguir peleando _

_- ahora me das por mi lado _

_- que _

_- no me digas que – le dijo ella – ahora me das por mi lado para que no te diga lo demás _

_- no es así… si te lo digo es por que lo voy hacer _

_- te digo eres imposible – entrando al baño y cerrando con fuerza la puerta… Syaoran estaba muy molesto… que diablos le pasaba a Sakura… bajo a la cocina e hizo todo lo que le dijo a Sakura que aria… bueno se le olvido un plato en la mesa…_

_- que haces – le pregunto Sakura cuando entraba a la cocina _

_- lo que me pediste le dijo un tanto molesto – se giro y vio que Sakura tenia el plato en las manos y cerro los ojos esperando que gritara o algo así _

_- no te preocupes tu tienes que llegar antes a trabajar… yo me ocupo – con una encantadora sonrisa… lo dejo perplejo – anda o se te ara tarde – ella lo beso y el se fue…_

_-**fin flash back –**_

Entendió lo que le pasaba a Sakura cuando el medico les dijo que eran las hormonas, pero por alguna razón ella tenia mas que otras… pero no era si el la conocía su carácter no era confiable y con las susodichas hormonas lo mejor era tener cuidado

Continuara………………….

Bien este es el epilogo debo agradecer a camili por ayudarme a corregir unos cuantos errores jeje y va dedicado a mis lectores bueno hasta la próxima


	19. epilogo 2

_**La incondicional**_

_**Epilogo part 2 **_

La habitación estaba bañada con los rayos del sol, los cuales se colaban a través de las ventanas, dándole un toque alegre a la casa… esa casa que ahora era su hogar. Las aves deleitaban con su canto a las pequeñas flores que abrían sus capullos para mostrarle un regalo al mundo… y ellos recostados en la cama viendo pasar el tiempo… para el era una hermosa mañana a pesar de que su esposa lo despertara de madrugada porque quería una hamburguesa, pero de cierta forma eso le gustaba… ella estaba muy contenta… solo acariciaba su estomago abultado, sintiéndose feliz por la vida creciendo dentro de ella, recargada en el pecho de él y cerrando los ojos, sólo escuchando los latidos de su corazón…

- Siempre va rápido – dijo ella

- ¿Qué?

- Tu corazón, siempre late rápido

- Viviendo contigo ¡cómo latiría de manera normal! – le dio un beso en la frente – Es de pánico al pensar que vas hacer el día de hoy… tal vez un panque con sal, o no lo sé, como ayer una ensalada de frutas con un poco de cebolla – le dijo sonriente y Sakura sólo levanto la vista…

- Solo era un trozo – haciendo una cara de puchero – Y bien que te lo comiste. Y el panqué… ese fue tu culpa

- ¡Mi culpa! ¿Por qué? – con simulada cara de inocencia

- Porque… – lo vio – Olvídalo… ¿Compraste lo que faltaba para la parrillada?

- Claro que sí, pero con el apetito que has tenido últimamente no creo que le dejes algo a la familia – Sakura le dio un codazo

- No empieces que por tu culpa estoy así – le dijo sonriendo

- ¡¡Mi culpa!! - le sonrió - Que yo sepa, eso es cosa de dos

- Sí, tu culpa… - sonrió y lo miro – Ya vamos a pararnos o no tendremos todo listo para la tarde…

- No señor, tú te quedas en cama, yo arreglaré todo…

- No. Te ayudare – le dijo sonriente – Me siento inútil sino hago algo

- No me importa, tú te quedas ahí… no me mires de esa manera – le dijo al ver el rostro de suplica – No lo aceptare… quédate ahí…- le beso la frente – cuídalos mientras vuelvo

- Bien – dijo resignada, pero las atenciones que le tenía desde que supo que estaba embarazada le gustaban…

$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Al fin había terminado… La casa sí que estaba echa un desastre… y cómo no, sí no la había dejado hacer nada desde que supo que estaba embarazada… su obsesión llego a tal punto de llamar a Naoko… la invito a pasar una temporada con ellos y ella con gusto había aceptado la invitación. Al principio, Sakura se molesto un poco, pero al ver que él se preocupaba por ella, no objeto más… lo chistoso era que la pequeña Naoko parecía tener mucho interés en su hermano y su hermano en ella, pero (siempre ahí un pero) Yukito… sí ese era su problema, a pesar de apreciarse mucho, Yukito no acepta que Naoko y Yamazaki sintieran atracción, él decía que él era muy grande para ella, bueno, si era grande Yamazaki andaba por sus 24 y Naoko apenas cumpliría 18… la madre de Sakura apenas lo asimilaba… bueno, ellos aún no tenían una relación, pero Yamazaki ya le había comentado algo… le dijo que era gracioso que a ambos les interesaran esas dos y también dijo que sólo les hubiera faltado una hermana para que estuviera con Yukito… eso sería imposible…

No faltaba mucho para que la familia llegara y Naoko se había ido desde muy temprano al salón de belleza, según ella le hacía falta un corte, pero Sakura y él pensaban que sólo era para ver a Yamazaki y al parecer no estaban muy equivocados… se sintió realmente satisfecho por la labor realizada… sube con cansancio las escaleras después de una jornada de aseo. Las escaleras parecían infinitas, pero al escuchar la risa de Sakura ya no pensó en lo eterno de la subida y al entrar a la habitación la ve disfrutando de un video… sin hacer ruido se acerca a ella…

- Eso si que fue divertido – le dijo ella sin dejar de ver el video

- Si, creo que jamás vi a Yuki en ese tono de rojo

- Yo solo cuando Salí con Josh

- ¿Saliste con Josh? – le preguntó en un tono entre sorpresa y enfado

- Si – sin darle importancia

- ¿Cuándo? – frunciendo el ceño mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos

- Syaoran, no tiene caso que te pongas celoso en este momento por eso – le dijo ella con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué no? – algo molesto

- Porque eso fue hace mucho, si no mal recuerdo, tenía catorce

- ¿Y por qué yo nunca me entere de eso? – le reprocho

- Porque te fuiste de vacaciones con tus amigos y tu novia de turno – Syaoran solo se sonrojo un poco

- Lo siento – le dijo avergonzado por su conducta

- No importa – le dijo ella sonriente – Pero ¿te digo algo? – el sólo asintió – Esa vez tenía ganas de romperte un florero en la cabeza

- ¡Así que tus intenciones eran verme muerto! – le dijo algo juguetón

- ¡Claro! Dime ¿Qué querías hacer cuando viste a Yue?

- Lo mismo – dijo algo enojado… ella lo vio con ternura y le beso los labios con mucho cariño y el no tardo en responder de la misma manera…

- Pero ya todo esta bien – dijo cuando se separo de él

- Si – la beso de nuevo, no se cansaba de hacerlo…y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla por estúpido. El timbre sonó, pero el ni siquiera se molesto en moverse un solo milímetro

- Deben ser mis padres – le dijo aún contra sus labios – O tu madre – pero él no se separaba – ¿No les vas a abrir? – pero no le hacía caso

- No, que se esperen, yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer – y la beso de nuevo

- Entonces abriré yo – tratando de separarse, pero él la abrazó un poco más fuerte

- Bien, iré a abrir – le dio otro beso y bajo con un poco de desgane. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue un gran oso de felpa, que por cierto, no caía en la puerta

- ¡Te dije que era muy grande! – recriminaba una mujer

- No es verdad, ¡esta bien! – le contesto Yuki

- La verdad…es enorme – dijo Syaoran algo divertido, el oso era tan grande que no lo pudieron pasar por la puerta de enfrente, si no, que lo pasaron por la del jardín, ya que esta era más grande

- ¡Por fin! – dijo Yuki dejándolo en el sofá – ¡Esto sí que pesa!

- No entiendo por qué traes eso – le dijo Syaoran

- Tú siempre en la luna… sólo espero que con ese despiste de ambos no maten a sus hijos – Syaoran puso cara de enfado

- Ya no lo molestes – le dijo la joven a su lado… piel blanca, cabello corto y unos hermosos ojos azul claro

- Esta bien Ali - le dijo Yuki y la joven le dio un beso fugas en los labios

- Esto sí que es para impresionarse ¡¡has domado a la bestia!! – dijo Syaoran riendo… y Yuki puso cara de "ya no me agradas"

- Mi hermano no es una bestia, solo es un poco loco – le dijo Sakura entrando a la sala

- ¡Sakura! – dijo Yuki antes de correr a abrazarla – ¡¡Pero que grande estás!! – le dijo observando su vientre y al sentir un golpe no tan ligero

- Tú sí que eres un hermano encantador – en tono sarcástico – Yo te defiendo y tú me dices grande

– Bien… no estas grande… - sonrió – ¡¡Estas realmente enormeee!!

- ¿Y qué esperaban si carga 2? – la voz de Yamazaki interrumpió la conmovedora escena

- ¿Tú que haces aquí? – le dijo Yuki molesto

- Aún no entiendo por qué ese odio repentino hacia mí

- Porque piensa que le quieres robar a la hermana que le queda libre, y se imagina que pronto estará como Sakura – Yukito solo miro feo a su novia por decir tal cosa

- ¡¡Ah!! Con que era por eso… – todos rieron y luego agrego – Pues en realidad si te la quería robar – todos se asombraron a acepción de Syaoran que conocía a su hermano, si le decía eso era porque algo tramaba y no era de las personas que se echaran atrás

- Entonces ya no – le dijo Yuki con algo de alivio

- No, ya no te la robare… te la pediré – Yuki abrió los ojos de par en par

- ¿¡¡Estas loco o qué!!? - le dijo algo exaltado (bueno, muy exaltado) – ¡Tú eres mucho más grande que ella!

- Cálmate Yuki – le dijo Yamazaki

- Saben, nosotros mejor los dejamos hablar a solas – dijo Ali – Sakura, ¿Por qué no me muestran la habitación de las niñas?

- Claro – dijo Sakura con un brillo en la mirada… Sakura se veía muy linda con una bata rosa pastel y un pescador azul oscuro. Subía las escaleras hacia una habitación frente a la suya… era una habitación grande, con dos cunitas, ambas verde pastel a petición de Syaoran… con colores blancos, rosados y verdes, tenía una mecedora cerca de las cunas. En definitiva, era una muy bonita habitación

- ¡Es bellísima! – les decía Ali mientras observaba a detalle el lugar… Ali llevaba un par de meses siendo pareja, pero al parecer todo era muy serio, ya que Yuki se veía muy contento y ella siempre encontraba la manera de calmarlo y eso era algo bueno…

- Si los es – dijo Sakura con la ilusión reflejada en la mirada

Mientras tanto…Yamazaki y Yukito tenían un duelo de miradas…

- Sabes bien que no jugare con ella – le dijo Yamazaki sin romper el contacto, pero si el silencio y parte de la tensión creada entre ambos

- ¡Pero eres muy grande! ¿No lo entiendes? – le dijo el un poco más calmado

- Entonces ¿Te parece que anduviera con cualquier mocoso baboso que tal vez si juegue con ella y aparte ni siquiera conozcas? – jaque…le había dado en el clavo

- Bien – suspiro rendido… sabía bien que si él se interesaba por su hermana a tal punto de pedirle algo así como permiso antes de hablar con ella, significaba que todo era de buena manera y no le jugaría chueco a su hermanita pequeña…

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora, en lugar de concuño serás mi cuñado – le dijo Yamazaki con una gran sonrisa

- No te aproveches. Si ella te dice que no, te alejas – le dijo Yuki un poco exasperado

- Bien, lo prometo – le dijo Yamazaki – ¡Pero quita esa cara! Si tú y yo somos amigos de toda la vida como para que por esto dejemos de serlo

- Cierto – dijo Yuki

- ¿¡¡Ya terminaron de hablar!!? – les grito Saku desde el segundo piso

- ¡Sí! – dijo Yuki y en su voz se notaba tranquilidad, algo que relajo a Ali y Sakura, ya que las últimas reuniones habían sido algo pesadas por la mente perversa de Yukito trabajando a toda marcha

- ¡Que bueno! – dijo Sakura bajando.

El timbre de nuevo… Syaoran abrió la puerta, dando paso a su madre, la cual traía una gran bolsa y los padres de Sakura quienes traían un postre… de tras de ellos pudo ver a Naoko con un ligero sonrojo… él sonrió al verla así…

- Madre, ¿¡pero cómo se te ocurre traer algo así!? – le dijo al verla con el paquete

- Hijo déjame, me emocione y compré mucha ropita para las nenas

- Pero si no van a estrenar diario – le dijo él sonriente, cada vez que su madre o los padres de Sakura iban a su casa llevaban ropa, juguetes y un sin fin de cosas – A este paso, tendrán que tener un cuarto más grande y sólo para sus cosas – le dijo Syaoran mientras le ayudaba

- Déjanos, que son las primeras – les dijo Fujitaka – ¡Cuando vengan los niños será mejor! – Sakura se sonrojo

- Pasen por favor – vio a Yamazaki y luego a Naoko – Hermano ¿Podrías llevar esto al cuarto de las nenas? Naoko sabe donde esta – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole la enorme bolsa que había traído su madre y Sakura jalo a Yuki antes de que decidiera hacer un berrinche de proporciones mayores

- ¡Claro! – dijo Yamazaki sonriendo con complicidad a Syaoran – Entonces ¿Me guías? – le dijo a Naoko y ella sólo asintió

Afuera… … … … … 

Sakura se sentaba con cuidado en una de las sillas ayudada por Syaoran… a su lado su madre, Ieran y Ali quien ya era parte de la familia… mientras que los hombres preparaban la carne, ya saben, se apasionan por la carne quemada. Platicaban amenamente… después de unos minutos vieron a Yamazaki salir detrás de Naoko… tomados de las manos y él con un leve resto de carmín en los labios… Yuki tomo fuerza sobrehumana para no lanzarse sobre él que pronto sería su "ex amigo".

La comida era rica y el ambiente ameno… ese sí que era un buen día… el rostro de Sakura paso de la felicidad a una expresión inexplicable… Syaoran sólo la observo un momento…se veía extraña…

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó tomando su mano, la cual al instante fue apretada fuertemente…

- ¡¡¡No!!!- respiraba agitádamente, provocando que todos la miraran… - ¡¡¡¡AAH!!!! – fue el pequeño grito que los alerto de que algo no andaba bien

- ¡¡Sakura!! – le dijo preocupado Syaoran

- ¡Ya! – le dijo ella con poca voz

- ¿¡Ya qué!? – le dijo algo desconcertado

- ¡Ya es hora tonto! ¡¡Llévame al doctor que siento que muero…!! – Syaoran, al igual que los demás, se paro de inmediato… los demás corrían de un lado a otro, no sabían que hacer, Naoko ya sabia el plan así que subió a toda prisa por la maleta ya preparada. Syaoran la ayudo a pararse y caminaban hacia la puerta, claro después de unos minutos de pánico interno, recordó lo que tenía que hacer, así que al llegar al auto vio que no traía las llaves y después de ayudar a subir a Sakura regreso como loco por las llaves para ver la escena desastrosa de la que ahora sí era la familia de ambos. Eran graciosos…todos de un lado a otro, varios con teléfono en mano para avisarle a los amigos que las nenas ya llegarían. Cuando llego al auto las únicas dentro eran Naoko y Sakura y de inmediato arranco sin esperar siquiera a los demás, los cuales estaban en mitad de su desquicie… ese si que era un buen día, no había tráfico así que llegarían rápido al hospital, pero cada semáforo era una verdadera tortura… lo del parto debía ser realmente doloroso… Sakura sólo podía contener uno que otro gemido… Naoko tenía cara de ansiedad y por el espejo del auto, pudo ver un auto muy familiar detrás de ellos.

Llegando al hospital, de inmediato se la llevaron y a él lo dejaron a fuera con solo poder decirle "te amo". Él quería estar dentro con ella, pero desde un principio le habían dicho que dada la situación tendría que ser cesárea. Entre todos los presentes y uniéndoseles Tomoyo y Eriol, formaron un hueco en el piso de las vueltas que daban… paso un buen rato que para él fueron eternas horas… hasta que el médico salió con el rostro serio, dándole el susto de su vida…

- Hemos terminado – anunció el hombre cano, limpiando el sudor de su frente… esos segundos de silencio fueron eternos y al ver sonreír al médico sintió el alivio más grande del mundo – ¡Son preciosos! – dijo finalmente – Hagan el favor de esperar un momento más…la pasaran a un cuarto, y a ellos a un cunero, hasta que su madre pueda verlos – él médico se retiró

- ¿Ellos? – dijo Syaoran, más para sí que para los presentes.

Paso el tiempo y les permitieron entrar a ver a Sakura, pero sólo en pequeños grupos, ya que la cesárea era demasiado reciente como para dejarlos a todos adentro…

Se sentó a su lado, observándola con gozo, lo dejaron entrar primero, los convenció de tener un momento a solas con ella… le tomo la mano con delicadeza y la beso… se veía como si le hubiera pasado un huracán encima, pero aún así, lucia radiante. Le dio un ligero beso en los labios y ella lo vio fijamente…

- ¿Dónde están? – le pregunto ella sonriente

- Fueron por ellos

- ¿Ellos? – algo desconcertada, pero sin tiempo de que él contestara… la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos enfermeras, coda uno con un pequeño bultito… le dieron uno a Sakura otro a Syaoran…

- Es qué – le dijo él, observando a la bella nena que tenía en sus brazos, jamás imagino sentir tal cosa, era muy bonita y bostezaba…como Sakura en las mañanas…

- Es un niño – dijo ella emocionada, al ver al pequeño en sus brazos, el cual le había brindado su amor desde el primer día dentro de ella..

- Al parecer nos hicimos ideas - le dijo él mientras acariciaba a la pequeña – ¿No recuerdas qué no se veía bien que era? – le dijo sonriente y viéndola fijamente – Al parecer, el pequeño quería darnos una sorpresa – acariciando la mejilla de su hijo

- Lo recuerdo – sonriendo – ¡Y sí que me sorprendió!

- Pero esto sí que es una lástima – dijo él

- ¿Por qué? – algo desconcertada y a la vez con algo de espanto

- Yo ya me había hecho la idea de tener dos pequeñas torturas parecidas a ti - ella sólo sonrió, y él agregó – En fin, tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo, no me pienso quedar con las ganas – ella se sonrojó y sonrió ante la ocurrencia…

FIN 

¡Ahora sí se acabo!

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que siguieron la historia y a todos, a los que en determinado punto, me dieron una idea…Un beso a Fairy y Gaby y mi Editora, te quiero chica y…¡¡Arriba la locura!!

Besos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
